A mother's touch
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: The story changes when Gine escapes planet Vegeta with her son Goku. Watch how different the storyline and how much a mother will be able to change the outcomes of her son's future. The story will focus at first on Goku and Gine then as time goes…just keep reading.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The story changes when Gine escapes planet Vegeta with her son Goku. Watch how different the storyline and how much a mother will be able to change the outcomes of her son's future. The story will focus at first on Goku and Gine then as time goes…just keep reading.

**A/N:** The beginning will be some mixture of Bardock the Father of Goku, Dragon Ball Minus, and of course new ideas.

**WARNINGS: WILL MENTION DEATH, GORE, SEX, TEEN PREGNANCIES, AND MOST OF ALL A HAPPY ENDING!**

* * *

Prologue

"Gine you need to leave with Kakarot." The tallest saiyan of the two told the smaller one. He faced the sky instead of facing her knowing she won't react positively to his demand and he was right.

Her reaction is just as he predicted "What? No I can't leave you," She shook her head in distress "What about Raditz?"

"He's fine," The two knew he's assigned to work under the prince for some time seeing as he was one of the few saiyans around his age. Saiyan children are rare considering the lack of females "Raditz has a mission with the Prince and won't be back for some time."

Still she refuses to leave "No," her stubbornness was one of her weaknesses "If Frieza's actually planning something than I'll stay here with you and help—EEP!" She squeaked as he grabbed her shoulders glaring right into her eyes. Warm honey met cold onyx and it seems like a life time before one of them spoke.

"You can't be here," He swallowed "Gine you aren't a warrior and very easily be…defeated," he chose his words carefully "I refuse the risk of losing you," his eyes hardened before he closed them pulling her close to his body. Even with the situation at hand Gine could feel herself flush at their close proximity "I just lost my comrades and won't take the risk with you."

Gine closed her eyes pulling on his tail, just a bit, to have him know she understood. After all she was once part of their team. She knew how close he was to his comrades especially his best friend Tora. That didn't mean she was going to leave him all alone and he knew that. He also knew that whatever that space tyrant is planning it was coming quick; which is why he couldn't risk her being on this planet any more.

He lowered his head giving her forehead a small kiss lingering to capture her scent one more time, before their separation. His hand reached her face caressing her cheek bones, taking in any detail he ever took for granted. It wasn't unknown that he captured the affection of the most beautiful saiyan on this planet with her large unique eyes; slightly slanted, long eyelashes, flushed cheeks, beautifully shaped head, her hair that once was long but now reached her shoulders, and finally her pouty pink lips that were meant just for him.

Gine parted her lips slightly as his left hand traced her lips and closed her eyes as his head lowered to capture them. She gave a sigh as he used his other hand to caress her back and lift her up. He had her at eye level now and while she had her eyes closed, his were open with tears that he fought back. He nipped on her bottom lip to have access and she happily gave it to him. For a moment she forgot their troubles, but as soon as she felt his tongue enter she felt herself swallow something, she gasps at him with hurt and betrayed eyes.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her once more before she lost consciousness "I love you." He muttered to her lips and Gine barely registered his words as darkness filled her vision.

He held her for the last time in his arms hardly noticing the now loose tears cascading down his face to hers. The open space pod on the ground holding their youngest son, who was asleep, was now his mate's last love one. He didn't know what the future had in stored for his eldest, but hoped one day they'll all forgive him for his choices. The saiyan male placed his mate beside their son gently. He ruffled his son's hair carefully "Take good care of her Kakarot." He knew their son was born with an average power level for a saiyan infant, but his visions told him he'll amount to someone great and powerful. Pushing the pod's door down the saiyan pressed the glowing green light on the side, taking a few steps back before it blasted away.

"Goodbye." His hands clenched and his tears refused to stop as his anger for the space tyrant grew. He had to do this for their safety; his comrades died because of that fiend, he forced his eldest to take up missions way beyond something a third class child is capable of, he sent his youngest off to some planet light-years away along with his mate. He did this for them and hopefully one day they'll understand why he signed his death wish to Frieza.

He gave a growl like yell to the heavens above for the choices he was forced to make and powered to his fullest intending to take down the tyrant one way or another.

"FRIEZA!"

* * *

**So this is the start of the series leave me a comment telling me what you thought and I'll answer any questions asked. **


	2. Gine & Goku's Start

**A/N:** The prologue was short but it did get the point across and this story was actually a request from a "Guest reviewer" but somehow my brain started changing his/her ideas to something else…so in a way it's like a mix.

From what I gathered from Gine is she was the opposite of a typical saiyan and was more like Goku and I'll be using that to build her character. It did mentioned Bardock saving her all the time back when she was in his team, and since they were "third class" and before they started taking on the "big jobs" they must have had missions where the inhibitors were weak. She also stopped being in Bardock's team and started working with the meats in planet Vegeta, meaning while they kept getting stronger she wasn't.

Okay so let's say King Vegeta had a power level of 20,000 that would mean the elites had something close like around 15,000; considering no one ever challenged him and won. Then the second class, if there were, would be around 10,000-13,000. The third class would be the weakest and it was said Raditz had a power level of 1,000 so it must range around there and let's say Bardock did make it close to 10,000, but since he was never promoted—just assuming no one asked—then the third classes usually stayed around 1,000-5,000 being the weakest, Bardock was just that exception. Gine I'm predicting was far weaker than the third class since she couldn't keep up on her own.

**Here are the power level estimates for characters mentioned in the chapter**:

Gine: 100

Kakarot/Goku: 2

Grandpa Gohan: 150

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

* * *

Chapter 1: Gine & Goku's Start

Planet Earth is one of most peaceful planets in the entire North quadrant of the galaxy. The planet is inhabitant by earthlings a weak race that at adult hood an average power level is measly a level five. Though, there are some earthlings that do consist of stronger life forms. One of these beings is an elderly man, who lives on Mount Paozu, a dangerous area to live if you don't know where you're going; the elderly man's appearance would have fooled anyone being short, stubby, with small dark eyes, and a bushy white mustache. Most thought he was just another weak old man, but if seen in action you'd eat your words.

The elder walked across one of his many paths stretching his legs carrying his handmade bamboo basket on his back and what appeared, a walking stick. With his acute hearing he could hear an approaching object and soon louder than the speed of sound "BOOM". The ground rumbled from the landing of whatever caused the sonic boom. He held onto one of the tree branches, before the rumbling finally died down. The old man wondered, what could have caused that noise, and decided to investigate.

As he drew closer, to where he believed the sound came from, he began to hear a loud wailing. A child? Perplexed he walked closer to where most of the wildlife had left and the ground had cracks around. He peered from the bushes and gasps as he saw a large crater on the forest floor. The man could still hear crying and a hush voice of a woman. He walked closer till he was at the edge of the crater, seeing a large white sphere having an open door. Right outside of the door is a young woman, her back to him, trying to calm down an infant.

"Kakarot please calm down." Gine pleaded to her son fearing they would alert anyone. It was an unknown planet to her and she knew with her lack of combat skills, and laughable low power level, that they should always be on high alert. She wished she was stronger to protect her son, but always found it difficult to train, learn, and fight.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Her scouter alerted her of someone behind her and she quickly turned around shielding her son from the stranger. To her relief it was just an older gentleman, but tensed when her scouter showed his power level that had a level of one fifty. It was humiliating to know that she grew weary of a level as low as that.

"Hello do you need any help?" He called to her.

She flinched before surprise dominated her features. This man seemed kind and he didn't seem to want to inflict any pain towards her or Kakarot. Then she remembered this wasn't planet Vegeta and Frieza's men haven't captured the planet yet.

"If you don't mind," Gine grabbed her son carefully floating to the top, landing on the strange ground "We kind of crashed landed and I believe my son is starving."

The older man rubbed his mustache "We can't have that now can we?" he turned around and started walking away "Please come to my home I have plenty of food for the two of you."

Gine started following him with Kakarot fussing in her arms "What a cute boy," the elder told her "My name is Gohan by the way." Gine nodded at him shifting him for a more comfortable position "I am Gine and this is my son Kakarot."

Gohan gave her his friendliest smile while he led them to his home. It didn't take long perhaps twenty minutes give or take. He opened the door to his small house and pulled her seat down before going outside for a moment and came back carrying a tray full of meats, fruits, and vegetables of varieties "I didn't know what to bring so I brought some of everything." He doubted they'll be able to eat it all, but he had no idea how long they've gone without food.

It took less than ten minutes for his doubt to fly out the door. As soon as he set the tray the baby Kakarot, what a mouth full, hurriedly started munching on the food swallowing instead of chewing; Gine ate with more adequate and slower, but she consumed the larger pieces with ease and he was pretty sure she actually munched and ate the bones from the fish and tiger he caught a few days ago. In fact he was pretty sure he had to go hunt more food seeing as they ate just about everything that would have lasted four more days.

As soon as they finished Gine leaned back with Kakarot burping and falling on her stomach "Wow that hit the spot right Kakarot?" her son yawned in agreement, turned on his side and pulled his tail closer to his body "Thank you for the meal Gohan."

"You're welcome dear and the two of you must have gone some time without eating huh?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

Gine gave a shy laugh "Yeah I actually ate twice as much as I usually do," Gohan felt his eye bug out _this was only twice? _"Kakarot must have inherited…" her laugh stopped and her eyes lowered to the table as she sat straighter. Gohan could sense something horrible must have happened to this young woman.

"I won't push you to talk, but you should know it's always better to talk about it then keeping it locked in." he got out of his seat again patting her armored back gently "The two of you can stay for as long as you'd like. I know it's small but we can just shift the table and put a hammock, that can be easily placed in here and I've got some extra blankets."

She gave a sniffle rubbing her eyes as she asked "Why are you being so nice towards us?" Most aliens weren't nice and often took advantage of her weakness.

Gohan glanced up at her with his smile "I can sense that you are good and don't have any ill intentions," he decided to tell her what else he felt "I also sense that you feel sadden about something."

The young woman while couldn't sense emotions, like the elder claimed to, knew she could easily trust him "We would gladly appreciate the help."

_(One year later)_

"Alright Gine remember to run and not fly." Her surrogate father told her as she placed his surrogate grandson on his back.

Gine bowed to him "Yes Papa Gohan." She tuned to Kakarot or as Gohan calls him Goku "Be good."

Goku waved his hand in a dismissing manner to his mother not caring for what she said. He pulled on the old man's mustache demanding attention and showing who's the more dominant of the two.

Gine scratched the back of her head much like Gohan does in one of those moments. She gave a long sigh before running off the trail knowing they'll be walking—err Gohan will while Kakarot's being carried.

Grandpa Gohan shook his head while starting to walk "She forgot to stretch again."

Gine jogged off knowing this was just a warm up and Gohan was going to give her other exercises once they reached the lake. She felt better knowing he was here and that she wasn't alone to take care of her son or deal with the death of her mate along with the entire saiyan race. It only took around two months for her to spill her feelings out and tell him how her mate tricked her and gave her a sedative. She also revealed that while on space, and the tranquilizer wore off, he programmed the pod so she couldn't change the coordinates and that when she asked about planet Vegeta it's documented to have been hit by an asteroid, but she knew better. She had asked about survivors and didn't get a response she then asked about Bardock the computer revealed his death and when she asked about Raditz along with his whereabouts it was said he returned to planet Vegeta on the day of the explosion. She punched the machine before the confirmation of his death could be heard. Gine was slightly surprised that she was able to do that kind of damage, but didn't think much of it over the pain of losing everyone besides Kakarot.

She made it in record time to the lake beside the waterfall. Gine sat on a rock taking her boots off and rubbing her feet as her mind flashed to the time after she told Gohan her story...

_~Flashback~_

_ "They're all dead and now we're the last saiyans left," She had cried out while she clutched to her son who could sense his mother was in distress and knew better than to fuss "If I had been stronger than maybe it could've been different," _

_ Gohan sat across from her on a stump as she leaned to the outside wall of the house. He listened carefully at the girl as she poured everything she had bottled up._

_ "I was born as a weakling with not even an average power level and always had to have someone save me," She let go of Kakarot who slowly crawled closer to Gohan feeling a bit scared "It was pathetic that I could never learn how to fight and that I barely grew in strength. If only I was strong!" Gine hit the ground with her fists feeling her tears fall and land on the grass "I don't even know if I can keep my last living son alive—Kakarot I'm sorry!"_

_ Gohan decided she had enough and spoke "Even the smallest and weakest have potential," he saw her shaking stop "take for instance that rabbit over there," he pointed to a tiny grey baby rabbit "small and weak in the wild but with enough guidance and trust in itself will one day grow like the mother," he could see her gazing at the rabbits confused "that rabbit will grow in speed and its hind legs will develop strength needed to survive."_

_ Gine turned her heads from the rabbits to her son who was playing with his tail "He'll need to learn one day and what better way than learn from his own mother?"Gohan then stood up and lent her his arm to pull herself up "We'll start at dawn tomorrow."_

_ It was from then on that every day she was to wake up dawn with him and train. He had her grow in speed and on occasion with strength, though not much of anything in Earth was helpful, but he did show her some of his moves and encouraged her to learn some of her own. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Gine knew that Gohan was right and anytime she felt down he always pointed at random things, like trees! Just to show her how something so weak could grow with time.

She sighs wondering if she had time to place her feet in the cool water it was—"GOKU!"

Her head shot up to the top of the waterfall where she saw Gohan reaching down and unsuccessfully grabbing her son who fell down hitting his head a few times on the rocks as he fell. She quickly flew to him before he could fall to the water knowing he couldn't swim "KAKAROT!"

Just in time she wrapped her arms around his small body quickly flying to Gohan. She could smell blood on her boy and knew if anyone could help it was him. Gine flew the three of them to their home and helped Gohan any we she could.

_(One week later)_

"Is he alright?" Gine asked Gohan as her once bad natured son was happily laughing and jumping on the bed.

Gohan scratched his head tilting it a bit "I think he hit his head a little too hard."

They didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but after a while Gohan noticed he was acting like human babies usually do. He was still saiyan strong, for a baby that is, but he started acting more like Gine instead of like _him_.

_(Two years later)_

"But why can't I go outside in the full moon mommy?" Goku asked in his baby voice. Almost at age three, he had his full set of teeth and could speak somewhat better than the average toddler. His teeth started growing at two months and before his first birthday he had a full set of chompers.

His mother rubbed the back of her neck as she awkwardly said "Well because grandpa said there's a big monster that comes out and could get very dangerous."

"Is that why grandpa's arm hurts?" Gohan who was writing a letter to his old master, with his uncasted arm, looked up at his grandson "Yes Goku it's because a monster was out there and could very easily hurt people," he set his pen down "You mustn't go outside alright?"

"Yes grandpa and mommy." Goku said frighten that a monster could hurt his grandfather.

_(One year later)_

"Why did he have to go?" Kakarot asked his mother crying as he was held in her arms. It was raining slightly and made the scene more sorrowful for mother and child. "It was time Goku." She decided to honor Gohan by giving Kakarot the nickname Goku like he always used to call him.

Goku rubbed his eyes as they stared at his burial "Goku don't cry we'll see him again and besides he'll always be with us in here," she pointed to his heart before reaching inside her pocket taking out an orange ball with four red stars "Papa Gohan told me this was his prize possession and he wanted us to have it." She handed the ball to him.

"Grandpa's ball?" he held it close to his chest as they stared at the grave for a few more minutes before they walked back home.

* * *

**Next chapter will introduce Bulma, dragon balls, and you'll see…I won't be placing every episode, but when a new character usually's introduced I will and if you want a certain episode for a chapter then tell me. I'll be posting the major and of course newer, my own, ideas like something "what did happen in-between episodes" **

** Also, I'm definitely going to need a beta so if anyone's interested it would be a great help. **

** Review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, ideas will be appreciated although not all will be taken. Remember if you want a certain episode or have an idea for an "in-between" then give them.**


	3. Meeting Bulma

**A/N: ** Okay so I've got a much more logical view of power levels that do make more sense than most of the stories here. Let's try this again, King Vegeta had a power level of 10,000—makes much more sense—and the elite force all have a power level between 4,000-5,000—would be more fair to have them almost half as strong, and none of them would be as strong as King Vegeta seeing as he could easily gotten rid of them like he tried to with Broly. Now for the third class I would say something around 1,200-1,500 is the average—again Bardock is that exception.

Here's what I'll be guessing for Bardock, in the movie when he's in the medical tank Planthorr and Malaka comment on how Bardock keeps coming back half dead and if he kept that up he'll be as strong as King Vegeta, but he wasn't yet though. Which led me to believe he came close to the elite—he took up the mission (Kanassa) that none of the elite's did and Frieza's men spoke as if would've been a piece of cake. His team all had to go oozaru to defeat the Kanassan; which to me meant that in that form they come equal or more powerful than Frieza's elite—like Zarbon and Dodoria. Towards the end where Frieza's regular soldiers were coming out, none were powerful enough to hold off Bardock—even by the hundreds and thousands coming at him—those regular soldiers would be around the elite force by saiyan standards (4,000-5,000). Bardock by the end, full of anger, would have come close or equal to King Vegeta by now. King Vegeta died by Frieza, Bardock "died" by Frieza…anyone disagree? I do like hearing other's opinions!

And with the question about if it was Goku or Gine who accidently killed grandpa Gohan…you'll have to read and read until the night is revived.

Also, for no confusions Goku doesn't know he's a saiyan, Gine never told him.

**Power Levels**

**Gine: 120**

**Goku: 10**

**Bulma:** **3**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Bulma

_AGE 749_

Deep in the mountains, over three hundred miles away from the closest city lived a young boy and his mother.

"Mufun," The small boy clenched his fists letting the adrenaline kick in as he stared at the piece of wood "Eyahh!" he grabbed at the heavy wood throwing it up in the air, before jumping high to the sky with his fists ready. At millimeters away he swung his fist and gave the log a hard kick breaking it into multiple parts.

He landed on the ground with ease and happily started collecting the wood and placing them under a makeshift shed "Yay, all done chopping the wood!"

"Boy I'm hungry," He sighs walking inside his tiny home "Mommy is it lunch time yet?"

With his sensitive hearing he heard her jump off the roof to the ground. She walked in dragging the broom behind her "Well are you done with your chores?"

"Ah huh." He nodded to her happily.

His mother smiled at him as she finished placing the broom away in the corner "Alright Goku we can go out after we say bye."

They both got ready for their hunt; Goku secured his power pole and Gine quickly tied her silver slippers. The two bowed down to an orange ball on top of a cushion "Papa Gohan well be leaving for a bit." Gine told it "Grandpa I'm going to get some food with mama." Goku spoke respectfully before the two left.

"What should we have today?" Goku asked his mother as she swung him around with her tail.

Gine stopped and placed Goku back on the ground "Well we had bear for breakfast." She sniffed the air wondering what's close by.

Goku followed his mother's lead and sniffed the air "I hope there's a tiger close by."

"Sorry Goku but I don't smell any nearby." She told him as she held his hand and walked further down the path till they were by a cliff.

Her son frowned before looking down "I guess we can eat fish." He then let go of her hand took a step back and jumped forward giving his mother a slight scare. She always felt her heart race when he did that, remembering when he fell down and hit his head.

She flew down following him as he grabbed onto a branch and using it to swing off, landing on a rock safely "Remind me to start teaching you how to fly." Gine knew he was still a few years too young to learn, but he was always eager to learn anything that could help him increase his power.

Goku gave her his wide smile "Will do."

The two then undressed, Goku was butt naked and his mother wore undergarments "Goku I told you to wear your underwear." She faced palm as she saw her son once again showing his tush. He laughed "But mom if we're going into the water shouldn't we get everything off so they don't get wet?"

"Oh Goku what am I going to do with you," She shook her head at him "Let's just get lunch."

The two jumped into the water looking around for a fish big enough to satisfy their hunger. Goku spotted one and tapped his mom on the shoulder, they both swam to the fish and it thinking he could take them on swam towards them. They swung a fist at the same time on opposite sides of the fish to kill him instantly.

"Wow this sure is the biggest fish we caught yet huh mom?" Goku happily dragged their meal home skipping the whole way.

"Sure is," She loved seeing him happy "I'll go up ahead and get the supplies."

Goku watched his mother fly ahead admiring how strong she is and glad that she was his mom. He knew that he wanted to grow and be as strong as her one day, which was his goal to spar alongside her and be equal. He stopped his thinking when he heard a strange noise "Huh? What's that sound?" turning around he saw something big and unknown.

"IEE!?" It was a type of fast animal. He jumped out of the way dropping the fish as he heard the thing scream. The animal stopped right in front of him "Y…you surprised me!" He told the creature.

"H-hey that's dangerous!" An angry voice came from the animal—no monster.

Goku picked his fish back up "Y-you monster!" he placed the fish behind him "You're trying to steal our catch aren't you?" angrily he turned red and crawled under the four legged monster, struggling to pick it up "Gugigi…I—I won't let you get away with that!" no way that fish was for him and his mommy. He threw it away from him knowing he couldn't hold it any longer "Ayah!"

Satisfied he saw the monster becoming smaller after losing its strange legs "Come on!" he grabbed his power pole "I'm gonna fight you!"

"Oww," He stared surprised as something with blue or green hair came out of the monster.

"Ahh…a weird faire crawled out from the monster?" The faire looked red and ready to destroy.

"Y-you little brat!" The faire shot something at him hitting his head.

Goku fell to the ground with a newly formed bruise "Ow, ow, owww!" he moaned "WH-what was that just now fairy magic?!" he knew his mother had to have heard this commotion and would be arriving any second.

"GOKU!" He knew she would come "What happened?" his mother picked him up twirling him around for any injuries. She only saw a small wound on his head, but knew it would heal quickly.

"This faire did some magic and tried to kill me!" He pointed angrily screaming.

Gine looked towards this so called "faire" and only saw a girl "Goku that's only a human." She told him smiling.

"Eh!?" He looked surprised "A human? Really?"

"Of course! Just like you! Look! Look!" She is red faced and scared of the small boy, but she had a feeling she should be afraid of the woman instead.

"She looks strange mommy." He told his mother. The teenage girl across from them felt like sweating bullets, she knew she should fear the woman; that was the mother. Though, she couldn't help but feel surprised the woman looked so slender, young, and delicate. She was pretty sure the woman couldn't be a day over twenty at the most. Maybe a teen mother, the boy does look like he could be a five year old.

Gine put Goku down and he went up to the human girl "How come you don't have a tail? My deceased grandpa didn't have a tail either." He was curious as to why only his mother and he had a tail.

The teenage girl looked shock at the boy who had a brown extra appendix and then looked to the mother who also had one. She then shook her head; giggling believing it was a country thing.

"By the way what kind of monster is that? Did you catch it?" Goku asked curious at the strange beast.

"It's not a monster silly that's a car." She told him placing her hands on her hips.

Goku jumped on top of the car testing its sturdiness "We've heard of these, right momma?"

Gine walked closer to the car knocking on it "It seems kind of weak but it's supposed be helpful." She then faced the girl who had on a dress with some letters, Gohan taught her the alphabet and tried to teach her some things that were elementary wise for humans during her training "Are you from the city?"

"Well, yeah far west from here."

Goku got off the car grabbing the fish again "Would you like some food?"

"I guess," she said following the two "Wow you're really strong for such a small kid."

"Hehe," Goku laughed "My grandpa and momma trained me."

The teen girl thought that kind of strength could come really in handy. She stared at the woman and couldn't help, but doubt she knew how to fight. The lady looked as fragile and delicate as herself! She also did seem too young to have a son, but when she stared closely she could see similarities between the two. For one their smile are the same, and they both had a natural blush, not to mention they had that crazy spiky hair going for the both of them!

They walked to the house where the mother and son lived. It was small white, red bricks on the bottom, a green pointed roof, and a large circular window the side. On the inside revealed one room, just a bed, table—"Grandpa! Look we found a girl with no tail like you." She looked over to where the mother and son were gazing at—

"There it is!" She pointed to Grandpa's ball "The Dragon Ball!"

Gine and Goku looked at the girl confused who screamed in glee as she went to grab the ball screeching mumbo jumbo. They jumped in shock as she held it, Gine hoped she didn't let it fall and break Grandpa's ball "Hey don't touch Grandpa," Goku growled "That's grandpa's memento, and you can't touch it!"

She placed the ball back and Gine was quick to snatch it up and keep it close to her "Fine, I guess I'll just explain it to you guys…" she reached inside her pouch taking out two similar balls "Look!"

"Ahh," Goku and Gine gazed surprised "Grandpa (Papa), you have two of them?" They asked at the same time.

The blue hair teen placed both her balls on the table "These are called dragon balls."

Gine kneeled on the opposite side still clutching to her ball as she and Goku questioned "Dragon Balls?" Gine sweat dropped at the name while Goku scratched the back of his head.

"I found one at the cellar at home and wondered what it was," she held up the orange dragon ball with two stars "So I asked a bunch of people, but no one was able to tell me." She told them about her findings and research after a while and discovering their name and a total of seven around, each has its own number from one to seven. She then gazed at the ball in Gine's hand having the other two follow her gaze and surprisingly it was glowing "When they're together they shine brightly," she told them about finding the five star dragon ball only ten days ago after Goku revealed his grandpa's ball had four stars.

"You're searching for these?" Goku asked the question on Gine and his mind.

"Yeah, collecting all seven is going to be a real challenge." She sighs.

Gine found it a bit suspicious to want to collect seven balls, and knew there was more to this story "Why would you be collecting them though?"

"Because something amazing happens when all seven are together. After reciting the magical words when all seven are together Shenron, the God of the dragons, appears and will grant you one wish!" She said excited "But after the wish all the dragon balls will scatter so I'm trying to collect them now."

Gine looked down at her papa Gohan's dragon ball and wondered if there was a reason he never told her. He had to have a reason and whatever that reason was she would respect, besides it would be too late for any wish of hers to come true. She looked at her son and gave a soft smile knowing he was all she needed now. She was brought back to reality when she saw the girl and her son arguing and sweat drop when her son said "Why would I want to touch your dirty fanny?" it made her hold on to a laugh.

"IT'S NOT DIRTY HOW RUDE!"

Gine winced and saw Goku doing the same "Hey wait you said the dragon balls are scattered right?" after a nod she continued "Why don't we come with you?"

"What but mom—,"

"It be the perfect opportunity for us to travel and see the world," her son still looked doubtful "plus we would meet new challengers and man use this journey for our advantage."

"Okay…but I'm holding onto the ball." Goku said uncertainly.

"Fine, fine just let me borrow it for a bit in the end." Gine felt like she should have remembered something, but couldn't remember what.

Gine told Goku to go out with the teenager while she packed up a few pairs of their clothes. She placed three blue identical outfits in a pouch, she made a while back, an extra pair of his slippers, and of course his underwear he always forgot to put on. Then she grabbed her three identical outfits; they were navy blue, elbow length shirt falling over her hips and matching loose pants (tights) with a white sash like her sons. She placed her own underwear in the pouch and placed her extra slippers in. Papa Gohan actually made the ones on her feet currently and helped her make the ones in the bag, they were comfortable and black like Goku's, except hers had to be tied on (kind of like ballet slippers only the ribbons are only tied by the ankles). The two also wore red wrist sweatbands, given by them on their first Christmas.

She remembered when she changed from her saiyan armor to her new training outfit. It felt like she was saying goodbye to her old life and in a way she was. That outfit was only a reminder of the evils her people had done in the past and all she wanted to do was forget. She hid her armor along with Kakarot's back in the space pod, making sure it was well hidden under the ground by twenty feet. Gine didn't want him to know about what they were, knowing it'll be better if they live off the rest of their lives like humans.

As she walked out of their house she heard Goku laughing "What's so funny?"

"Her name's Bulma!" Gine covered her mouth stifling a laugh at the ridiculousness.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M FOND OF IT MYSELF!" Bulma screeched.

Gine finally got hold of her giggles under control "It's not that bad of a name," she handed her still giggling son his backpack "I'm guessing Goku already introduced himself?" She knew he would introduce himself as Goku and not Kakarot. He knew that when he was in trouble he was called by his real name "I'm Son Gine."

"Haha Bulma," Goku continued laughing.

Gine smiled at her son who was so innocent and unlike saiyan "Hey get back! Get back!" She felt a light tap and saw Bulma trying to shove them away. Gine took a step back having Goku follow her as a large explosion and smoke appearing out of nowhere "Alright! Let's go."

"Ehhh!?" Gine now doubted her assumption of Bulma being human "You really are a fairy aren't you!?" Goku exclaimed.

"I am not!" Bulma grumpily said "Everyone in the city has capsules," she shook her head _what a stupid boy_ "Will you guys just get in?!"

Gine got in first securing herself on the seat then grabbed Goku by the scruff of his shirt, he was busy poking at the machine with his power pole, and placed him behind her "Hold on Goku." She could tell that this thing was going to move.

"You better hold on too Gine." Bulma instructed her, two seconds later they were speeding away "WAHH! This can go faster than I can run!" Goku yelled over the sound.

They rode for twenty minutes over in endless road before they "flew" over a hill "AHHHH!" The three screamed with fear, even Gine, and sigh in relief when they landed safely.

"Wow we actually flew! That was so cool!" Bulma said excitedly and with a bit of fear laced in her voice "I—I'll be right back! Just wait a minute." She got out of her bike walking away.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Gine had an idea, but Goku didn't.

"Man you really are thick headed!" Bulma yelled at her son "When a lady says those kinds of things it means she's got to pee!"

Gine wondered how her parents could take such a short tempered girl…then again saiyans are known to have short tempers with the exception of two "Why is she going that far away to piss momma? She could have done it right here…How strange." Gine sweat dropped at her son.

"Goku when a lady has to do her business she likes her privacy."

"Huh but I usually do it in front of you," Gine wondered if she should tell her son the differences in a man and woman, but decided he was still young and when he was older she'll tell him. She wasn't looking forward to that talk with her son, but someday he'll find a mate or what earthlings call a "wife" and he'll need to know what to expect.

"We're family Goku, but someday you're going have to do it in private too."

"WAHHH!" They heard Bulma screaming.

Gine and Goku looked at each other before running towards her voice "Now what? Maybe her pee-pee was bitten by a snake?" Gine almost tripped when he said that. True, when they took baths in the rivers or lakes she had her underwear on, but he should have at least noticed some differences. Maybe she'll have to give him that talk sooner than she thought.

"Who the hell are you two?" A giant talking pterodactyl held onto Bulma as he faced the two newcomers.

"My name's Goku and this is my mom," Goku and Gine stared curiously at the dinosaur "Are you a friend of Bulma's?"

Gine shook her head "I doubt that Goku."

The giant laughed at the short puny humans, wrapping Bulma by his tail "Yes that's it," he then took out some rope "as the matter in fact we have a fancy dinner engagement but the reservations are only for two." Bulma kept screaming for help as he spoke.

One minute later, Gine and Goku found themselves tied up confused "Gosh I think he was lying mom." Gine nodded her head confused as to how she got tied up.

"You're a regular Einstein," The giant said sarcastically "See yaw." He then blasted off to have Bulma for dinner.

Gine narrowed her eyes at the monster, it was one thing for Bulma to be mean, but for this thing that can easily be food is another. She quickly ripped off the rope placing Goku on her back "Let's go get Bulma." She flew up to the lizard with narrowed eyes.

"Wahh!" Bulma kept screaming "Gine, Goku come help!"

"Hold on Bulma." She looked to her side where… "GINE YOU'RE FLYING!"

The pterodactyl looked down finding it startling to see the human flying and thought of a plan. He placed his food on his claws and used his tail to swing at the humans, feeling satisfied when the little boy was knocked off. He laughed at them while flying away.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" He heard the boy yell and the next thing he knows he was hit with a blow to the head, letting go of his prey.

Gine was quick to snatch her son as he threw the power pole to Bulma. They landed softly on the edge of a cliff as the reptile fell to the bottom.

"Well that could've gone better." Gine thought though her son disagreed "I think that ended well."

"AHH I PEED MY PANTS!" Bulma screamed from above. Her dress sleeves had the power pole right through and stuck her on the side of the cliff.

"Well actually you aren't wearing pants." Gine called as she let out a laugh with her son.

They soon helped her and again were off on their adventure.

* * *

**So I'll be using both the manga and the anime to guide me through the order. **

** What did you guys think? **

** I still need a beta I'm pretty sure it would be better if someone helped!**

** The next chapter will introduce turtle, master Roshi, and nimbus. **


	4. Roshi, Turtle, and the three stars!

**A/N:** Gine is a naive character just like her son Goku, but you guys are right that won't be enough of an excuse for her not to beat Master Roshi up for his perverted ways—can't wait to write when her and launch are in the same company with Roshi!

Now about Gine training Goku with his tail, she hasn't mastered training her own tail, but she does handle it better than Goku.

What exactly is Gine's fighting style? Hers will develop and evolve through time the best she knows is what Grandpa Gohan taught her before he died. What exactly was it? You have to keep reading to find out what she knows.

Will Gine use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when she meet's Kami? During the Dragon Ball anime Gine and Goku will be training together just about all the time, so it's likely.

Vegeta does become twice as strong as his father was in the past and Nappa did become stronger through time, my guess is with the missions Frieza assigned them they've gotten stronger than what the saiyans were used to.

The lemons will not enter yet, there are still a lot of things that need to happen before you'll read one, but maybe I'll post a mini in a flashback. As for who will get the pregnancies during their teen years? We'll let's see…not counting…you're going to have to keep reading!

I know Bardock didn't actually die, I saw the Episode of Bardock. I also know that many of you want him back and I'll let you know that I am planning on bringing him…in Dragon Ball Z. Okay, I won't be that cruel and not tell you when—or should I? Nah, I'm actually having a debate in which saga he should come back. I have two in mind and after the Piccolo Jr. saga I'll have a pole for you guys to decide if he should come back: Vegeta Saga (Saiyan Saga) or in the Trunk's saga. If you're wondering how for the Vegeta Saga…it's a secret.

I'll post all the sagas, just not all the episodes and as for those movies, I'm not sure if I want to include them in the story or post them as side one shots.

**Power Levels**:

**Gine: 120**

**Goku: 10**

**Bulma: 3**

**Master Roshi: 139**

**Turtle: .001**

**Bear Thief: 6**

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!__  
__You can search around the world with me.__  
__Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!__  
__What a great adventure this will be.__  
__You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!__  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams – a thrilling mystery!__Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.__  
__When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.__  
__Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.__  
__Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,__  
__Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.__  
__Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!__Let's try, try, try, look high and low!__  
__Search the sky and the sea below!__  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day,__  
__And make new friends along the way!__Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!__  
__Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.__  
__Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!__  
__What a great adventure this will be.__  
__Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!__  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams – a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Roshi, Turtle, and the three stars!

"I'm hungry!" Goku yelled.

Everyone was hungry especially Gine and Goku since neither of them ate their lunch. They've been on Bulma's bike for hours and it was close to night time. Gine shifted a bit not used to sitting for so long "Can we stop? It's almost dinner time and none of us have eaten anything."

Bulma looked ahead "I guess we should stop and get ourselves fed." She parked her bike on the side of the road where a nice clearing showed.

Gine and Goku hopped off relieved to stretch themselves after sitting for so long "Yeah this looks like a good place to camp."

"No way!" Bulma told them "There's no way a delicate girl such as I could camp out in the field like this."

Goku's mother cocked her head to the side "Then what exactly are we going to do?"

"I have my capsules duh."

"Don't tell me you have a house in there!" Goku pointed to her box full of capsules "My grandpa said never to use magic unless it's to help someone."

Bulma took the largest capsule out "Well I am going to help someone."

_Why do I believe it's to help you? _Gine thought. She then grabbed Goku taking a few steps back remembering what the other capsule did last time.

"What's the matter scared?" Bulma asked arrogantly.

Like before there was an explosion with smoke around, but stronger than the one before. Gine and Goku looked ahead with surprise, the two looked so much alike as they stared with wide eyes and mouths agape.

Bulma walked ahead "Come on you guys."

Goku tried to get out of his mother's grasp as she started following Bulma "No wait! Don't get inside its mouth it'll eat us!"

"Thanks for the warning but it's just a house," Bulma clicked a switch from inside "See?"

The lights inside the house came on, having Goku stop his struggling, Gine placed him down by the open door as they peered inside in awe. It reminded her of the automatic light systems back on planet Vegeta. Goku never saw something like this and ran inside asking "Bulma you made it light in here while it's dark out there still!"

"It's electricity," Gine explained.

Bulma looked at the little boy "Were you transported from the Stone Age or what?" she picked up the TV remote turning it on and grinning at their innocent faces _Wow they sure do resemble each other a lot when they make those silly face expressions._ She then smelled something horrible "Hey what's that smell?" Bulma sniffed the two pairs _Well Gine smells okay not exactly what I call a walk in the park, but I think it's Goku that smells like fish, urine, and eww I don't even want to think about it. _"Ugh Goku you need a bath!"

Goku made a face and tried to run back out when Gine used her tail to grab his "Nah uh young man it's been over a week since you last showered." Her son wasn't fond of baths like she was, but if he knew how baths were rare back at Vegeta he'd probably change his mind.

"EWW!" Bulma squealed "I can't believe he hasn't bathed in over a week, I can't even last a day."

Gine smiled awkwardly at her "Yeah well he's never liked baths," Goku kept struggling "I didn't see any rivers around though."

Bulma face palmed as she pointed to the bathroom "We civilized people use what's called a bathtub," she led them in and thought if she should leave them in there, but thought better of it "Here I'll help."

Gine kept a good grip on Goku as he tried to worm himself out. She saw Bulma close the door "How are you moving that thing?"

"Hmm?" Gine followed her finger "My tail?"

"Yeah tail right," Bulma rolled her eyes as she got the scented shampoos "Just take off both your clothes and place them in the basket over there."

Gine took off her slippers and his "Kakarot." She warned as he continued to thrash around. Hearing his real name caused Goku to freeze and settle down; he hated baths but liked to swim. When he bathed it took away from his training and when he swam it was like building your muscles, besides swimming helps with gathering food.

Bulma didn't hear the name as she tested the water temperature "Alright are you guys ready?" she looked to the side to see them both undressed, but while Gine kept her underwear on, Goku didn't have any "Gine, Goku the two of you are suppose to use the towels to cover your privates!"

"Oh." Gine and Goku said in union.

Finally, the two were inside the bathtub wearing only towels to cover their parts as Bulma instructed Gine on how to use the shampoo for herself and Goku, Bulma used the shower hose on them.

"What's this white fluffy stuff?" Goku asked sniffing and wondering if he could eat it.

"It's called shampoo and it's used on hair to clean it," Bulma wondered what the two uses and voiced her thoughts.

"We usually just use the mint leaves or during spring time when the flowers bloom use some of them." Gine explained.

Bulma shook her head "No wonder both of your hair's stand up. They've never been properly washed." She used the hose to wash away the shampoo around their hair.

Goku turned around rubbing his eyes to get the soap out if his eyes "Here let me." Bulma handed the hose to Gine to use on Goku.

"What in the world?" Bulma grabbed Goku's tail and gazed at Gine's "How do these stay on?" Gine finally got the soap out and turned around to see Bulma holding onto Goku's tail "I thought they were attached to your pants. What did you guys do super glue them to your butts?"

"NO!" Gine yelled as Bulma started pulling her son's tail "OW!"

"Hey I got to get this off or you can't wash your back properly with it." Bulma stated.

"I got it!" Goku grabbed the brush with his tail from Bulma then brought it back and scrubbed his back "Here you go momma." He then handed her the brush with his tail to hers.

"YYAHHH!" Bulma yelled so loud it made the capsule house shake. Gine and Goku reached their hands up to cover their ears as she did this.

They finished up their bath and Bulma in a trance led them to a room where she hopped on the bed proceeding to freak out "No way they're real!"

"Our tails? Yeah." Gine told her drying Goku's hair first.

"But how? Normal people don't have tails!" Bulma stated sitting upright on her bed, Gine tensed then relaxed when she continued "You two are so weird!" she then stood up "A bath sounds so wonderful now."

"Mom," Gine looked down at her son while drying her own hair "How is she going to scrub her back without having a tail?" Goku asked after he's done changing "I know I'll help!"

"No wait!" She rushed off to grab her son and ended up falling on top of him as they crashed into the bathroom.

"KYAA!" Bulma dipped into her bubble bath "What are you guys doing in here?"

Gine covered her son's eyes as they slowly stood "I just wanted to help you scrub your back."

"No way! I can scrub my own back." Bulma said angrily "There's a big difference between a man and a woman and I'm a woman!" she then threw a glare to Gine who was trying to get out with Goku.

"Gosh you don't have to be ashamed no way." Goku shook his head while his mother still covered his eyes. His mother just threw an apologetic look at Bulma.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Bulma hissed "I happened to be one of the most beautiful girls you'll ever see!" She glared daggers "So what do I have to be ashamed of buster!"

"Not having a tail."

Gine barked out a laugh having Bulma narrow her eyes at the two "That's it get out of my face."

"So you don't want our help?"

"Beat it."

Before Goku could mutter another word Gine rushed out closing the bathroom behind her "Sorry Bulma!"

The mother placed her son on one of the seats and sat next to him rubbing her temples "I'm still hungry momma." She fell off her seat.

"So this is it?" Goku asked eyeing the food Bulma brought out disappointing him and his mother. He grabbed the bread while his mom drank some of the liquid "EW yuck this bread doesn't have any flavor!"

"The soup might taste a little better." Gine deadpanned.

"It's bitter!" Goku complained.

"That's not soup its coffee and how are you expected to grow big and strong if you don't eat right?" Bulma asked while sipping her coffee.

"You're right," Goku said then eyed his mother who let out a sigh and stood up "Alright let's go look for a snack hon."

They went out looking for food, but couldn't find any "We should split up." Goku told her after he caught only a centipede.

"Well alright, but let's call each other when we find something." She told him before flying away.

Goku climbed a tress and started hopping on the opposite direction "Hey that's a big bird!" he went to follow the giant flying bird eager for some meat. He saw it land on the bottom of some ledge. Carefully he swung his way down to the bird then let out an annoyed growl.

"The kid likes to jump."

"He's a hopper alright."

There were two people opposite of him heading towards his meal; a lady with straight black hair and a fox "Beat it kid before you get hurt."

"You beat it!" He pointed "Look I'm not going anywhere that's my big birdie. I saw it first so you two just stay away!" This big bird looked strange, but it was food.

"What in the world is he talking about?" The fox asked blinking.

"Beats me, Kid I think I hear your mommy calling."

Goku stood straighter turning around and listening, but didn't hear her so they must be lying! A growl came from behind the two newcomers and saw wild wolves with red eyes surrounding the trio. His eyes shined with hunger at seeing so many tasty meats "Alright now there's enough for all of us! Yum." He told them ignoring whatever they said before.

The wolves came at them then ready to eat something new like the humans and fox. The two new faces ran off to their ride as Goku started attacking the wolves. He loved the thrill of a fight and happily wanted to chow down. Then he heard a loud sound, facing up he saw his bird getting away. Running off to catch it he paid no mind to the wolves getting on top of him "POWER POLE EXTEND!" he rushed up letting the wolves fall off of him.

"YAHH!" Gine hearing his son's battle cry went to investigate. She saw him give a huge bird a kick to the side making it go down.

Goku felt his mother grab him around his waist "Hey mom I just got us a big bird!" he pointed to where he saw it drop.

"Gosh darn it," Goku poked it with his power pole "this birdie's rock hard."

Gine heard a howl from a distance "Well at least we'll be able to enjoy some wolf."

"GIEHHH!" Bulma shut the door after Goku showed her their catches "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO EAT THAT!"

"Oh well more for us." Gine giggled with her son as their meal cooked.

They entered the capsule again laughing about their meal "Burp," Goku let out causing Bulma to hand them toothbrushes and toothpaste demanding they brush their teeth. Right after Bulma finished brushing her own teeth she came out and couldn't help but think how adorable the kid looked sleeping with his mom on the floor. She turned off the lights and went to bed ready for the next day to begin already.

Gine woke up first to see her son using her stomach as his pillow. She gave out a yawn "Goku wake up honey its morning." He let out a loud yawn exclaiming "Wow mom I just had the most amazing dream!"

Bulma hearing noise lifted her blanket off to see the two Son's sitting on the floor laughing out loud "You early birds can have your worms."

"If you were any slower you'd be a turtle!" Goku exclaimed to Bulma as she brushed her hair. His mother and him are dressed and bored as they stared at the blue haired teen brushing her hair.

"Shut up you guys just wake up too early!" She grumbled "Would either of you want some coffee?"

"NO!" The two said together remembering the bitter taste "We'll just go out and get some exercise done." They ran outside before Bulma could offer them some of her bad tasting food.

Goku puffed out his chest, letting a breath in then went over to a huge boulder, face turning red as he struggled to pick it up "Don't you want something smaller Goku?"

"No…I can handle…it." He huffed out then threw it to his mother "Here catch!"

Gine caught it with ease using one hand to smash it to pieces "How about you try that one." She pointed to a slightly smaller rock. He nodded and rushed off to pick it up "Wah!"

"Yah!" Goku jumped back at the talking rock.

"Hmm?" Gine walked closer to them "It's a turtle!"

His eyes widened in surprise "Bulma wow you really did turn into a turtle!"

"That was scary!" The turtle exclaimed.

Bulma came out of the house after hearing a commotion "Hey who the heck are you two talking to?" She looked down "Hn?"

"So it isn't you." Goku said.

"IDIOT!" Bulma turned red "But isn't this a sea turtle? What's it doing all the way here?"

The turtle looked up at the humans "Excuse me but if it would be possible to get some salt water and perhaps some seaweed if you have any."

_*Five Minutes Later*_

"Ah that hit the spot aromatic," The turtle burped out.

"Yeah I think it's an eighty-seven."

"Nope…eighty-six."

"Oh really, are you sure about that?"

"Ah huh I know my water."

Gine and Goku sat on top of another boulder as they stared at Bulma and Turtle talking to each other about water.

"So what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"The truth is I am," Turtle took a pause "a turtle."

Everyone sweat dropped at him "No duh!"

"Well to make an incredibly long story short I'm lost. It's that simple I'm lost. I've been trying to find my way back to sea for over a year now." He said to them.

"That's so sad," Bulma said "Hold on let me see how far it is," she went inside the house for a moment then came back with her map "Bad news you're still over a hundred miles away."

"Great that'll take me twenty years." Turtle said sadly.

"Aw I wish we could help you." Gine said jumping down from her spot.

Goku followed right after "Hey do you want us to carry you Mr. Turtle?"

"Why yes thank you!" Turtle laughed happily.

"Are you nuts?" Bulma said angrily.

Goku looked confused at her while Gine already started lifting Turtle up "But you just said you wish you could help. So then why don't we just take him to the sea?"

"I didn't mean that for real Goku! We're on an adventure and don't have time to transport a beach turtle okay?"

"Fine we'll do it ourselves right mom?" Goku stuck his tongue out at Bulma.

Gine already had the turtle behind her back "Right. Don't worry Mr. Turtle we'll get you back home in no time."

"Are most girls like her from where you're from?" Goku asked as they started jogging.

Turtle shook his head "Nope most have tails."

"Like my mom!" Goku smiled up at them.

They ran for a couple of miles before they heard someone calling for them "Stop!" they didn't seem surprise to see Bulma riding another bike behind them "I decided to forgive you guys."

"Slow down you'll mess up your hair!" Goku didn't want her to spend a lifetime fixing her hair again "And what's the matter scared?"

"Shut up!"

Gine, Goku, Bulma, and Turtle were on their way to the sea, putting the hunt for dragon balls on hold. They ran, except Bulma and Turtle, for over two hours without breakfast and Goku was hoping they arrive fast "I hope we get there soon. I'm really getting hungry." Gine's stomach silently agreed. She knew that she should help the turtle get back home safely, but her stomach wasn't going to behave.

"You know this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Turtle told Gine and Goku.

"Aw," Gine told him thinking that was terrible no one wanted to help the dear.

"It's no big deal really." Goku told him giving a smile.

Turtle looked at them with happiness "I just really wanted to thank you." They were such kind people with the exception of the blue haired girl.

Gine stopped running causing everyone to stop "Mom what's wrong?" she looked around sniffing the area "There's something or someone around." It almost smelled like—

"Hold on!" A giant brown bear came out of nowhere towering over them by ten feet "Humans get me hungry, but turtles are my favorite food!" The bear had a scar on his left eye and drool fell down his chin as he came closer to them with a sharp object "Hand it over or you're dead."

"Gine you heard him." Bulma gulped.

Goku blew a raspberry at him while making his eyes go big.

Gine slowly leaned down "Mr. Turtle hop down for now we can handle this." She saw Goku getting to his fighting pose. She copied his actions ready for a fight, though she doubts it was going to last long.

"A little heart burn never hurt." The beast chuckled swinging his sword down at the dark haired duo.

They were quick to jump back; Goku landing on the balls of his feet and Gine landing on tips "Alright the two of you are quick a fine match for my blade!" He swung it again intending to cut the two in half "Die monkeys!

Goku jumped on top of the blade, while Gine flew above him giving a pout "It's not nice to call us names!" she called from above.

"Why you little," He growled at them "Come down and fight me!"

Gine looked at him then at Goku "You can take him son!" he gave her a grin proceeding to jump on the bear's snout. He counted to three before giving him a decent punch between his eyes, breaking some bones and splattering some blood.

"Yay let's keep going!" He jumped down happily.

Gine flew back down high fiving her son on a job well done.

Goku decided to carry Turtle for the last couple of miles "Are you really as tasty as he says?"

"What no way! Turtles are hard, poisonous, and disgusting." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah we thought so." Gine said.

Goku nodded "Some people will just eat anything, but not us!"

They ran off again with Bulma yelling for them to wait up. In no time they finally made it to the sea having Goku and Gine to stare in awe "Wow it's big, blue, and beautiful!"

Turtle went in relishing the feel after so long "Will you wait here for me? I'd like to give you a gift." He swam off to the familiar waters.

"It's not a stupid shell is it?" Bulma yelled.

While they waited they all decided to relax and enjoy the beach. Bulma leaned on the sand drawing pictures with a stick. Goku and Gine rolled up their pants as they started building a sand castle. Gine kept going to the water and sprinkling the sand to make it hold while Goku rubbed his hand on the sides.

"Careful mom that water isn't tasty it tastes like salt." He warned her.

Gine smiled at him knowing he tasted the water believing it was good. She didn't because unlike him she placed the water by her nose making sure there weren't any chemicals.

"Hey what's that?" Bulma pointed.

"I think it's the turtle and something's on his back." Gine said standing alongside them.

"Wow it's like you have supervision," Bulma complemented "Pretty cool."

The turtle and person came closer to the three revealing an old bald man. The old man had completely white bushy eyebrows, and a beard to match. He had flip-flops on, shorts, a large orange shirt with letter and purple markings, sunglasses, and a purple turtle shell behind his back, and some kind of walking stick.

"Hello!" The old man called from on top of the sea turtle.

"Thanks for waiting." Turtle said.

The man jumped off the turtle "I want to thank you kids," Gine scratched the side of her head _I'm not a kid though _"I'm Roshi the turtle hermit."

"Ah… turtle hermit?" Bulma asked at his title.

"Which one helped you?" Roshi asked his turtle.

"It was the boy and his mother." He pointed his fin.

Roshi walked up to them "You're a very brave boy. I have a token to give you for my gratitude." He decided to help the boy first. Roshi walked closer to the ocean, extending his arm in the air with his staff "Come magic carpet!"

"Magic Carpet!" Bulma gasped excitedly.

Goku and Gine looked at her "What's a magic carpet?" They asked together.

Bulma gave them the simple explanation finishing that they were fake though. Roshi still had his pose on waiting on the carpet "Master hold on," Turtle moved to his side "You took the carpet to the cleaners."

"Hey that's right. You got a good point there turtle." Roshi went into a deep thought after realizing he couldn't call on this carpet.

"I knew it they aren't real." Bulma loudly commented.

Roshi thought of something else "Hmm…the only other option is the flying nimbus, but am I really ready to part with it?" he snapped his fingers then "If you can ride it it's yours."

"Come to me flying Nimbus!" He posed again calling louder than before showing his half filled mouth of teeth.

"He's strange."

"Odd."

"No he's just nuts."

Roshi waited for a minute "Now where is that cloud?" he looked around the sky "Ah there it is, about time." A yellow cloud raced through the sky flying around the beach "She's a real beauty eh?" The three youngsters came closer to the cloud finding it amazing "Don't be afraid she's as sweet as candy."

"Gosh it's so light and puffy," Goku said running to the opposite side examining it "Do you mind if I have a taste?"

"You don't eat it you little baboon!" Roshi exclaimed angrily "If you can manage to sit on this could it can fly you anywhere you want."

"There's got to be some kind of a hitch," Bulma thought something was odd "You wouldn't be giving it away. Something's wrong with it right?"

"Hmm…There's nothing wrong with this cloud!" He stated.

"Hey can I try to ride it now?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Sure why not," Roshi shrugged "But I must warn you," he let his gaze fall to the boy "You must be pure of heart to ride this cloud."

"Huh?"

"Yup otherwise it won't let you on it," Roshi told him "It's picky that way," He then stood straighter "Let in old man show you how's it done." The old man jumped high to the cloud and fell right through "ARGG!" He fell on his back causing Bulma to laugh right at him "My back!" he groaned as Turtle helped him up.

"Now let me try it!" Goku jumped to the cloud.

Gine told him "Be careful."

Goku landed right on top of the cloud "Yeah I did it! I really did it! Mom did you see me!"

"Wow he did it," Roshi, Bulma, and Turtle blinked at the boy.

"Of course he did he is my pure hearted boy." Gine placed her hands on her hips as she saw him flying around with the Nimbus cloud. Now when she starts teaching him how to fly or when she's not around Nimbus can catch him before he falls.

Nimbus flew with Goku on its back making sure his feet are secure so he wouldn't fall, when she twirled around the sky. Goku laughed at the speed feeling like how his mom would fly them around for fun "Wow thanks! It's great I love it!" he thanks the turtle hermit before flying off again.

"Hey what about me, don't I get something?" Bulma asked.

Roshi looked at her then at Turtle "Did she help you?"

"No, but his mother did." Turtle pointed to the woman next to Bulma.

The turtle hermit looked at both women and felt himself heating up "I think I could give you a present—a two for one if you know what I mean."

Gine cocked her head to the side while Bulma still glared at the turtle "Not really."

"For instance," he swallowed sweating beads "If the two of you would stand next to each other and show me…ha-ha…your underwear."

Gine blushed darker than ever before as she glared at the hermit "You can't be serious!" How can anybody ask for such a thing?

"Master! No wonder you couldn't ride your cloud." Turtle blushed at the old man.

"Bite your tongue!" Roshi said threw his teeth. He was old and he was horny. The man needed some type of action and what better way than seeing two young ladies right in front of him. The teen looked like she could still use some years to develop, but she did have a pretty face and she was wearing a night-shirt for Pete's sake! The other one was a mother and he didn't see a husband nearby. She, even though was wearing loose clothing, had nice curves that are easily distinguished. From the side he could see the swell of her breasts and if the shirt rode down a little he's be able to see her cleavage! He could tell she had nice hips; it was likely she had an hourglass figure.

Gine stepped all the way back till she was back to back with a palm tree "I don't need any of your gifts pervert!" she felt her whole body heat up and turned around trying to find her son in the sky.

Roshi yelled back "Fine then! I don't need to see your panties!" he took a breath "But if you ever change your mind I live on an island close to here!"

"Okay I'll show you." She heard Bulma say and felt herself heat up more. Gine placed her palms over her ears to cover the sounds as she chanted "la, la, la." It was pretty embarrassing for someone her age to do these kind of things, but it's been so long!

"Hey Goku! Gine!" She slowly turned around to see Bulma still wearing her clothing "Come here I've got something to show you!" she waved them over.

Bulma held out "Another dragon ball!"

"Wow it has three stars." Goku said from on top of Nimbus.

"That's four," Gine said "Three more to go!"

"And then it's wish time!" Bulma said excitedly.

"What that thing grants wishes?" Roshi exclaimed "Wait I never said I'd give you it!"

Bulma gripped at the bottom of her shirt causing Gine to slap her tail over Goku's eyes and cover her own with her hand "Why not? Here! Here! Here!"

"I give up it's yours take it!" Roshi said covering his bloody nose.

Bulma did her happy dance, screaming in glee as Gine and Goku smiled happily for her.

Everyone was finally able to leave and waved at the other though Gine felt like she should throw the old geezer in the ocean. They all finally went back to their current residents.

"Alright I guess we'll have to ride the flying Nimbus it'll be faster." Bulma told them after she changed and placed the capsule house back in her box.

Gine floated a few feet above them "I can always fly."

"I don't think you can ride it Bulma," Goku told her "You have to be pure of heart."

"What are you saying," Bulma grew angry again "I'm probably the purest person you'll know!" She hissed.

"Alright give it a try." Goku stepped aside knowing what the outcome of this will be.

Bulma took a leap to the cloud expecting to have the cloud supporting her weight, but instead she fell right through"Why is being beautiful a sin!" She said angrily "Now my clothes are dirty!"

Gine giggled with her son "Alright Missy if you think you can ride it then go on it!" Bulma yelled at Gine.

"But I didn't say anything." She blinked at Bulma before hopping on Nimbus landing softly on top.

"Wow mom you're pure hearted too!"

Bulma growled at them "I didn't want to ride that stupid cloud anyway!"

* * *

**Another chapter is up!**

**Chapter four is Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha. I'm looking forward to writing chapter five though! Chi-Chi's my favorite character if you haven't noticed by now—made it pretty obvious by my author's name. **

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Leave me a review and we'll meet up next time—not literally! **


	5. Pigs, Cats, and a Rival?

**A/N:**

Eh, I never felt much for Bulma either; she was always that character that came through though. She's not exactly in my top either, but her family is pretty funny. I'll be adding her older sister Tights as a character too, but she won't show up until later.

I can't exactly say much for what my plans are with Bardock if he does come back during the Vegeta (Saiyan) saga. Maybe when I post the poll I'll let anyone who reviews a sneak peak of what exactly will happen if he does come back. Then you can decide if you like it or not.

Will I make Fasha a survivor? To tell you the truth I have been playing with an idea in my head, but I don't know if anyone will like it. I've thought of having Fasha come back in the next chapter as the wife of the Ox-King and mother of Chi-Chi, but I don't know if I should. Shall I or shall I not? I think I shall—give it a try it it's a fanfiction anyway=)

**Power Levels:**

**Gine: 120**

**Goku: 10**

**Bulma: 3**

**Oolong: 4**

**Yamcha: 10**

**Puar:** **4**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pigs, Cats, and a Rival?

"This place looks abandon." Bulma said as she looked around the empty town. The day was bright, the wind was gentle, houses surrounded the three but there didn't seem to show any sign of people in the area.

Gine and Goku sniffed the air "No there's people around."

Both saiyans rode on the Nimbus for the last mile, before arriving to the village. Goku sat on his mother's lap to give more room for the two. With their high sense of smell they are able to tell when someone or something is, or sometimes even _was_ in the area.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked Gine.

Goku gazed at the village house's feeling multiple presences "Positive I can feel it."

Still in doubt she says "All right," she got off her bike taking a few steps "Hello! Is anyone home? Hello!"

Seeing a shadow Goku poked his mom's shoulder pointing at a window. Gine let her eyes wonder to the window and did indeed see someone "There's someone peeking from the window over there."

"Let's check it out," Bulma walked over with the Nimbus carrying the other two "Huh it's locked."

The two hopped down from Nimbus walking up to the door. Goku knocked on the door three times "Hello! I know you're in there!" making a fist he punched a hole through the door "Now it's open!"

Gine slapped her hand on her forehead, shaking her head at her son, deciding not to scold him this time.

"Ever consider using the door handle?" Bulma questioned.

Goku walked in first, followed by his mother and Bulma took one step in, before they all saw a man with a heavy, sharp ax swinging down to the nearest person which happened to be Goku. Though, before it could hit its target Gine grabbed the end with her index and middle finger, centimeters away from her son's head. She pulled the ax away from the man, crushing the metal in seconds and turning the wood to ash.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Goku pulled his power pole to the man knowing if it wasn't for his mom he'd have a nasty bruise on his head.

Gine crossed her arms as she glared at the man waiting for him to explain himself.

"P-please forgive me Mr. Oolong," The man cried with his hands clasped together "I didn't want to attack you, but I'd rather die than lose my daughter! Oh please don't take her I'll do anything." Gine's eyes softened, Goku straightened his back and Bulma looked at the man; all three were gazing at him in confusion.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone," Goku told the man "My name's Goku."

A little girl from behind the counter piped out "It's not him dad!"

"You know you could have killed him." Bulma told the man. Gine knew it wouldn't have killed him, but it still would've been painful!

The man laughed nervously "I was only trying to protect my daughter."

"And I was protecting my son." Gine said giving him narrowed eyes.

"Sorry." He really didn't want an angry mom on his tail. His daughter was in his arms as he trembled in fear remembering her glare earlier.

"Who exactly is Oolong anyway?" Bulma asked.

The little girl started to cry as he held her "He's our worst nightmare," he started "He's a fearsome shape shifting monster that lives around the area! No one really knows what his true form really is," he told them of their experience with his multiple forms "No one really knows his real identity all we know is that he wants our daughters," he shook his head at the memories "That monster already took three girls from our village and yesterday my worst fears came true," he shuddered at remembering the words the monster uttered "He wants my daughter Pochawompa."

"Bully," Goku said "Why don't we capture him for you?"

"How would you do that? He's big, bigger than this house!"

Gine shook her head "Doesn't matter the size," the villagers gathered around the house, looking at her funny "All that matters is knowing your opponents weaknesses. Isn't that right Goku?"

"Right."

Bulma then got an idea "Hey I've got it," She took her backpack off taking out the two star dragon ball "Have you seen a ball that looks like this one?" she handed it to him.

"Hmm how strange," He examined it closely "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well I have," Everyone turned to see an elderly lady walking in front of the others "Young lady I have the matching one."

"Really, I knew there was one around here!" Bulma said happily "Can we see it please?"

The old woman took out an orange ball from her pocket "My grandmother found it and passed it down to me."

"One, two…six stars!" Gine counted happily.

The three travelers looked amazed at the ball knowing they were closer than ever at finding the dragon balls "Wow will you give it to us?"

"No way," She shook her head "It has been in my family for years!"

Bulma eyed the ball "What if we get rid of Oolong, and get the girls back to restore peace in your village."

"Young lady I might be old, but I'm not gullible," she grumbled "How would the three of you get rid of that monster?"

The teen said proudly "Well we are a team and my friends here are pretty strong." She pointed to Gine and Goku who were blinking at her, but agreed anyways.

**_(-V-)_**

"Alright you look great kid!" Bulma gave Goku thumbs up as he came out from changing into the girl's dress.

Gine stared at her son with sympathy "Tell me again why my son has to wear a dress?"

Goku gave an annoyed glare to Bulma as she explained "You're the only one short enough to disguise yourself as Pochawompa and remember you're going to keep pretending you're a girl to find out where he lives, then kick his butt and free the others."

"Alright already!" Goku growled hoping this day would end soon.

_Thump, thump, thump_

The village shook as everyone was lifted in the air with each noise "Hey it's Oolong he's coming!"

"Alright Goku remember not to let him see your face!" Bulma pushed him out the door.

Gine flew out the window, hiding behind the roof as she made sure that her son stayed safe. This Oolong didn't seem stronger than her, but he did scare an entire village it's possible he's as strong as her son—hopefully not. She hopes he doesn't know how to fight, but in case something happens she'll be right there.

_**(-V-)****_**

_What just happened?_

Oolong who was a giant red monster brought flowers to her son trying to woe him believing he was Pochawompa. He then changed into a human with some strange accent, causing Bulma to come out of the house with her eyes in the shape of hearts, drooling for him, and showing her bust through her white shirt _what a vulgar girl_. Goku then took the opportunity to sneak off to the closest tree to take a quick bathroom break causing Oolong to find out her son wasn't the girl he was looking for. Then he turned into a giant bull with another accent ready to get revenge on him. Though, instead of fighting the giant bull seemed all talk and no bark. Gine doubted this Oolong knows how to fight now.

Now the bull rushed out of the village claiming to come back soon and her son rushed out to follow him.

_Something doesn't add up_. Gine knew there was something going on and was determined to find out what.

"Hey everybody he got away!" Her son came right back with no Oolong.

Gine flew down next to her son knowing something wasn't right and she was right. Behind them a loud boom sounded followed by the appearance of some large, mechanical, monster with chopsticks in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other "Guhaha…Looking for me kid? Did you really think Oolong the powerful would run away?"

"Eh?" Goku looked at the giant wondering when he was going to stop transforming, his mother having the same thoughts spoke them aloud "When are you going to stop transforming and fight?"

Oolong shifted his eyes to her and said "How dare you? I was going to let the village girls go, but now I think I'll take you too!" Gine shuddered in disgust.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Alright then—H…HOT! HOT! HOT!" Oolong yelled in pain "Look what you made me do!"

Goku and Gine looked at each other "We didn't do anything!"

"You really think its okay to make me mad like this!?" He yelled at the two "GYAAA! OW!"

The two tailed duo stared at Oolong as he made a fool of himself and continued yelling even at a woman and her son as they rushed back into their home "Now where were we?"

"You were going to try to kidnap my mom and destroy me." Goku told him.

Oolong then got back to his silly pose, one foot close to them and fists clenched "Oh yeah thanks kid."

"You know what though? I don't think you're strong and are just super weak!" He told the shape shifter.

Oolong pointed a metal finger to the boy "Doubting me eh? What makes you think you're any stronger than me?"

"I learned Karate from my grandpa and my mom!" he pointed at his mom.

"You're his mother?!" Oolong asked surprised and disappointed _didn't he hear it the first time?_ "Well if you know karate then you'd be able to break these bricks with one hand!" he stacked three of them in front of the young kid.

Goku took a step forward "Oh yeah I can do it with one finger!" he surprised Oolong as he crushed all three in seconds much like his mother did earlier with the ax.

"You know what I do with people who can do that?" He laughed nervously transforming into a bat "Nothing!" he flew off.

"Hey don't just stand there go after him!" Bulma came out of the town's priest house "If he gets away we'll never know where he keeps the girls!"

"Oh right," Goku said "NIMBUS!"

**_(-V-)_**

"Eh?" Everyone blinked as they stared at the three kidnapped girls in Oolong's "shack" being pampered and demanding of the pig. Oolong turned out as some pig that went to shape shifting school and able to change his appearance for five minutes, then at least a minute break before being able to shift again.

"What spoiled little girls." Gine told them.

Oolong just shook his head sadly "I wanted an obedient wife who would cook and clean, but all they want to do is lie around and do nothing. Take them off my back!"

"Well this belongs to you now." The older woman with the dragon ball handed it to Bulma as promised.

"Wow you made our day!" Bulma said. _Just two more to go and then I can call the dragon to make my wish!_

They left the village people after they took back their draughts to continue their journey "Ah Bulma why are you dragging Oolong?" Gine asked.

"I think she's got a thing for me." Oolong said fixing up his military hat.

"That ability of yours is really useful and it could come in handy in our journey." She stated.

"I don't want to go! Journeys are a pain in the ass!" He yelled struggling to get loose.

"It's really hot here I might sleep in my underwear." Bulma said knowing it might calm the pig down.

Oolong blushed letting the teen drag him along "Well it's always good to go on a vacation!"

The very same day the four unique individuals in the group left to find the last two dragon balls. Bulma had pulled out a speed boat from her box of capsules and all currently were riding it to their next destination.

"This place is pretty far away," Goku said from his spot between Oolong and Gine "How much further is it?"

Oolong asked "Where the hell are we even going?"

"We're still pretty far away," Bulma said as she reached for the map in her bag "This map should tell us."

"We've been driving forever already!" The shape shifter complained "Where in the world are we going?"

Bulma looked at her map as she said "We're going to a place called Fire Mountain."

"Fire?" Gine asked wondering why any place would be called that.

Oolong looked like he was starting to panic as he shouted over the motor "Fire Mountain! Are you crazy?"

The other three looked at him in confusion.

"There's no way you're dragging me anywhere near that place!" He gritted his teeth in fear and anger that they were going to endanger his life, although, no one can take him seriously, with his long ears flapping through the wind.

"What's so scary about a mountain?" Goku asked the pig.

Oolong moved back pointing at the kid "For starters the place is always on fire and the home of the terrible Ox-King! Do you understand now?" He focused his finger to Bulma.

"That bad huh?" Goku blinked at the pig.

Gine gave him the same look as Goku as she said "A mountain where it's always on fire." She wondered if it was a really high mountain where the sun would shine the most.

"Relax Oolong these two are strong enough to take care of some old Ox." Bulma rolled her eyes.

Oolong stood from his seat jumping from one foot to the other "I don't know about that I heard that the Ox-King is the strongest in the whole world!" he shuddered in fear "They say he's over ten feet tall and weighs five hundred pounds and he's always on the prowl for anyone who might climb up the mountain to get through his castle. He carries a giant battle ax and let me tell you he knows how to use it too!" Oolong remembers the story well as it was passed from town to town "He's been terrorizing the countryside for years and they say if you meet the Ox-King there is only one thing you can do: run. Cause if he catches you'll get a really close shave." He motioned with his hand slicing his throat.

"You really heard that?" Bulma whimpered.

Oolong nodded giving everyone a slight chill, though the adrenaline in the saiyans were slightly pumping, Goku's more than Gine.

"Sounds like the guy's not very happy." Goku muttered.

"Exactly!" Oolong exclaimed "He's radically unhappy!" He then shifted into a red fish ready to make his escape "Well I'm out of here!"

"Don't worry I'll get him!" Bulma stopped the speedboat as Goku jumped on the back ready to go in.

Bulma held out her hand "Wait!" she then turned back around shifting around "There's no reason to go through the trouble…both of you look away for minute."

Gine didn't know why, but she felt Bulma was going to pull another moment like back at the village and with the perverted hermit. The two of them turned around waiting for her to tell them to look back "We'll use this!" Gine turned back first to see her with a fishing pole and her…panties? She sweat dropped at the young teen as her son looked at it in confusion "What the heck is that?"

"Freshly worn panties!" Bulma smirked as she threw them into the river "There he bit!"She railed him in.

Oolong fell back into the boat gasping for water before he shifted back to a pig annoyed "Fine I'll stay with you just gimme those panties."

"Hey why's all the food gone did you make a pig of yourself?" Goku held out a knife and fork as he glared at Oolong.

"Unfortunate choice of words but the great outdoors do make me hungry," He countered.

Gine sigh as she stared at the forest while their boat moved, it seems like they were always hungry now that they kept skipping meals.

"Here take this special vitamin," Bulma handed a small yellow-orange ball to Oolong "It'll fill you up and give you strength."

Oolong looked at the small ball "It doesn't look like much but I'll try it." He threw it in his mouth wondering what's in it.

"It's made from all natural ingredients very good for you."

"I just hope you health nuts don't eat pork."

_Does wild boar count? _Gine snickered silently as she continued staring at the pass by nature.

Bulma let out a laugh too though not for the same reason as Gine "Hey Bulma what about me? I'm hungry too!"

"Uh that was the last one." She said.

"See kid it's my hoggish allure. I'm not your average porker." Oolong chuckled at Goku then looked toward Gine wiggling his brows.

Gine shuttered at him, feeling the blood drain from her face as she wondered why she was being flirted with _first the old geezer and now the pig. What's next? _"Huh?" the speedboat stopped suddenly, causing everyone to look around in confusement. They stopped in the middle of the river without a single person around.

"That's great we're out of gasoline!" Bulma tapped the monitor.

"Is that like being out of food?" Goku asked confused at the word.

Bulma nodded "Very good Goku. That's exactly what it is." She then turned around to Oolong "Can you transform into gasoline?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Then what about a paddle?" Gine asked remembering when papa Gohan used to take them fishing in his makeshift boat with a paddle to row.

Oolong grinned "I'd be honored to be handled by such a lovely lady." He stood on his seat transforming into an orange paddle. He landed in Gine's hand who was quick to throw it to Goku's hand "Just move it like this hon."

Oolong groaned that he wasn't handled by either women "Wow that's really neat!" Goku laughed as he started to row.

"HEY I'M DELICATE! TREAT ME WITH MORE CARE!" He growled spurting out water.

Gine felt kind of disturbed by how the Earthlings are used to being delicate. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thing back in Vegeta, which easily could have made her prey.

They made it a shore in record time. Gine flew over to the closest tree tying the boat with the rope Bulma handed her. She helped Bulma off as Goku helped Oolong "I got to go!" Goku went over to the side of the river to take a piss.

"Well it's too bad we couldn't make it to Fire Mountain." Oolong leaned on the side of a boulder with his hands in his pants, relived they weren't at the area.

"I hate disappoint you but we're practically there already." Bulma told him.

"But it's crazy to go there! Way too dangerous!" He yelled at her.

Bulma ignored his yelling; reaching into her pocket for her capsule box "Huh?" she couldn't feel them!

"Huh?" Oolong questioned having everyone to look back at her.

"It's gone…the case with my capsules…!" Her eyes widened in fear "GIEEEHHH!" She ran around screaming "We're lost in a wasteland without a way to get out!" She ran back to Oolong "I think you stole them just like how you stole our lunches you little porker!"

"Hey I resent being called little!" He screamed.

Both Son's stood by each other staring at the panicking human and angry pig arguing with each other "GIEEEHHH!" She ran again in frustration.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Gine asked patting the younger girl's back awkwardly.

Bulma cries out "Without the Capsules we have no boat, no house, no car, no bike, no nothing! We can't go anywhere!" her tears burst out as her blue eyes dilated in agony, or her version of agony.

"Why don't you just walk then?" Goku appeared with Nimbus above her "You really shouldn't be lazy Bulma." He shook his head placing his hands on his hips, much like his mother does.

"You're only fine because you have Nimbus!" She growled at him showing her teeth.

Goku sat on Nimbus as he stated "You can always have Oolong transform as a motorbike?"

"That's a great idea!" Bulma gushed "I'm glad I thought of it!"

Gine scratched her head wondering if she should tell them yet or not "Hey Oolong dear—hey he's gone." Eh they found out themselves "Grr he ditched us!"

"He's actually been after you called him little," Gine told her.

Bulma gave her a death glare with fire behind her blue eyes "Then why didn't you tell us?" she seethed.

She shrugged at her knowing the pig was openly flirting with her too, and handled it better than Gine did herself. Goku went off to search for Oolong as Gine stayed with Bulma, refusing to search for unwanted guest. She knew the direction he went, but he might have changed his form already—causing his scent to shift a bit.

"It's no good I can't him." Goku came back empty handed.

Gine placed her hand on her lips hiding a smirk of satisfaction.

"Grr I knew I couldn't trust him!" Bulma growled "Piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy," she repeated over and over each time louder and louder.

The two saiyans of Earth stared questionably at Bulma as she stopped her chanting as soon as the found of explosives started coming out along with the smell of fresh, sticky, manure "Hey Oolong you got diarrhea, didn't you?!" Both Son's stared at her in disgust "That vitamin I gave you is really a pill that makes you have squatty potty anytime somebody makes the piggy sound! You're not going anywhere!"

Gine leaned up to her son "Aren't you glad you didn't take it now son?"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"I got you now Oolong!" Bulma finished with a grin.

Not a second later, did Oolong appear with toilet paper apologizing for leaving and promising to keep in line "Yeah I'll be in line to the bathroom that's for sure."

"I bet this stuff wouldn't happen if you acted nicer." Goku went up to Oolong grinning.

Oolong angrily said "I can still take it kid!"

"Oh?" Goku placed his hands by his mouth "Piggy, piggy, piggy. Piggy, piggy, piggy!"

The shape shifter was quick to hide behind the shrub as he released his unfortunate distress "I'll get you for this!"

Goku laughed at him while pinching his nose to stop the odor from coming into his nostrils. Gine did the same giving a grin knowing now she had something to get the pig away from her without actually hurting him.

"Okay Oolong transform into a bike now!"

"You lazy…" He was quick to transform into a type of scooter.

Bulma sweat dropped at the bike "This isn't what I had in mind Oolong."

"Me either toots." Oolong muttered.

"Oh well." Bulma reluctantly got on the bike.

"Gya-fun!" Oolong fell to the ground over the weight.

Bitterly Bulma said "Put some muscle to it pork chop!"

"Grr…look Amazon do you think it looks like fun to be squashed to the ground by a horse like you!?" Oolong transformed back "I can only transform for five minutes anyway and take a one minute break." He smirked at Bulma's unbelievable face "Everyone thinks shape shifting makes you strong but it really don't." he couldn't help the next transformation of a pair of pink panties "Here put them on then only one of us have to walk—!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Bulma slapped him to the ground with all her strength and anger boiling inside.

"Oof!" Oolong landed on the ground, still as panties, twitching in pain.

The sun's bright, scorching heat, hit the dessert as if it was a typical thing. There was no sign of life, no sign of wind, and no sign of water anywhere! Two of the four in the group lagged behind in pain as the other two walked as if it was a typical thing for them.

"Haa…hii…haa…hii." It seems each time Bulma let out a breath Oolong repeated with one of his own. The two, which lagged behind, walked with their own thick sticks, with their tongues out—like dogs, in a desperate attempt to keep cool "I'm gonna die!"

"You guys are slow," Goku complained as he and his mother were a few yards away from the other two "I even went out of my way to walk along with you. Now try and keep up!"

Bulma huffed out "Well if _somebody_ was kind enough to carry _me _knowing she knew how to _fly_ than we wouldn't have to walk!"

Gine glared at the girl "Well I bet this somebody didn't want to carry you knowing she'll have to carry her sidekick of a perverted pig too!" Originally she did start to carry the two, but as soon as they were in the sky Oolong took a whiff of her butt, causing her to drop him in a hedge full of thorns, and swing Bulma to hang upside down from a tree.

"I should be pampered!" Bulma muttered "My gosh just look at this place." she looked around the creepy area.

"Yeah something's not right." Oolong said having a bad feeling "I keep getting the feeling we're being watched," He stared around the area with her "It's giving me the creeps."

Bulma flapped down on her ass "I can't keep going I'm going crazy!" Oolong soon joined her.

"Are you giving up already?" Goku had asked them.

Gine drowned their voices out as she thought about what the pig had said. She thought it was just the heat, but perhaps there is something out there. The heat was affecting her sense of smell, with the sweat all four were creating—especially Oolong; there was just something out there. It made her uncomfortable and brought back memories of when she was defenseless in a world full of strong beings.

"I'm hungry!" Her son's stomach brought her back from her thoughts. She saw everyone lying on the ground, Bulma under the shade, and decided a moment's rest couldn't hurt.

They sat for three minutes before her, her son, and Oolong's stomach's started growling "I'm gonna go look for food!"

"Goku stay here I'll search for food you make sure nothing funny happens." Gine said as she flew off leaving her son along with the others.

"Do you like bacon?" Goku suddenly asked Oolong.

"What are you brain dead?" Oolong stood up yelling "Huh I think I hear something."

Goku looked over hearing the noise too, and saw a large gust of wind "What is it?"

"It ain't no camel." Oolong said staring at the object.

The two waited till whatever was far away came closer; surprisingly the something was a person around Bulma's age.

"Yo." The man has long, wavy, black hair—bangs covering partially his forehead. He wore orange loose pants, a green muscle shirt with a marking in the center in red, a white and red slash; he had on an orange scarf, wore violet arm sweatbands, and large blue boots. The man looked like a thug—especially since he was carrying around a sword.

"I am Yamcha the master of the place which you trespass upon!" He chuckled darkly.

Suddenly a small blue cat jumped from behind his leg "It's my land too!" the voice was so squeaky.

"Huh?" Oolong looked at the cat with familiarity.

"You don't have to fear me. Just hand over your money and any capsules you may have and I will let you pass in peace." He motioned with his hand.

Oolong then pointed at the cat "You're Puar we went to shape shifting academy together!" he laughed at all her crybaby moments.

"I remember and you were a loudmouth boy! He always picked on me and stole my lunch money because I was smaller than him!" She told Yamcha.

"I'd say the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself, little piglet?" Yamcha asked with a grin.

Oolong went behind Goku clutching his arm and whispering "You're strong, right? You're really strong right?!"

Puar glared at the pig telling Yamcha of how the swine would always hide behind someone when he was ever afraid. Yamcha and the little cat made fun of the pig causing Oolong to ground his teeth "Puar if I ever get my hands on you…Grr."

"Sounds like you haven't changed much over the years Oolong." Goku noted.

Yamcha having enough told them "Alright boys enough playing around hand over your good or prepare to fight me!" he took a step forward.

Oolong asked "Just exactly how strong are you Goku?"

Goku answered how his mother told him "I'm super strong."

Grinning Oolong took a step pointing at Yamcha "Alright big shot the bigger you are the harder you fall," his grin turned to a smirk "You may think you're looking at an easy haul here but my man will slap you two silly before it's all set and done!"

The dessert bandit didn't believe much of what Oolong said and drew his sword slowly making sure they get a glimpse of the sharpness "Prepare to defend yourselves." He enjoyed watching the pig's nervous face.

Puar stuck her tongue out of the other two once more before hopping away to stay clear of any blood being shed. Oolong did the same going the opposite as her "Just a second," he made sure to grab a spot where he could see the fight, but stay under cover "Alright destroy him little buddy!"

"Oolong, why should I want to destroy this guy?" The youngest Son pointed to his opponent "Did he hurt somebody?"

"Haven't you been listening kid?! The sword isn't made of rubber you know! He plans to kill us!" He hoped now he got the clue.

Goku spread his legs a bit and clenched his fists "Hey! Why do you wanna kill us?!" No one ever threatened to kill him before.

"What an idiot…" Yamcha muttered at the kid.

Oolong turned around after hearing some rumbling and saw Bulma snoring loudly "Huh? Geez and here I thought it was an Earthquake!" He shook his head looking back at the fight "If he doesn't get him then let's hope the momma chimp comes back; she seems strong enough."

Yamcha didn't want to waste any more time, so he lifted up his sword ran to the little kid with a tail and shifted the position swinging down for a clean cut. He became surprised as the little monkey jumped to the air, landed on his shoulder—using it to hop away.

Goku was surprise by this guy's speed, it was comparable to his! He landed on the ground next to the cat, but knowing Yamcha was coming for him he jumped away again—dodging the attack.

The little boy didn't need to look over his shoulder to know Yamcha was aiming again. He jumped up as soon as he heard the swing of his sword. Goku drew his power pole from his back, ready this time; to attack the other "YAHH!" his battle cry alerted anyone close by.

Both their weapons hit dead on creating sparks of energy surprising Yamcha by how strong the kid's stick really is, quickly they both jumped away from each other.

"Power pole extend!" He cried out surprising his enemy at the length and speed of the kid's weapon. The power pole hit Yamcha dead on the chest, making him gasp out in pain and hit the ground with a thud.

Yamcha slowly got up, staggering his way over to the child "H-Hey kid where'd you get that power extending pole?" it just seems so familiar.

"My dead grandpa gave it to me!"

"Who was this grandfather of yours?" He knew of one, but didn't believe the guy had any kids let along a grandchild.

Goku stared at Yamacha slightly surprised "His name was Gohan."

"I knew if him," Yamcha recognized the pole now "Son Gohan was supposedly a martial artist," the kid's grandfather was one of those fighters that are remembered for their amazing abilities "Even if you are his grandson…the pole along with any moves he taught you are still no match for me." Yamcha slowly got into a fighting position "I will have that magic pole. Give it to me or prepare to fight to the death!"

Goku not realizing how much serious this just got complained "I'm starving." He wondered where his mother was. He touched his stomach as he said this; his mom should be back any second now.

The bandit dug his feet to the ground moving his left leg back and his right forward bending down a bit with his arms following their sides. His palms were open, but his finger bended though not digging into his skin much, as if he will give a half fist punch. His fighting stance was much different than Goku's and his mothers "Looks like I'll be having fun for once…" he chuckled.

Yamcha ran to the boy, his speed increasing until he almost sounded like a wolf patting the ground as it runs. He moved both his arms back readying his special move "WOLF FANG FIST!" his move made him run like a wolf and almost appear like one with glowing eyes ready for the kill. He made his battle cry almost sound like a wolf too!

The young kid finally looked up from his stomach to see at the last second his foe jump at him with a kick ready to hit. Goku knew he couldn't dodge as he moved to slow and was hit on the face with Yamcha's kick. He was then hit, several cross punches on the face—each time harder than the last.

"Hai!" Yamcha cried as he readied his final combat punch insuring to knock his opponent several yards away. He has his wrists touching, palms and fingers parallel to the other as he hit the other exactly where he aims.

Goku hit several stone walls as was thrown from the power of Yamcha's punch. The colossal rocks collapsed on top of him, blinding him for the moment. He counted to ten, trying to catch his breath before moving the stones away from his body. He moved up clutching his belly wanting food, but also dreading when his mom finally comes. Goku felt moody at his attacker that he caught him so off guard when he knew his mom taught him better than that! He bet she would have taken him down in three seconds flat. The boy shook his head knowing the fight wasn't over yet.

"Hold it right now!" Goku stalked to where everyone minus his mother were "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Still not dead yet," Yamcha asked annoyed "Go back to the rubble kid!"

Goku got to his fighting stance—the one his grandfather taught him "Come on! I'm just getting warmed up you know!" There was no way this guy was going to win; his mom and grandpa taught him how to fight and they're the strongest beings he knew of! He cracked some of his bones as he got to possession giving Yamcha a glare his mom uses on anyone or anything she felt would threaten their life.

Yamcha gave what the kid wanted coming to him with a high jump and giving a jab punch. Goku followed Yamcha giving one of his own with all the strength he had and both could tell they were equal in strength. Although, Goku wasn't going to admit defeat he used an old trick his grandfather taught both him and his mom "Scissors!" he poked both of Yamcha's eyes "PAPER!" he gave him an open palm strike to the face making Yamcha to fly off to a high stone hitting his back and landing on the ground with extra force.

"That's it kid!" Yamcha got up and with blinded rage ran to Goku with all his speed ready to kill the boy.

"Oh boy I think I'm going to die if I don't get something to eat!" Goku moaned now wanting him more than anything to bring him food.

"What!? All you did was made him angrier!" Oolong told him "Do something Goku!"

As Yamcha got closer to his kill he suddenly stopped when he heard a voice "Geez what's with all the noise guys?"

Bulma had woken up and stopped Yamcha from doing any damage to the starving boy. While he stared in awe at her he didn't notice the other new comer.

"Okay I managed to savage some berries from the woods we were at earlier—hey what happened?" Gine has finally arrived carrying blueberries, strawberries, and blackberries in her arms.

"Oh finally I thought I was going to die!" Goku yelled happily pulling on his mothers pants to give him some food.

Gine kneeled to the ground as she stared at her son scruff down the berries "Goku who's that and why is he staring at Bulma?" The teen boy was now red faced and on the ground.

She let her son eat the rest of the berries as she flew over to the red faced teen and…his cat? Gine poked him on the back "Hey are you alright?"

Yamcha thought it was Puar, but after seeing his friend shaking her head and pointing behind he felt a nose bleed burst. Covering his nose he crawled back several feet away from another beautiful woman.

"Master are you alright!?" Puar asked.

Yamcha muttered "Let's retreat for now." He quickly left with Puar on his shoulder back.

Gine blinked at the strange teen and then looked at Bulma hoping she'd explain "Hey who was that hunk! He was absolutely dreamy!"

"I thought you would've known." Gine said as they both looked questionably at Goku and Oolong.

* * *

**Finally I wrote this chapter! I thought it was going to take me forever, but luckily it didn't!**

**Anyway I want all of you to review and tell me what you thought and if you're looking forward for the next chapter! **

**I'm kind of interesting in having Fasha being a survivor and am looking forward to her and Gine finally meeting after years.**

**And here are a few extra power levels:**

**Goku Angry: 13**

**Goku after punching Yamcha away: 4—A saiyan needs his food!**

**Yamcha Angry: 13**

**Bulma angry: 6**


	6. Keeping the Secret

**A/N: **For anyone who answers as a guest without another name I'll answer your questions by number, but if a guest created a creative name then yours won't be counted as a number.

**Guest 1:** How strong will Fasha be?

My answer: While it's true she's been part of Bardock's team her strength didn't reach his level. From what I can tell Bardock would most likely train mostly with Tora—being they're best friends—my guess is after Bardock, Tora would've been the next strongest in the team. Let's look at it this way before everyone "dies" Bardock was the strongest. Next would be Tora maybe at a level of 2,500. Then, I'm guessing Borgos—the guy is huge and he dies right before Tora—and his level let's say 2,000. Here comes the hard part Shugesh vs. Fasha…I'm going to guess and say Shugesh might have this one. Why? In the movie Fasha states she could never remember the Great Ape transformation, Shugesh doesn't remember much either, but he does say he can remember the Kanassan who gave him the small scratch. So…I'd say Shugesh was about 1,800 and Fasha around 1,500. Anyone can argue with me if you want…I'm guessing I'll hear some complaints.

Also, the demon blood? I have no idea where that came from, but it does make sense considering who the Ox-King is based on a demon character. Okay I'll give them a demon ancestor; it'll make things more interesting.

The number of positive reviews for having Fasha as Chichi won out which means Gohan would be 75% saiyan and Pan would be 37.5% or 3/8 saiyan.

**Guest 3:** Well to sum it up you'll have to read this chapter to find out how Gine and Fasha interact with each other. I didn't really think Fasha had a crush on Bardock and I didn't really see any signs of her having any which really confuses me how so many says she had one! Anyway in this fic she doesn't and never had a crush on him.

Fasha won't really join them in the journey and to find out why read the chapter!

Your good cop and bad cop takes on Fasha and Gine pretty much sums up what it'll be like…and when Gine is the bad cop, read carefully to tell when Fasha will be good cop or stick to being bad cop too.

Gine and Fasha as best friends I actually like the idea…

**Guest 4:** Okay obviously many are oppose to the idea of having Bardock return in the saiyan saga, but to make it blunt him being weaker is my intention, that is if I were to return him that early. Not sure yet though.

**Guest 5:** Fasha's power level of your estimate is too high at least for now. You've got to read the chapter to understand why though!

Chichi is definitely going to have a crush on Goku! This chapter's actually been fun writing it and you'll see why.

**Shinen no Hikari:** The power levels I gave them may seem low, but I believe that saiyans are able to come in tune with their energy more easily than humans.

**(Guest) Saiyan: **One of the many reasons Fasha fell for the Ox-King is for his cooking skills.

The Thunder Shock Surprise would actually be a pretty good move for Gohan to learn.

**JMPthewriter: **Sorry but more reviewers wanted Fasha as Chichi's mother, actually Gohan and Goten wouldn't be pure saiyans they'll still be a quarter human.

**Guest 6:** I also do believe the purity of heart will have some effects on the saiyans.

Yeah, Bardock and his crew did seem like they were a tiny bit better than the other saiyans, but not exactly angel like Gine shows.

The saiyans blessed by a Warrior Ape like God? Not likely considering how they behaved, but an ancestor might've been more Ape like.

**QWERTYblues: **Gine's personality is actually interesting, at least how I'm making her and it'll get better trust me. All those moments she'll have with friends, family, enemies, and perverts will amaze you. She may not act like a saiyan, but she'll have her moments.

I know I have grammar errors, but I'm writing this whole thing myself! I'm going to make mistakes now and again.

**Power Levels:**

**Gine: 120**

**Goku: 13**

**Bulma: 3**

**Oolong: 4**

**Yamcha: 12**

**Puar: 4**

**Ox-King: 400 **

**Fasha: 1,500**

**Chichi:** **10**

**Master Roshi: 140**

* * *

Chapter 5: Keeping the Secret

Gine blushes a dark scarlet color as she twirls her fingers around and having her legs tucked under her. She curses at Oolong for saying those vile things and making her son ask those types of questions. Of course she was planning on telling him…just not this early. He's still so young and hasn't even met a girl to his liking. Heck, he doesn't even see girls any different from boys!

She avoided her son's shocked expression by having her hair fall over, hiding her face. This conversation hasn't even been planned and yet she's here telling him. This is one of those times she wishes her papa Gohan was alive! He would've told Goku and she would've been there making sure he doesn't go too into detail.

Lifting her face up slowly and from the corner of her eye she saw Goku's face change from shock to horror. She bit her lip as she cleared her throat trying to collect her thoughts on this matter. It was embarrassing for her to speak to her own son about these matters when it should be a male figure! Still there was no turning back and it's not like she's telling him everything…just the basics.

"Well…there you have it son." She gulped as she finished.

Goku shuddered as he stutters "So…girls…d…do…don't," he swallowed "Girls don't have…balls?"

If possible she blushes a darker color as she nods. Why!? Why did she have to tell him? Why couldn't it wait another year!?

"Why?"

Gine covers her face with her hands as she says "Mommies and daddies are just born like that." Let his questions end!

"But I'm not a daddy though."

"One day you will though." Gine said.

Goku huffed crossing his arms and kicking his feet to Oolong's front seat "That's stupid."

She sighs in relief knowing he's done with his questions. Though, she knows one day she'll have to tell him the rest, but hopefully it won't be until years from now.

"I can't believe you took this long to tell him." Oolong grunted.

Gine blushed again though not as dark "Shut up!"

"You should've told him earlier." Bulma said from her seat on the passenger's side.

Groaning she hid her face again muttering "I wish I never had to." This was all Oolong's fault and Bulma for demanding that she explain to Goku the difference!

Everything was normal the night before; they were all inside Oolong's vehicle enjoying a meal before bed. Bulma took a bath, then she did and right after they both discovered they didn't have any clean clothes! Oolong said he would clean the clothes, but Gine didn't want that little pig going anywhere near her clothing. So while Bulma went to sleep, she uses the washing machine—Oolong _kindly_ taught her—to clean her clothes. Right after, Oolong gave her and Goku a glass of cold juice before bed. It smelled funny, but he claimed nothing was wrong with it even taking a drink himself.

It was right after that she heard a noise and decided to investigate, seeing her son tiredly yawn, she went off alone. Gine herself felt sleepy and decided to take a moment's rest on top of the recreational vehicle or Oolong's RV. She dozed off right as she laid her head down and woke up the next morning.

She flew down tiredly forgetting that she hasn't placed any clothing on and was wearing only a towel the night before. She came right through the door still sleepy and woke up, only, when Bulma screams at Oolong about her lack of clothing!

That's when she finally woke up and notices her lack of attire! Giving a scream she made the situation worst by having everyone stare at her. Oolong the little pig fell off his seat with a dazed expression, Bulma turned a light pink with a slight glint on her eye, and Goku her poor innocent son pointed right at her screaming about what happened to her balls.

Then when she finally was able to change—still damp—and the crazy morning finally ended with Oolong's RV being destroyed and Yamcha the teen boy from before gave them a car, Oolong and Bulma demanded she gave Goku the "Talk" or at least the "pre-talk" which she had done.

They stayed quiet in the car for some odd minutes as they continued off to Fire Mountain. It seems like forever before Gine took a peek at Goku and saw him back to his normal self before that conversation started. He stared off in wonder out the window, watching whatever they pass by, deep in his own thoughts. Its times like this Gine see's his father in him and it made old scars feel like new. She shook her head and looked back out her window.

"How much longer till we get there?" Bulma asked tiredly.

Oolong kept his eyes on the road as he says "Not long enough."

"You're still scared?" Bulma scoffed "It's not real Oolong, just a legend. There's like no way a mountain could always be on fire."

Gine had seen things similar to what Oolong described back as a child and through her early teen years. It could likely be true especially with how the temperature feels warmer than normal.

"Oh wow look at the sunset have you ever seen anything like it?" Goku pointed at the beautiful orange bright colors ahead.

Bulma agreed "Oh wow."

Gine stared carefully at the "sunset" and jumped back as she realized what it actually was.

"That's not a sun set you idiots! That's fire Mountain." Oolong stated loudly.

Everyone but Oolong seemed shocked at the new area and spoke with bewilderment. They got closer to the mountain leaning closer to get a better look at the flames surrounding the place "Well this is Fire Mountain." Oolong said as he put the small car in park.

The four got out of the car staring at the flames "Wow I've never seen anything like it!" Bulma said in awe.

Goku jumped on top of the car and Gine sat on the front as they stared at the flames burst with fury "Well we've seen enough now let's get out of here!" Oolong said hoping they'll listen this time to him.

"We have to get the dragon ball first Oolong!" Bulma told him with a sneer "No silly bonfire's going to scare me away." She crosses her arms around her bunny suit. Gine wonders if anyone will take Bulma serious wearing that costume; she also wonders why Oolong had that outfit in the first place.

Oolong and Bulma continue going back and forth one trying to warn, the other just wanting the dragon ball "Yeah I'm sure it up there," Oolong pointed to the top of the mountain "probably in his castle and it's all yours just: get pass the fearsome giant in the world and pass through the wall of flame there and THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

"I wonder when Oolong will try to make his escape again." Gine whispers to her son as they listened to the two bicker and the story he told of the area and how the fire started.

Goku watched Oolong before saying "Now." They watched Oolong try to make his getaway and waited for him to get a head start before the three called out "Piggy, piggy, piggy!" Gine and Goku laughed at his situation while Bulma did it in anger.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Ugh it's so hot here!" Bulma complains loudly.

Oolong panicked saying "Dummy shut up! The Ox-King will hear you!"

Gine and Goku walked to the side where bones laid on the ground. Goku poked some of the bones with sticks out of fun. Gine giggled at her son's curiosity as he poked the skull of some dead man, poking the stick through the empty eyes and hitting the skull. While she usually finds these things creepy her papa Gohan taught them to face fear and be successful.

"Hey Sons think you two can fly up there and grab the dragon ball!" Bulma yells at them.

Goku took the skull from the ground placing it in front of his face "I tried that once and look what happened!" Both Sons giggled.

"Goku you're crazy!" Bulma giggled along with them.

"I know," Goku tosses the skull away and yells out "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Oolong cries out "Don't yell! Now he must've heard us for sure!"

Goku hops onto his cloud joining his mother to the sky as they flew towards the flames. Gine and Goku flew high above watching the flames with sweat "Wow it's hot up here," Goku wipes his sweat and says "Here I go!" Gine calls out in warning "Wait no!" too late, her son went low being engulfed by the flames and coming back out with Nimbus.

"MOMMY!" He screams as he tries to cool down.

"Goku!" His mother calls racing towards him.

Gine manages to grab her son's waist and threw them both into the lake cooling him down. They floated back up with Goku looking back at his tail "You alright there tail?"

Gine spat out water before saying "Looks a little burnt, but it'll heal quickly." She sighs in relief that he's alright. She waves her hands on an attempt to cool his tail while he tries to blow it cool.

"HELP!"

"Huh?" Both Sons looked at each other before Gine grabs her son and flies them back to Bulma and Oolong.

Gine from above notices the giant, but her son has yet to "It's too hot to get into the castle guys!"

"S—Stupid!" Bulma yells.

Goku finally notices the giant "Who are you?"

The giant man looks around ten feet tall, had a lot of brown facial hair and is very muscular. He wore a helmet with horns on each side, a long blue feather, and goggles made of gold. The giant wore a red cape and what seems like a violet and gold armor. Gine furrows her brows at how his armor seems very similar to the ones of saiyans. His armor didn't seem to belong to the ones who belonging to the planet trade system; as theirs were far more advanced and protected. Though, the pants and stars on his armor weren't exactly something someone out of this world would wear.

"I knew it!" The giant says angrily swinging his ax around as if it weighs nothing.

Gine gasps as the man swung his ax up at them. She made a quick dash to her right with Goku still in her arms. The ax came back to his owner though! She wonders how it does that, but had no time to wonder as the giant started flying up with his ax ready to swing at them again.

"Eeep!" Gine squeaks dodging the ax as he swung it with a speed matching her own. She dodges each one and notices that he wasn't even getting tired. Fear started consuming her but she shook it back as her son wiggles out of her arms "Goku—yah!" her back hit one of the destroyed walls and the ax centimeters away from her face. He had swung it and was close to tearing her head off!

Goku was quick to act calling Nimbus to distract the guy who almost hurt his mom! He flew around him in circles waiting for his eyes to indicate he was dizzy before giving a high kick to his back, hoping to do some damage, but to no avail!

"This guy's a rock!" Goku pouted going back to his mom and helping her shocked and dazed expression back to normal.

"Are you crazy get out of there kid! You can't hurt the Ox-King!" Oolong shook as he even witnessed that the kids mother close to having her head chopped off.

Gine rubbed the back of her head as her son gasps out "You're the Ox-King?"

"Hmm," He confirms focusing his gaze at the cloud "I know about that cloud!" he pointed to Nimbus "And you couldn't have ridden it if you stole it! So who gave it to you?" The Ox-King demanded.

"I got it from a man who said he was the turtle hermit." Goku explained to him.

"Turtle Hermit?" He knew that man anywhere "His name's master Roshi!" The Ox-king moved closer "He was my old teacher do you know where I could find him?"

Gine nods slowly "We should be able to retrace our steps," This Ox-King seems kind of scary "He lives by some ocean from what I could tell."

Ox-King started hopping from one foot to another in pure joy "Oh boy! I can finally return to my castle!"

Everyone stares in surprise at the giant who acted so child-like.

"Hm? Where did you get this from?" Ox-King pointed to Goku's power pole as soon as he notices it.

Goku placed both his arms behind his head smiling at the mountain King "My grandpa gave it to me before he died."

"You're Son Gohan's grandson!" Goku nodded. "And that's my mom!" He pointed to his mother by his side.

The Ox-King began to laugh in joy "Unbelievable to meet Gohan's family!" he shows his giant teeth "You know your grandpa Gohan and I were very close friends almost like brothers back in the day! We trained under Master Roshi he became the first to be chosen and I was the second!"

Gine gave him an excited smile "You mean my papa Gohan became strong because of Master Roshi?" Maybe that old hermit wasn't that bad of a guy after all…then again he did say something unexpected and embarrassing.

"Uh huh Gohan and I both learned martial arts from that man before forming some of our own styles! Say! What are your names?"

"I'm Gine and this is my son Goku!" The three conversed as if they've known one another for years shocking the others.

After a few minutes Ox-King finally got serious "Alright enough talking about the good old days," Gine and Goku looked a little disappointed "Look Old Master Roshi has a very powerful fan made of a palm-leaf and it's called the bansho fan. It's the only thing that will extinguish the flames," He placed both his hands together in a praying position "Will either of you two go to Master Roshi and borrow the fan for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, but can you give me a dragon ball in return?" Goku took out the four star ball showing it to the man.

The Ox-King took a good look at it before saying "Yes I've seen it in my castle of course you can have it my little friends!"

"Then wish us luck!" Gine said with Goku giving the peace sign; both giving wide grins.

Bulma and Oolong took the time to come out of hiding excited they were going to live and having made peace with a very powerful man.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Goku said getting Nimbus ready.

"Wait!" The Ox-King lifted his giant hand "There's something you should know," Everyone turned to the king "Why just yesterday I sent my beautiful wife and darling daughter to find Master Roshi," he shook his head "I'm worried even though I shouldn't but I'm scared something might have happened to them. Do you two think you can bring them back too?" He then animatedly said "How would you Goku like to marry my darling daughter Chichi?"

"Chichi?" Goku cocked his head to the side wondering what marriage was.

Gine's eyes watered with happy tears. She might not want her son to grow up to fast, but for him to find a bride and giving her grandchildren one day would make her happier than a feast on Christmas day!

Oolong and Bulma in the background snickered imagining his daughter being an exact image of him that was until he took a picture of her out.

"This is my daughter Chichi!" The picture he held showed a child of around ten years with long straight raven hair, her eyes are large and the color of onyx with the loveliest fluttering eyelashes. She seems to wear a pink helmet and a type of blue armor from the picture and has a bright smile.

Gine gasps "She's beautiful!" Someone as beautiful as the Ox-King's daughter seems fit for her son! She just can't wait to meet her future daughter!

"I'll do my best to find her." Goku blinks at the picture of the girl. For some reason he flashed back to earlier when his mother told him of the differences of a boy and a girl. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and shook his head wondering if he was getting sick.

"Ah she's really cute!" Oolong said surprised that a giant like him would have something so adorable. He also thought of who would actually want to marry such a scary man like him.

"Don't worry we'll bring her back!" Goku and Gine waved at the other three before taking off. They wished them luck as they left the premises.

After they left though it was then that the Ox-King notices their backs and saw a brown tail attached to both of them. He didn't know if it was eyes playing tricks on him or not, but they looked just like the ones his wife and daughter have!

**_ (-V-) _**

Some miles away from Fire Mountain a young girl sat on the green land alone and rubbing her head in pain. She's an adorable little girl wearing pink gloves, pink boots, and a pink helmet with a sharp ax on top and a white button on the center. She also wore blue armor that seems more like a bikini top with bottoms, blue shoulder blades, and a blue choker holding her blue cape.

The young girl wonders where her mother was half an hour ago when a giant dinosaur chased her around for who knows how long and a boy five to seven years older than her came out of nowhere and giving her head a sharp elbow strike. She passed out right after and woke up to the same person who knocked her out.

He seems to blabber on about being in love with her, but she paid half attention to him. She knew when her mother came or even her father he was going to get it! Maybe she could use some of the moves her father taught her and teach him a lesson herself!

The sound of car tires racing away brought her attention back to where the guy along with his cat was before, but he seems to have left.

"Hey!" Her ears picked up the sound from above "Are you Chichi?"

She looked up to see a boy shorter than her by a few inches wearing some blue fighting uniform. The boy had messy hair going every direction, slight tan, dark onyx eyes, and a tail like her! Her eyes lingered on the boy's tail wondering why he had one when she knew of only herself and her mother having one.

"Why yes I am…but I don't think I know who you are?!" Chichi calls up to the boy on top of a yellow cloud.

Goku had Nimbus float closer to the ground before he notices something brown and furry wrapped loosely around her waist "Hey you have a tail too!"

"I noticed yours too!" Chichi never met a boy with a tail before. Was it common for them to have their tails hang loosely? Her mother told her to keep it wrapped around herself in case someone decided to pull it. She wonders if she could trust this boy.

Goku wiggles his tail freely "Why do you have it wrapped? Doesn't it bother you?"

"My mommy told me to keep it around myself in case someone pulls it." Chichi told him "It really hurts and I'd rather not feel pain."

"My mommy tells me the same thing, but only when we're hunting or sparing!" He then grinned at her "I'm not going to pull it and I bet it feels nice to have it move around freely."

Chichi stares at his smiling expression wondering if he was lying, her parents always told her to never trust someone so easily, but she felt that she can trust him without problems. He also looks kind of cute. She slowly let her tail unwrap itself and let it move freely "I missed this." With the constant fire around her home she could almost never let it free.

Goku stares at the girl's relaxed and happy expression feeling like he should return the expression to her. He always did feel better when seeing another happy, but somehow hers felt different. Maybe it's because she has a tail too!

"Oh right," Goku finally shook his head "Your dad the Ox-King asked me and my mom to find you and your mom. He also wants' us to go to go and get the bansho fan at Master Roshi's place!"

"Really?" She was right to trust him. If her daddy trusts him than she should too!

"Come on hop on Nimbus and we'll ride together." He said.

"I can actually ride this cotton candy cloud?" Chichi asks.

"As long as you're pure of heart!" Goku tells her.

"Then it's fine! When you're the daughter of the Ox-King there really is no reason to misbehave!"

Chichi jumped up grabbing a firm hold on the cloud, but it was still too high up! She struggles to get on wishing she could fly like her parents, but her mommy says she's still too young to learn! Finally, she had enough and had her tail latch onto Goku's using it as leverage.

Goku froze up at his tail being pulled and as she let go he shutters "Can you not do that?"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

They both flew on the flying Nimbus to who knows where "Wait what about my mom?"

"Your mom's the short haired, black color eyes, wearing pink girl right?" Goku only saw another woman with a tail.

"Yes!"

"My mom decided to stay with her," Goku shrugged "She said they know each other."

Chichi chewed on her lip wondering why her mother never mentioned other people with tails before, "Huh?" she felt something touching her most private part. Giving a squeal she saw Goku using his feet to pat her down there.

"All of you girls really don't have any balls!"

**_ (-V-) _**

Gine stood across from the woman she never thought she'd see again. It's been over twelve years since she saw her and everyone—not including earthlings—knew that their kind age slower. Their physical appearances are suppose to stay the same and only age slightly as time goes on. Gine knew she still looks the same as she did when she had Goku and not like the humans her age.

The woman across from her though, while her physical appearance hasn't changed by much there was something about her that looks different. Her hair was still short, her eyes still dark, and her tail was still attached. The most anyone would notice would be her clothing, her once pink and yellow armor had been replaced. She wore a pink sleeveless top, pink tights, yellow leg warmers, and pink boots. Her scouter was replaced by a light pink, almost transparent, crown sitting on the top of her hair.

Though, it wasn't the clothing Gine notices the changes, but how she held herself. The woman always stood with confidence, fury, and arrogance. Her eyes always seems narrowed and her expression always at a sneer, but now…she looks lighter? It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and released her of pain. She seems almost human like now and dare she say it gentler.

"Gine," The woman from across breathed in pure shock. Her voice seems to have lost that coldness tone used anytime their presence were together and her eyes didn't reveal any resentment "You're alive?"

The smaller saiyan woman flinched, shifting uncomfortably as her once comrade that held nothing, but resentment for her spoke without hate laced in her voice for once. It was strange to hear a saiyan speak to her like that and she forced her body to stay still, knowing her instincts told her to run from the more powerful woman from the same race as she. If her papa didn't teach her to face fear then she would've grabbed her son and ran back home. Gine let out a breath having her eyes cast down "It's been some time Fasha."

Fasha watches the other saiyan avoid her gaze and felt a pang of guilt hit her before she banished the feeling. Her head swarmed with thoughts of how the other saiyan came to this planet? How long has she been to Earth? Were there other survivors? Obviously, the boy from before was another survivor. The saiyan child looked so much like his father only gentler, he must've inherited that from his mother then. Her eyes widened as she thought of other saiyan survivors. Her heart races and her palms sweated with tension if there are other saiyans will they ruin her life? The life she rebuilt here on Earth?

Gine didn't like the silence coming from Fasha and took a peak to see her trembling with a slight horror struck face. She flinched again wondering if she read her wrong and that the other woman still distasted her. Was seeing her really bad? She knew Fasha didn't exactly like her and was glad when she decided to quit the job back with her pregnancy with her eldest. Fasha felt that Gine was an embarrassment to women saiyans everywhere with her lack of power and unwillingness to fight, at least that's what Gine overheard years ago.

"Gine," Her name being called causes her to look back at Fasha, but averted her eyes just as quickly "Who are the other survivors?"

Survivors? Gine felt her eyes prickly with tears at the remembrance "It's just us and…Goku." Her voice quivered as she fought back the memories trying to shut them back up.

"Goku?" Fasha wondered how that could possibly be a saiyan name, then, again her own daughter didn't take up a saiyan name. Her daughter however held human blood from her father and Fasha doubted Gine would've had a Halfling with an Earthling. Once a saiyan mates it's for life there's no going back.

"Um…actually his name is Kakarot but he prefers Goku." Gine wonders if Fasha even knew she had gotten pregnant once again.

"Oh." Fasha actually does remember Gine being pregnant again. Her lead comrade mentioned it to another of their team and he congratulated the saiyan louder for the rest of the team to hear. It's kind of strange that the last time she spoke to him he seemed convinced that he wouldn't want to meet the newest saiyan. His reaction shocked the team since he reacted differently towards his eldest, but then again with the space tyrant making the rules and sending off infants to unknown planets it would make anyone want to push away those close to him before getting too attached.

The blue dressed saiyan leaned on the back of her feet bouncing back and forth wondering if she's allowed to ask a question, but didn't want to risk getting the other angry. Finally, she asks "Fasha how exactly are _you_ alive?" Gine assumed she died along with every other saiyan on planet Vegeta.

Fasha flinched wondering if she should tell the other saiyan. She shook her head then knowing which saiyan this was. This is the saiyan she disliked so much in the past for being someone so vulnerable to everything and everyone around her. She didn't understand how her lead in command took interest in the small saiyan, assuming he found her appearance attractive like every other male, but when he announced that he and Gine were mates it became unbelievable! Mates aren't common, but when those types of bonds form they become sacred and no amount of anything can ever tear the pair a part. She knew that once the bond starts it makes both have a weakness—which is each other. When she heard this she wondered if their team would fall now that their lead in command finally had a weakness, but even before they announced it…it was obvious they held feelings for each other, why else would he risk his life and never force her into more training each time she got herself in trouble!?

She stares at the other saiyan wondering when her feelings changed, but she knew the answer herself. She gave a long sigh before saying "Gine let's take a flight." They both rose from the ground flying close to each other at a rather slow pace "Well it started after the mission on Kanassa," The story was going to be a pain, but something tells her to tell Gine, maybe it was because after what happened to her she finally understood her "After, we were assigned to invade planet Meat and B—_he_ was in a healing tank," She noticed how her eyes watered and quickly corrected herself not wanting to hear the other to weep "It was to take place with or without him and that's what happened." She could still remember how those minions laughed at their stupidity.

"Frieza sent out some of his top mongrels to put a stop to us," Fasha could still remember that after using up most of their energy to fight of the people of Meat; they still had to face off those elites, way above their own elites "And they succeeded at least mostly," she looked down at the fields avoiding the other saiyan's gaze "Somehow I was still alive, but the other's…"her head shook "They weren't moving, wounds were still bleeding out; they were dead."

"I forced myself to crawl back to my space pod after I awoken," Fasha looked back up gazing ahead "I set it to Vegeta but it said the planet didn't exist. Database showed the planet to have obliterated," She gave a forced chuckle "I knew better though."

"Can't remember much after I just passed out," Fasha looked at Gine from the corner of her eye "Though I always wondered what my pod detected when it led me to this planet. I guess mystery finally solved."

The taller saiyan flew near a wide open land "This is actually where I landed," They both touched ground "but it wasn't where I woke up," Fasha let a smile take place "I woke up in the largest room I've ever seen on the softest of beds," she could still remember how bright and warm it felt "the walls, the bed, heck even the blankets everything looked so bright, warm, inviting, and open."

"Don't get me wrong I was still in pain but the bed made it bearable," Gine felt herself hide a giggle "I was a mess though, I knew there were different people walking around and the thought of being so defenseless had me angry," Fasha sat on the open field "One of them came to the room bringing me a small bowl of soup and you know what I did?" Gine had an idea "I threw it, screamed at her demanding her not to feed me poison."

"Oh Fasha." Gine couldn't help the giggle this time.

"She ran out…then another came in. He was a man wearing white with graying hair and all I could think is that he better not be a bozo. He touched my ankle, causing me to curse at him and lash out with these claws." Fasha blew at her nails "Turns out he was a doctor, but a lousy one if he causes pain instead of curing it."

"No one really wanted to come near me and it stayed like that until a couple of days later," Gine sat across from her with her head on her hands "That's when this giant human came in speaking loudly and excitedly that I was finally awake. This guy apologizing for not being able to be there for my awake, because he had work to do. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Fasha rolled her eyes.

"I hissed at him to leave me alone and you know what he does? He laughs at me patting my head as if I was a dog!"

Gine laid on her stomach listening more to the story "The man didn't leave and I decided to give him the silent treatment. If he can't get me to talk then he gets no information from me."

"I ignored him for three straight days and during those three days he gives me his name—,"

"Was his name the Ox-King?" Fasha looked surprise at the woman "We kind of met him and made a deal."

The pink and yellow dressed saiyan nodded her head before continuing with her story "Ox gave me his name. He also told me that he's king of Fire Mountain, man can that guy brag," Gine lifted an eyebrow "He told me how he was one of the strongest humans on Earth and had many treasures that he values."

"Oh wow." Gine scratched the back of her head. The man sounded kind of arrogant like the saiyans were.

"On the third day he notices I never ate anything, but my stomach was clearly making it known I wanted food," Fasha lies on the ground "I'm surprise I even lasted that long without any food."

Gine and Fasha shared a look knowing how lack of food was one of the worst things they could ever endure.

"He called from the hall for someone to bring some food, but everyone was too afraid of me," Is that really something to be proud of? "He just laughed at all their concerns of me being some evil creature and went to the kitchen himself." she hummed at the next part "Brought back a descent size meal for me." With a man that huge it's possible a descent meal is something close to saiyans standards.

She patted her stomach "At first I didn't want to eat it, but he didn't take no for an answer. Grabbed my chin, I bit his finger, he gave a yelp then forced some fried fish into my mouth," Fasha must've been really hurt if she wasn't able to fight back. While the Ox-King is tough Gine knew Fasha was three to four times stronger and could have easily taken him down "Damn was the food amazing, thought it was just the hunger talking, but after eating his food for a while you just can't help, but be keen on."

"I actually threatened to kill him while eating his food," she looked away awkwardly while telling the story "He laughed and said I looked…cute," Gine saw Fasha trying to hide a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"Aw!" Gine couldn't help but squeal. The thought of Fasha stuffing her face with food crossed her mind.

"Shut up!" Fasha yelled at her turning a shade darker "Anyway, after that I demanded that he let me leave, but you know what he said? No can do Pink. Pink? Out all the names he calls me pink? I screamed out that my name's Fasha one of the strongest female saiyans!" True that Fasha was one of the strongest; she came right behind that one female elite, she used to be third until the queen died "He looked at me as if I was crazy; guess no one ever heard of saiyans here."

"He said he'll help me—I didn't ask for help!" Fasha saw Gine giving her a confuse look. There was no way Fasha would ever admit to needing any help "No amount of threats worked on the man. He had the maids, cooks, and the doctor from before come back. He monitored the whole time making sure nothing like before happened again. When any of them came near or try to touch me I'd warn them to leave before I ripped them to pieces."

Fasha whistles "Made four maids quit, two cooks run for the hills, and had the doctor replaced twice. Seems even at my weakest I still made everyone afraid…well everyone but the Ox-King that is." She picked up a random flower from the ground; claytonia virginica "He still refused to let me leave."

"Did you ever get close?"

"Oh yeah, a handful of times actually and each time he knew exactly where to find me. He'd pick me up like some Neanderthal and take me back to my room; kicking and screaming like some madwoman." She sighs "The healing system here pretty much sucks."

Gine could relate to that "What happened after you healed?"

"I left."

"Huh?" That couldn't be it.

"I flew out the window as soon as my strength mostly returned. Went to find my space pod, but I had no idea where it even was. I decided to lay low for a while and just train. At least I tried to." Fasha seems uncomfortable to tell the rest.

"Earth didn't exactly have anything that would help to increase my strength. The gravity was too light, the objects around not heavy enough to even strain, I doubted anyone was strong enough to even call it a spar," She covered her eyes with her arms "Five days I was outside, bored out of my wit until something happened."

Fasha closed her eyes "The smell of burning became evident, smoke's seen from a distance, the animals scattered in fear. I should have ignored it and just picked another spot, but something told me to go," Gine has a pretty good guess what was happening "I went to investigate and as I got closer I noticed that it was coming from Fire Mountain," She pointed to where other hills hid the mountain "My heart began racing, my hands became moist, the fire was really strong."

Gine didn't believe the fire was causing that reaction from the other saiyan "The earthlings ran around; some trying to leave, others gathering water to put it out. I saw all unfamiliar faces not one that I recognize. The fire didn't help my sense of smell, but even without it I could tell the Ox-King wasn't there. He seems to care for his people, unlike our king," Fasha mutters at the end "I heard the villagers cry and some of them scream for their ruler. He protected them from outsiders making sure no harm came to his subjects."

"I—I went through the fire it was almost like an instinct, but it was like I knew where to find him." She knew the feeling well "I kicked one of the doors down and he was in front of a couple of unconscious soldiers. The fire was closing in and these humans are so much fragile than we are," Even Gine whose power level was by far the weakest of the saiyan race would've handled it better than any regular human "I flew in front of them and fired up a full power energy attack."

Full power? Gine didn't think much of the castle survived if she used that attack.

As if guessing her thoughts Fasha continued "The fire died down, but the castle didn't wasn't the same."

That's what she thought.

"It's been a while since I used any kind of attack so I was a little rusty, but it did do the trick," Gine questions why Fasha hasn't tried using her ki again to rid of the flames, but she'll probably get to it later in the story "I lost consciousness after and woke up in the same room as the first time. Earth might not have strong fighters, but they do have some strange elements."

"The Ox-King was in the room this time when I woke up. He was asleep for a few more seconds before waking up. The man might not have been strong, but boy when he hugged it felt like he could break some bones. He told me the castle was being renovated and gave me thanks for saving them from the fire. It seems the area goes up in flames plenty of times, but they were always able to detect it before it gets out of hand."

"I told him that it was just me repaying him," Fasha uncovered her eyes "there was a sound coming from outside and when I looked out the window it seemed like everyone was outside screaming thanks at me. I yelled at them to get lost, but instead of running away like I planned they praised me and laughed as if I was joking."

"They saw me as I savior; at least that's what he said,"

"You saved a village of course you're a savior!" Gine told her happily.

Fasha slaps her hand on her forehead "Not you too," she mutters "He told me that if there is anything I wanted he'd give it to me." She swallowed "I asked him if he'd seen my space pod and he said he did."

"Later that day he took me to where the pod was hidden and when I saw it…I knew I wasn't leaving this planet. The pod was completely destroyed, nothing worked, and I didn't care."

"I stayed with the Ox-King. Woke up early to train—didn't want myself to get weak," Fasha grinned "He woke up too and trained but his moves were so different from what I was familiar with and at times I spared with him, but I had to go easy on the guy." Of course "He never won a match, but he always had fun."

"Then one day while sparing…he pulled my tail," they both flinch "He finally found my weak point and did it hurt like a bitch. I cursed every word that I knew of at him demanding he let go of it. He did, started apologizing and I punched his chest—good thing I knew how hard I needed to punch to not kill him—he fell on the ground and I aimed a kick to his side, but he…uh grabbed my tail again. He used it knowing I'd fall when he pulled it." Fasha turned her head away from Gine "We ended up spending the rest of our day together."

"Doing what?" Gine didn't think they spared all day. Didn't they need to eat?

"Gine use your head," Fasha gave her a look that Gine could only give a blank expression to "We had sex."

Gine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both her hands while turning a few shades darker than a red rose "Sex ok got that." She choked.

"Come on sweet Gee you know what sex is. You even have evidence of having some." Fasha told her with a slight smirk.

"Can we get on with the story?!" Gine squeaked out.

"Fine after that day we would sometimes sneak off and—,"

"Have sex I got it!"

Fasha laughed at the other's expression. The saiyan was just so innocent almost like a child "After a year he told me he wanted to get married. He explained that it was a ceremony humans had when two commit to each other. I didn't really get the big deal, but if it made him happy I was willing to put on a show."

"We got married and that was the day the Ox told me he's infatuated with me."

"Love." Gine coughed out.

"Will you let me finish?" Fasha asked crossing her arms "On our wedding night I told him that I cared—," Gine coughed again "Love!" Fasha gave her a glare "for him too."

Gine gave her a happy lopsided grin of innocence.

"Few months later I was feeling sick, waking up to vomiting me meal from the day before; at first I thought it was just some bug, but the vomiting increased from the morning to any random time." The flower she held was thrown back "Doctor came and examined me…few days later she came back to tell us we were expecting a child."

"Her name's Chichi right?"

Fasha nodded "I didn't know what I was getting myself into. My mate's a human, I was pregnant with a half saiyan child and it felt strange. I never thought of having any kids, back on Vegeta it was pretty much having a kid and he'll have a slight chance at life." Scary thought "That baby girl though made me feel something I didn't before."

"I was starting to realize how much of a danger our species were and how hated we were. If any word got out about saiyans being alive it was going to become hell. I told Ox to never speak a word about saiyans that it wasn't safe."

"You think they'll come here?" Gine knew the possibility.

"They might," Fasha shrugged "Months later our girl was finally born and boy did she look like a great big mixture of the two of us. My color eyes, my color hair, the saiyan tail of course. She was born with his smile though! Chichi was born so human like, her power level was like a human infant, her skin wasn't tan like warriors and her eyes were so huge and innocent. My tiny little girl didn't seem like she could survive the life as a saiyan…it made me think of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Fasha sighs "I wanted to protect her and train her…she was scared though. She had this cowardly—remember how you were always needing saving? That's how she was, but I saw the potential in her. I pushed her too far once though," A guilty expression showed up "She was five and I wasn't paying attention it was a full moon."

"I saw her looking at the sky and next thing I knew she was transforming to a Great Ape. I didn't look up I knew that if I did I might create something worst."

"Chichi started terrorizing the village, stomping on everything even injuring many of them. Most of the humans are weak and none could've stood a chance with her. I saw her father trying to stop her, but she lashed out her tail causing him to hit one of the tower walls. She was aiming for him and I knew he was stronger than her form, but he wouldn't hurt her…I did though. I threw one of my attacks at her—it was the hunting arrow; the brightness of the attack was enough for me to avoid gazing at the moon."

"She lost consciousness and had a large wound. She was losing blood fast," Fasha's voice trembled "I thought I was going to lose her."

Gine knew how she must be feeling and shifted closer to her "But you didn't."

"No I didn't, but it was enough for me to stop my training."

"What?"

"I couldn't do it. Not anymore, not if it means losing my own daughter," Fasha took a couple of breaths "I saw her wounded and ready to die. I couldn't let that happened. I was training her to fight off danger when I was the danger the whole time."

"The decisions a mother has to make." Gine said "You know Goku doesn't know about saiyans either. I didn't want to tell him, but someday he'll have to find out."

"Yeah just like Chichi but not today." Fasha told her.

**_ (-V-) _**

Gine and Fasha came back to Fire Mountain the same time Goku and Chichi did. They did a quick introduction before they waited for Master Roshi to show up. When he did and scolded the Ox-King everyone sweat drop at the blubbering giant. Fasha the most embarrassed dragging her husband back up and pulling his ear.

"Momma, where did you go earlier?" Chichi asks her mother.

Fasha still pulling her husband's ear says "Sorry Chichi, but I kind of thought I saw someone coming to the village that I recognized and I did." She pointed at Gine.

Chichi nodded smiling at the other woman with an excited expression. Fasha gave them both a look wondering why the two seems excited to meet each other.

"Mom, Master Roshi wants to ask you something!" Goku called at his mother.

Gine nodded following them a few yards back "Okay, so what is it?"

"Well I can explain." Master Roshi started.

"He wants to go on a walk with you!" Goku got straight to the point.

"What?" Gine thought they already walked far enough.

"A moon light stroll really…hehe." He told her.

Gine still didn't get it "Why?"

"You're son said you'd allow me." The turtle hermit said "He said you'd walk around with me on my island if I put out the fire."

"Uh…I guess." Gine still didn't get why she should walk with the old man on his island. At least he wasn't sounding like a pervert this time.

"Great! Then pinkies swear!" He held out his pinky and Gine did the same thing "Earth, water, sea, air I declare a pinky swear!"

They walked back to the others with Roshi yelling "It's time to cool this mountain down!"

Gine walked back to Fasha who lifted a brow "What did he ask?"

"He said he wanted me to walk on his island at night with him." She shrugged.

Fasha gave her a disbelief look "And you just agree?"

"Yeah it's not like he asked to touch my chest." Fasha felt like she should smack the other saiyan for being so naive.

"Sexy ain't I?" Master Roshi called out to the woman.

Everyone sweat drop at the man while looking at his ribs, and spotted back. He had Goku help him climb a short wall to put out the fire. While he tries to find his balance Gine notices a bandage on his head for the first time "How'd he get a bandage on his head?" She saw Chichi looking guilty at the side. Maybe Fasha was wrong about Chichi being a coward; maybe the little girl actually wants to train and is capable of keeping up.

"Here I go!" Master Roshi concentrated all his energy and before long his skeletal self bulged out to a muscular man.

Everyone looked shocked at the man as he breathed out once more bulging twenty times what he was before. Everyone's jaw fell and trembled at the unexpected development. Fasha and Chichi knew he was strong, not as much as Fasha and now the Ox-King, but didn't expect him to transform into a monster looking man.

Roshi pushed one arm out straining his muscles and concentrating his energy carefully. His hand started lighting bright neon blue that followed his whole body next "Watch this he's going to perform the Kamehameha wave!" The Ox-King told them remembering the move from so many years ago.

He moves his arms around summoning all his energy before he stopped at his final stance. Feet shoulder length apart, bended halfway down; both arms extended outwards "Kame," he moves his arms back to the right "hame," a bright energy started forming around his hand "HA!" he releases the energy straight to the castle, the ki being twice his size easily.

The brightness causes everyone blindness for only a second before it dies down along with the flames "Oh I'm pooped!" Master Roshi sat down breathing heavily.

"Look Master you put out the fire but you kind of…" The Ox-King pointed behind Roshi.

"Spit it out!"

"Well the mountain and my castle." He pointed to the now destroyed area.

"Looks like I got too excited." He stuck his tongue out at them.

Everyone fell down with their legs lifted to the air. Gine and Fasha seen pretty powerful moves, but to see an attack stronger than oneself and capable of destroying an entire mountain along with a castle is something else.

**_ (-V-) _**

Bulma and Oolong went off to look for the other dragon ball around the rubble, Ox-King, Chichi, and Goku spoke to Master Roshi while Gine and Fasha spoke on the side.

"Fasha, why didn't you put out the flames this time?" Gine knew that she didn't want to use her ki anymore, but wouldn't this count as an emergency?

"I couldn't," Fasha mutters "Each time I tried it came back stronger than before. Whatever move that old man did was pretty powerful."

"Kamehameha." Gine whistles "I wonder if I can learn it?"

Fasha looked at her with surprise. Since when did she ever want to learn anything involving fighting? "Why not try it?" she asks while they walked back to the others

"It'll take fifty years to learn the kamehameha wave." Master Roshi finished telling her son.

"Aw, fifty years!" Goku looked at his hands disappointed.

Fasha looked at the two disappointed saiyans and saw how they seem so alike "You guys could just try it." Ki beams were har enough, but to develop a special technique was very difficult.

Gine and Goku share a look like they usually do and tried to copy the position Master Roshi did earlier "Kamehameha!" their combined energy hit the car in front of them causing the tires to deflate and the windows to crack with the driver's door hanging out.

"Eh!?" Fasha and everyone else showed surprise at the duo.

"Aw it wasn't even as strong as the turtle hermit!" Goku complains looking up at his mother who pouted slightly too.

Fasha looked at Gine then at Goku with curiosity. Something was different about Gine, back in Vegeta she didn't learn or train at all. She never learned any technique other than flying and she bet it was Bardock who taught her. This saiyan had a power within her that she never used or attempted…is it possible that Gine could've been one of the strongest saiyans alive? Her eyes shifted to Goku; could this child be stronger? His father was very strong and if she was right about Gine then this kid can actually grow to be the strongest man of the universe.

"That was excellent we'll they are Gohan's daughter and grandson." She heard her mate say.

She gazes back at them as they spoke "What Gine is Gohan's daughter and Goku is his grandson?"

"Yes but I thought you knew that already."

"No, I didn't but I remember Gohan speaking of a child and young woman with tails," he shook his head "Gohan must be training them himself."

"So tell me how's Gohan doing?" Gine and Goku looked back where Master Roshi stood behind them.

"Grandpa died a long time ago." Goku told him sadly.

"He did!" It seems Roshi didn't know "Oh I see I'm very sorry to hear that." He looked down sadden before perking up "Hey I got a great idea! Why don't the two of you come to my island and I'll train you two personally." He wiggles his eyebrows at Gine "Very personally besides we still have a walk to get to."

"Ohhh…it be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had!"

"We can come after we get all the dragon balls." Gine told him with her tail swaying gently like Goku's was.

"Hooray! Yippee!" They turned their heads to the direction of Bulma's screams.

"Guess she found another dragon ball." Goku said.

"Hey what happened to the car?" Bulma asks angrily that another car is gone.

"Sorry!" Goku and Gine did their signature hand to the back of the head.

"What are we going to do now!?" Bulma groaned.

Fasha bumped her elbow to her husband's "Here you can take one of ours," he tossed a small capsule revealing an old flying car "It's a little old but fast!"

Bulma got to the driver's seat with Oolong on the passenger discussing where the next dragon ball was going to be.

"Gine you remember your promise right?" He whispers to her.

"What promise?" Bulma asks hear the whispering.

"He said he wanted me to walk with him under the moon." She whispered back wondering why she was doing it on the first place.

"What?!" Bulma grabbed her hand and Oolong's "We'll be back!"

Bulma dragged the two behind some stone walls "Gine when a guy says that they mean they want to go on a date and be all hands on with you!"

"Eh!? I never agreed to that!" She hissed angrily at being tricked.

"Gah! We don't have time for this! Oolong transform to look just like Gine now!" Bulma gave him the piggy threat.

He grumbled before looking like a short chubby version of her "That looks nothing like her you idiot!" She hit his head.

Oolong transformed again this time looking like an exact version of Gine. He grumbles at them while they went to hide behind another wall.

Fasha flew over to the girls grabbing Gine's attention while Bulma made sure Oolong did his job.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon."

Gine nodded "I hope to see you again though!" She jumped to Fasha engulfing her into a great big hug rivaling the Ox-King.

"Hey get off of me!" Fasha even stronger than the girl, by ten times, found it a struggle to release her iron grip. Gine had her arms wrapped around Fasha's neck with her feet hovering inches from the ground "Gine let me go before you suffocate me!"

Gine finally let her go with a bright smile "I can't wait to see you again Fasha! You're my best friend!" Fasha felt her cheeks get warmer, but shook it off "Shut up!"

They turned back around to where Bulma had Oolong on the ground with her fist shaking at him angrily "Uh…?"

"That's normal." Gine told her friend.

"If you say so…" They all walked back to the others, though Gine and Fasha looked confused at Master Roshi who had his nose bleeding and a daze look.

"What's up?" Goku asks Chichi as she looked at him.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you were ever going to think about me again." She admitted.

"Of course I will!" After all she's the first girl who was able knock him off his feet. He just wondered if his mother was telling the truth about girls not having balls and Chichi was able to push him off the flying Nimbus.

"Oh my you're so funny!" She blushes giggling.

Goku gave her a toothy smile "Do you think you're ever going to think about me again Chichi?" he hopes so. She's the first girl who, wasn't him mom, and had a tail like him! She also seems like she'll be a great sparring partner one day.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals covering her redden face "Once we're older you'll come back to take me as your bride right?"

"A bride?" Goku still doesn't know exactly what that was.

"Huh?" Fasha blinked at her redden child and confused looking little boy. Since when did they start talking about marriage? She felt someone wrap their arms around her neck again only from the back this time.

"Isn't it great Fasha? We'll be in-laws one day!" Gine squeals loudly.

"Bye, bye now!"

"Bye!"

"See yah!"

Everyone waved before they all departed their own ways for the remainder of their journey.

* * *

**Wow, a little over eleven thousand words and twenty-six pages written for this chapter and it only took me over a week!**

**I'm doubting the next chapter will be over ten thousand, but hey some will be longer and others shorter. **

**The Emperor Pilaf saga is almost drawing to an end and then the Tournament saga begins! **

**Remember only selective episodes and chapters are being chosen to be written so make sure to ask which you'd like to read on about. Also, in the future some of the Dragon Ball series err sagas will be shortening. Mostly, because I'm more eager to write of the events that happen in Dragon Ball Z. While you read you notice how a like Dragon Ball is from the original, but I have major plans for Dragon Ball Z.**

**Also, I made Fasha somewhat of OOC, but don't worry she'll get her fighting spirit back! **

**How'd the chapter go? Did it clear up some questions? Any others?**


	7. First Came A Dragon then Apes

**Guest 1 and I'm assuming you're also Guest 4: **

Fasha and the Ox-King are stronger than King Piccolo, but because of how Fasha feels—for the time being—they won't have anything to do with the battle. The Ox-King will increase in some power, for the reason that he'll be the one training Chichi.

Your theory sounds reasonable for Goku's survival and I have to say that I've always seen as emotion playing a role with the saiyans.

My suspicion for why some of the characters aren't stronger than what they should be is because they're so confident and don't nearly train enough as they should be. At any rate, you are right that they should be stronger than shown originally and when the time comes I'll make sure to adjust their power levels, but I can't change too much.

I always saw Cooler as stronger than Frezia and creepier. When I first started watching the anime, I was a toddler who questioned if Frieza was a female or male. Kind of a shock when I was told Frieza was a man -_-;

Cooler on the other hand would give any kid nightmares, especially, after watching The Return of Cooler.

I'm not sure about adding a Cooler saga, but we'll see when we get closer.

Theory for Kami and Piccolo, since at one point they were once one person then perhaps as one increases in strength the other will too. They are connected, even if they split into two people.

The demon blood in Gohan will be triggered, but I'm not saying how…markings? I don't know about that idea…

**Guest 2:**

The way I see it is Gine never really had a reason to fight in the past. She had Bardock protecting her and she never wanted to accept that anything would ever happen to her kids.

Gine does have a large potential and in the future you'll learn more about it. For now ask yourselves these questions:

Remember how we never saw a female super saiyan? What if the reason for that is because the super saiyan can only be achieved with the Y chromosome?

Actually, the Ape God sounds like an idea…that'll actually help explain some things in the future.

**Guest 3:**

Oh Fasha will train, but not until way…later and when I mean "way" I mean by years.

**JMPthewriter:**

I'm actually planning on bringing an extra saiyan back that wasn't planned in the anime. I'm not telling who though =P

My plans for Roshi's Island…mostly training and comedy XD

**QWERTYblues:**

I really hope my grammar improved! Just finished high school and wouldn't want to graduate with bad structure. Can't have any of my professors give me the "Are you serious?" look =)

I'm glad you like the story! No way was I going to have them on the sidelines especially Gine! This is her story too and it would've been too boring if I just had them exchange a few words.

Oi I don't even know if I even want their tails caught off permanently! I always loved that saiyan trait even if it does cause them to turn into rampaging giant Apes.

Can't promise that every chapter will be as amazing as the last, but I can sure as HFIL try!

**Shinen no Hikari:**

Bardock was pretty strong, even surpassing King Vegeta, but Raditz still had an average power level for a third class and Goku was born with a level of 2. Gohan is the son of the strongest man in the universe, but before his potential was unlocked and he trained his level was a 1—when he wasn't angry that is—lower than Goku when he was born.

Yes, it's true that Goten and Trunks did become super saiyans easier than the others, but I think it's because the super saiyan gene was activated when they were being conceive.

I could've made Chichi stronger, but in the future around the Vegeta saga you'll learn exactly why she wasn't. There's more to it than I put on.

**slimshadygirl7871:**

Yes! Bardock will return to the story and depending on the more interesting view he'll come back when the time's right.

**Guest 5:**

Technically, it's not certain he'll return for the saiyan saga. While Gine had waited a long time, she'll be at least in her forties when they're finally reunited. I'm also not telling how he'll be back, some have guessed but that doesn't mean they're right. You'll just have to wait till the time is right.

**thedarkpokemaster:**

Let's just say it'll be interesting once Videl get's introduced.

**Guest 6:**

Whoops sorry I forgot to place Master Roshi's increase, but your prediction pretty much sums it up. I'll repost everyone's final power level each time a saga ends.

**Guest 7:**

With his looks? Of course he will, but too bad for them that he's Videl's ;p

Thanks for the recommendation and I will get to reading! Gohan and Videl are one of my favorite couples.

**Guest 8:**

Suggestions are what give me ideas and reviews are my way of viewing who actually is enjoying the fanfic and not just passing through. I have over four thousand views and out all of those only a small portion are reviewing.

I like how enthusiastic you sound with all the ideas being thrown=)

Fasha and Gine will have more one on one time, but it won't be until later. As much as I would love for Gine to wish back Bardock she can't and her explanation will be known later.

Keep reading and giving suggestions you might have one that'll help me greatly in the future.

**Queen-Of-The-SuperNatural:**

Gine isn't introduced in a movie as far as I know. She's actually been introduced in "Jaco the Galactic Patrolman"; that's also where Tights introduced. There's only one chapter, but it's really hard to find one with English translation. There's a video on YouTube and if you go to Dragon Ball Legends you should be able to find the English scans.

**Since this is the last chapter for the Emperor Pilaf Saga I'll post the power levels on the end.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First came a dragon then Apes

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'VE GONE THROUGH TO COLLECT THESE THINGS!? WE SHOULD USE THEM FOR SOMETHING COOLER!"

"OH THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CRITICISM, BUT I'LL PASS! FUNNY TO HEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, TOO, SINCE YOU HAVEN'T ONCE COME IN HANDY THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

The Son's watched as the blue haired teen and pig argued over the usage of the dragon balls. They didn't feel like breaking up their fight since this is their regular, but were feeling exasperated with their constant bickering. It's their constant arguing that caused Goku to get hurt by some bunny gang.

Gine applied more pressure on Goku's black eye with the ice pack she was given back on the last town. She knew his black eye should disappear before nightfall, but it still irritated her how he got injured trying to protect the two up front. She should've found a way to help him, but Goku wanted to protect everyone by himself. At first she found it cute he wanted to defend them, but when Monster Carrot turned Bulma into a carrot, they found themselves in a predicament.

The Rabbit gang tied her up and threatens that if she moved that they'll turn Goku into a carrot and if Goku tries anything they were going to turn her into a carrot and eat Bulma!

Luckily, Yamcha showed up and helped Goku save the day. Gine wished she could've thanked him, but he disappeared right before she shredded the rope and Bulma changed back.

"Eh?"

Goku looked up at his mother "What's wrong momma?"

"I thought I heard something." She said turning around to the empty road.

The young Son couldn't turn his head, since his mother was holding it in place, while she pressed the cool pack on his face. He knew her hearing was better than his, but he couldn't hear anything other than the two arguing next to them.

"Maybe its no—," She gasps with her eyes widening, before Gine could warn anyone a rocket came from the left towards them, hitting their car.

"YAH!" Everyone screams as they were all blown off the car along with bits and pieces of it. Their car's main parts hit one of the giant mushroom trees making it explode on collision. The gang all landed on the ground with excruciating pain.

"O…owwie…!"

"Ugugugug…wh…what…happened?"

"…My…head."

"Ahhh, t-that was a surprise…!"

They all moaned in pain and gave a yelp when a giant, grey machine jumped out of nowhere towards them. The group unconsciously huddled closer to one another at the unknown creature in front of them "What is that!?" Goku exclaimed from under his mother's arms. She hugged him tight as they saw the machine digging through the scrap of metal.

"I've come to repossess your dragon balls!" The giant booms showing the suitcase where five of the dragon balls were hidden "So long suckers!"

"EH!" Everyone gave a surprise gasp as he started hopping over every mushroom tree.

Goku blinked twice as he said "What a strange person…"

Bulma gave a loud gasp screaming out "H-hurry up and catch them! He stole the dragon balls!"

The dark haired duo nodded slowly with their mouths still slightly agape, Gine grabbed Goku taking off "Flying Nimbus!" she dropped him on Nimbus as soon as the cloud was under them.

"Ah! Over there!" Goku pointed down quickly having Nimbus fly him lower.

Gine landed on the ground watching her son yell at the robot before saying "Goku I think someone was inside and…unfortunately they must've left." Goku turned his head to his mother then back at the machine.

"You think so?"

The robot fell to the ground confirming Gine's thoughts "Yeah we better head back."

**_ (-V-) _**

"So you're telling me that somebody took the dragon balls and you two don't know who?" Bulma seethed.

Goku and Gine nodded watching her go into a dramatic state "My boyfriend…it's not fair. They probably summoned the dragon already." Her depression state caused a dark shadow to appear around her as she cried.

"But…I've still got mine." Goku reminded her.

Just as quick as she went into depression she got right back up laughing in victory "Of course! They thought they could outsmart us; no way mister!" she gave her victory pose while pointing "We can find out where they are with the dragon radar! C'mon let's go! I'm the one who's going to get all seven in the end! Now get in the car you three!"

"Our car got blown up oh fearless leader." Oolong questioned her memory.

"Hmph-hmph-hmmmph! I bought some capsules at the last town remember?" Bulma smiled cleverly while shaking her finger "Ah!" her body stilled as if remembering something "I forgot," she started sweating "they were in there with the dragon balls." Her smile turned into a frown with tears showing up again.

Gine, Goku, and Oolong stared at the teen crying her heart out wondering what they should do "Stop crying we'll think of something you'll see."

"You're just saying that." Bulma cries.

"You're right he is just saying that." Oolong deadpanned.

"Oh would you keep quiet!" She yelled at him.

The sound of a motor running had them look up "Hey look who it is!" Yamcha and Puar stopped their car right in front of them with nervous smiles.

"Ah! Yamcha!" Goku looked happy to see him.

"Hi Yamcha!" Bulma squeals happy again.

"Puar!" Gine was the only one who called out the shape shifting cat's name. While she's thankful Yamcha helped her son she couldn't help, but feel concern for the little cat. Puar did hit her head pretty bad before changing to the rabbit's copy.

"Hehe…what a coincidence are you guys stuck out here?" Yamcha laughed awkwardly showing his missing tooth.

Bulma jumped into the car "Yeah we were until you showed up!" she tossed Puar back to get more room with the teen boy "Could you give us a ride Yamcha?" she blushed "Pretty please?" she gave him a wink.

"Sure…we'd…we'd be…we'd be happy to." He gave another awkward smile.

Oolong went to the back with Puar holding onto whatever they could as they drove while Gine and Goku flew by them. They paid no mind to the teens as they all minded their own business well except Gine who was gently petting Puar "You don't seem hurt anywhere and there doesn't seem like a mark was left." Puar gave the woman a look of confusion as she gently petted her head.

Puar couldn't say anything back before the car launched forward leaving the flying two behind "That was weird." Goku said from Nimbus.

**_ (-V-) _**

"This is it!" Bulma told them.

"It's pretty big…" Goku said.

Right in front of them was a huge palace, but what was it doing in the middle of the dessert? It doesn't look like its abandon, but there wasn't anyone around either.

Gine walked over to the giant doors knocking softly "I don't hear anyone." Goku stepped by her side pushing the door open. Slowly, he was able to open one of the heavy double doors, revealing some kind of stone hallway.

"Let's go!" Goku started marching alone until his mother grabbed his hand "It's better if we stick together son." The place gave her the creeps.

The group of six started walking in shivering in fright "It's as dark as night in there." Bulma said shakily "Yeah and twice as scary." Oolong agreed from the back hiding slightly behind Puar.

They walked deeper into the tunnel when a sound was picked up "Do you guys here something?" Oolong asked.

"Shh quiet Oolong." Bulma hushed him.

Goku stopped walking tugging on his mom's hand. She saw his eyes directly on the ceiling and saw over a hundred unblinking lights glaring down at them.

"Oh no bats!" Yamcha yelled as the little flying creatures swooped down and flew by them trying to get out. They all crouched down, covering their heads as all the bats passed. Bulma ran to Yamcha holding him tight and continued screaming alongside of him, but unlike her he was screaming for a different reason. As soon as the bats left he pushed her off of him in fear, causing her to fall down next to the wall.

"What you do that for!" Bulma cried out.

"Huff…huff…huff…I thought you were a bat." He held his heart as Puar held onto his elbow both looking at her with wide eyes.

After, the bat scenario they continued walking down the hall "Uh…my piggy senses are tingling we are in definite danger here."

"Oolong, less talking and more walking!" Bulma commanded the scared pig. She was already scared and didn't need him making any more comments about being in danger.

Goku and Gine turned their bodies towards the next corner "Hey there's an arrow!" Goku pointed to the floor.

"Maybe it'll lead us somewhere!" Gine told them.

"Here's another one!" Goku saw another and another.

Yamcha wondered where the arrows would lead them "Let's check it out…"

"I hope it'll lead us out of this dark place." Bulma muttered.

They kept following the arrows until they saw just a wall "Huh it's a dead end!"

"AH!" The place started rumbling causing them all to shake and slightly jump from the vibrating walls and floor. Then before they knew it stones from the floor started rising up, and not just the floor, but the side walls too!

They all tried to move out of the way to avoid the moving stones from crushing them to death. Goku saw Oolong under a broken stone and tried to get it off while avoiding the death traps. Bulma got caught on one of the moving stones and screamed for help, Yamcha was quick to kick the stone in half giving Bulma enough time to roll out of the way. Gine caught her while pressing Puar behind her, Goku already got Oolong from under the stone and went to assist Yamcha.

Gine saw the moving stones coming at them quicker and told the three to stay still. She gave a high jump landing on the moving stones and is quick to give sidekicks to other stones passing by her; Gine kept jumping on the moving side stones trying to knock down the other stones and placed her arms on an x-position to block some of the stones coming her way.

Yamcha tried his wolf fang fist, but they were coming too fast for him to hit each one. He had to lean down to avoid being crushed by one coming from the side. Goku tried to help by having his power pole hit the stones and crushing them in half, unfortunately Yamcha got crushed by that one, but he was still alive!

Goku got his head hit by the moving walls; however he got right back up to fighting. He saw his mother trying her best to crush each one coming to the group and went next to her to assist. He used his power pole to smash each stones coming to him and the others. By the time they finished they were surrounded by pebbles and rubble.

"You guys okay?" Goku asked seeing everyone of the ground.

His mother went to help the shape shifters back on their feet while Bulma went off to Yamcha after he moved the heavy stone on top of him.

"Thank you! You saved me." Bulma snuggled up to Yamcha causing the caligynephobic teen to scream in horror as he escaped her once again and hid behind some rubble.

"Take a breath." Puar went to calm her friend.

"Golly." Goku blinked at the scared teen.

They went through a different passage walking on the side hoping not to trigger another trap. They saw another arrow and this time Gine was a little hesitate "Should we follow it?"

"The last arrows led us to a trap." Bulma said shakily.

"Maybe if we follow them by the side we won't trigger another trap and it'll actually lead us somewhere!" Goku told them.

None of them had a better plan and decided to try it. Gine was first in line followed by Goku, Bulma was a foot away from Yamcha who was behind her, and Oolong along with Puar was at the end gripping each other as they followed the others.

"It's another dead end!" Goku told them.

"Did you have to say that Goku?" Now they all knew another trap was going to happen. Not a second later did a wall came crushing down behind them cutting them off from the other side; they all moved back "We're trapped!" Bulma cried out.

"Wonderful now I get to die here today too!" Oolong yelled angrily.

Gine felt the walls trying to push it away, but the stone was pretty hard. She didn't think she should waste much energy on trying to break free from here considering there might be an enemy who wants' to hurt them.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Goku asked Oolong.

Oolong looked at the boy as if he lost his head "Because we're prisoners." Bulma explained.

"Oh don't worry if there's a way in there's gotta be a way out." He told them as if it was obvious.

Bulma gave the same look as Oolong as she screamed at him "Goku! They're going to try and kill us!"

"Ha. Scary!" Goku laughed not knowing what type of danger they're currently in.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" She asked him giving Gine a pleading look. Goku's mother only shrugged while knocking on the wall indicating it was too tough.

They all leaned on the wall glaring at the other side "Well, you know what they say…a man's home is his castle, in a manner of speaking!"

Everyone turned their heads to him "Yamcha?" Puar asked "What was that just now?"

"A… joke?" He told them in a question.

"If you got enough time to think up stupid jokes like that, how about figuring out a way out of here!" Oolong screamed at him.

"Silence! I had confidence in that one!" He yelled back "You…idiots just when I was trying to calm things down!"

They were all oblivious to the video cam behind them being on revealing a short blue skinned man with pointy ears, red and blue hat, and black eyes "Hey, listen to me, dammit!" they turned around as they heard the voice "I am emperor Pilaf!"

"So you're the jerk who stole my dragon balls!" Bulma yelled at the screen with her fists shaking.

"Yes this is true…but I didn't get all of them now did I?" He told her.

"Mom, Yamcha I think I can get him if I dive through that window." He pointed at the screen.

"That's a television, you moron…!" Yamcha told him questioning his sanity.

They turned their heads back to the screen "I know one of you is carrying the four star ball! Hand it over to me and things will go much easier for you."

"Maybe in the next millennium," Bulma pushed her face to the screen "Check this out!" She stuck her tongue out making a silly face.

"Grr…so if that's how you want to play it little girl, I'll just do something perverted to you!" Some claw came out of the ceiling swooping down and grabbing Bulma from her waist taking her away.

"H-hey this is bad!" Yamcha said shocked at what just happened.

"What does perverted mean?" Goku asked his mother.

Gine sweat dropped "I'll tell you later."

"Th…this is exciting." Oolong muttered.

They turned back to the screen where Bulma appeared next to emperor Pilaf and two others. Bulma yelled at Pilaf even giving him the finger while he threatened her.

"R-Resist him! You can do it!" Yamcha yelled at the screen watching the blue thing drool as he gazed at the blue hair teen.

Gine picked Goku up covering his eyes from the screen although she couldn't close her eyes as she watched the scene.

"Chupah!" He pressed his hand to his lips before sending of a smack from his lips to her.

Bulma looked at the short emperor in bewilderment "That it? A kiss?"

Everyone in the room with Bulma blushed while in the other room everyone, but Oolong and Goku, who had his eyes covered, blushed too.

"Excellent job! She withstood it!" Yamcha said out loud.

Gine and Puar agreed with him while keeping their eyes on the screen.

"That's all you got?! I at least thought you'd strip me and try a hero-hero, or a puff-puff, or kyoi-kyoi, or some ingurimonguri, or something!" Gine covered Goku's ears next blushing even deeper as she listed all those things. She closed her eyes huddling in the corner while avoiding the screen this time.

"TEH!" Bulma yelled as she landed back into the trapped room once again "Nice catching you guys!"

Gine opened one eye than the other sighing in relief that it was over, at least the perverted part. They gathered around Bulma trying to help her up when something yellow started filling up the room causing them to cough out and cover their mouths along with their nose.

"Sleeping gas!" Oolong coughed out.

Less than a minute did everyone breathe in the gas causing them to pass out and sleep; Bulma sat by the wall, Oolong lay on the floor, Gine went to sleep next to Yamcha with Goku cuddled on her stomach, and Puar on Yamcha's shoulder.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Gone…all gone…four star…." Gine started stirring "Gine…Goku…up…stole" she felt someone shaking her awake and then felt a nudge to her side. She turned around tiredly feeling something brush against her nose. Opening her eyes she saw Yamcha with a dark red face and his nose touching hers "Huh?"

He yelped in horror turning his head from hers to Bulma than gave a louder yell rushing over to the wall.

The others started waking up tiredly wondering what was going on "I'm exhausted." Goku sat on his mother's lap as she rubbed the sleep off her own eyes.

"Then wake up! Your dragon ball is gone!" Bulma screeched causing everyone to wake up fully.

"No way!" Goku and Gine screamed in panic "I hid that!" Goku yelled.

"Oh! What if that crazy little troll used it already to summon the dragon?" Bulma yelled crying again.

"Great!" Yamcha grumbled angrily.

"Great the cells door is open!" Puar told them.

Everyone turned their head to see the wall that was preventing them from leaving gone! Now they can make their escape "Do you think they forgot to close it?" Bulma asks.

"It could be another trap." Goku said blinking.

"Yeah…but why would they set up another trap for us if we were already trapped?" Yamcha stated.

"Good point." Gine said.

"Yeah Yamcha's right! I say we go for it!" Bulma said determinedly.

"Alright then!" They all started running down the hall, but stopped when they saw the three kidnappers and thieves. Each side stared at the other for what seemed like hours when it was actually seconds "Have you made your wish yet?" Bulma asks.

Emperor Pilaf shook his head slowly looking at them nervously especially the two tailed humans.

"Give us back grandpa!" Goku told him angrily.

The three villains all screamed running away from the others. They scrambled away to safety along with the dragon balls.

"Quick! Get them!" Yamcha yells.

The group ran after the fiends who disappeared on them "Eh…" they stopped when they saw five different passages "Now which way!?"

"What do you think Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Gee I don't know…Mom?" Goku looked up at his mom for help.

Gine sniffed around "I'm not sure…should we split up?" she stepped forward sniffing each entrance even taking a few steps into one.

"That might not be the best idea." Yamcha said as they followed her. It only took having all of them in one entrance for a wall to quickly push them down the hall into a bright colorful room.

"GYAA!" They screamed as they all slammed onto some hard metal poles making "ding" noises each time someone is slammed.

Goku was the first to notice a giant ball heading towards them and forced his feet to stay planted on the ground instead of sliding off to hit another pole. The giant ball chased after each one of them trying to flatten one of them.

Gine pushed her arms foreword using them to hold onto the metal pole and fly above the area. She felt dizzy and shook her head "OW!" she looked to the side where her son was pressed to a wall. Her dizziness cleared away when she saw her son whimper in pain, she flew over to him gathering her boy in her arms before flying to the entrance where the others were running through already.

"WAHH!" They screamed as the silver ball chased after them. It seemed each time they turned a corner the ball would follow right after them. They went left it followed, they went down it followed. They all jumped on a side entrance hoping to lose the ball and they did "Take that you over size ball!" Oolong yelled.

Not a moment later did the ball come back causing them to scream and run again "You just had to open your mouth didn't you!" Bulma screamed at Oolong.

"Like I was supposed to know the ball had an IQ!" He screamed back.

The six of them ran again turning left, then right, left again hoping to lose the ball, but now it seems the ball is just breaking through each wall while trying to get closer to them. They all yelled scared for their lives "I don't want to die like this! I'm wearing clean underwear!" Oolong screamed.

They all ran through another entrance having them hop over some standing stones while screaming even louder. It seems each time they hopped, the ball would knock over another stone forcing them to hurry their running before the stone they were standing on would fall over with them. On the last step they jumped over the last one to another entrance and ran down the hall leading them to another room, this time a red one.

"It looks like a tunnel behind that curtain," Yamcha wheezed out "Or it could be a trap."

"What should we do?" Bulma asks breathing heavily herself.

"I don't know." He answers honestly.

They all nervously looked at the other side shifting around "I want my mommy." Oolong whimpered wishing he was back with his momma pig. Goku took a step closer to his mother feeling her tremble along with himself.

The violet curtains then opened revealing the giant silver ball from before with the spot light this time on it. Everyone looked at the ball in surprise, screaming in fright again as they ran off down the hall. They ran to another dead end having them all press at the wall as if it would move "Oh no we're trapped!"

Hearing the ball come closer they screamed pressing themselves closer to the wall. Gine pushed Goku behind her as if to protect him with her arms extended out hoping to stop it although she doubted it with the amount of force it had to knock down all those stone walls while running away from it.

"AHHH!" They all cried at what they thought would be their final moments. Seconds ticked by and soon a minute then two before Yamcha being the most courage's opened his eyes first shocked to see the silver ball stop right in front of them "It stopped!" They all opened their eyes to see the ball millimeters from Gine's hands move backwards and with one breath another wall came crashing down trapping them again.

"You know there's something familiar about this room." Goku said after he took a moment to breath.

"No! It's the same room we started in!" Bulma cries.

They heard chuckling and turned around to the monitor seeing Pilaf again "Excellent you're all safe. I was worried you wouldn't be able to see me be crowned supreme ruler of the world! We'll I've got to go and make my wish. I'll see you at my inauguration okay? Bye." The screen turned off again.

"Oh no there's gotta be a way out of this tomb!" Bulma cried pounding her fist on the wall.

Yamcha got an idea and turned to the mother and son behind him "Goku, Gine you two have to use the Kamehameha wave! I'm afraid it's our only hope right now." He told them.

Gine looked down at her son and he did the same to her before they nodded "We can try." They might not have perfected it, but it could do enough damage to the wall to get them out "But how do you know about the Kamehameha wave?"

"Never mind that Goku we need every second we can get!" Yamcha yelled with his head blowing up like a balloon "Now hurry!"

"Ok! Here we go." Goku and Gine stepped ahead having the others go behind them as they readied their stances.

"Ka…"

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

"HA!" The two screamed as one having a bright energy appear from their hands and hit the wall on the other side. There was a small explosion having smoke appear and after a second or two it disappeared showing a hole big enough for only three quarters of Puar to fit through "Haha look at the hole it's so tiny!" Goku laughed embarrassed of his work. Gine thought they did pretty good, but it could've been better if they made it slightly bigger for at least Goku to fit through.

"Thanks now move!" Yamcha hunched to the hole looking through "There they are and it looks like they're about to summon the dragon. We've got to stop them." He thought of an idea "Wait I've got it Puar you think you can turn into a bat and fly down there and try to steal one of those dragon balls?"

"Sure!" Puar nodded.

"Great idea!" Bulma praised him.

Puar took only a second to transform into a bat; although it looked like a cat with bat wings. She flapped out of the hole to the other side.

"What are you standing around for!?" Bulma took one look at Oolong and screamed "You need to go help her Oolong!"

"Why should I?" He yelled.

"I'll scream Piggy!" She threatens.

"Just settle down Bulma! Alright." He transformed into a pink bat following Puar outside as she screams for him to hurry up.

Yamcha and Bulma both hugged up the hole watching the outside while Gine and Goku complain in the back wishing they could see.

They heard thunder along with screams from Puar and Oolong "I hope they're alright." Gine didn't like it when anyone got hurt, even if the pig is a little pervert.

The teens whimpered, but couldn't seem to tear their heads from the scene unfolding "This is bad! They have already summoned the dragon!"

"It's all over now!" Bulma cries.

"Hey let us see guys!" Goku calls from behind pouting beside his mother.

Gine had an idea and crawled under the teens with Goku on her back pushing them through to take a glimpse. She pushed her head up enough for her eyes to see and Goku to see from behind her head "Wow." She breathed.

"He's huge!" Goku exclaimed.

The eternal dragon was green with a yellow belly, scaly, large, and long seeming to stretch out forever. He had his body like a serpent twirled around with his claws hanging out and glowing red eyes on those who called him. His whiskers even seem bigger than the palace itself!

"Who has summoned me?" The dragon Shenron asked in his deep loud voice.

"That would be me…I did." They could hear Pilaf say shakily.

Shenron's eyes didn't seem to move as he said "Tell me your wish, but beware for it will come true."

"Dammit is a guy like that really going to take over the world!" Yamacha yelled getting away from the hole.

Bulma followed his lead crying "We suffered so much, only for this?!" Gine and Goku continued watching happy they have more room now "DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID PIG!"

They could hear Oolong saying "I hope he ate already." Puar hopes so too.

"N-Now for my wish…" Pilaf said shakily.

"Wow this is it guys! He's about to make his wish!" Goku told the others as he and his mother watched in a trance.

"Now I'll never get a date!"

"My boyfriend!"

Gine shook her head "Come on Goku let's try the Kamehameha again!"

The two took a few steps back trying the technique again, but it led to the same results only having a small hole. They tried again and it seemed the hole got a little bigger "Gosh I'm getting hungry," Goku told his mother.

"Goku let's try to get out of here and we'll go hunt for a feast later." Gine promised her son as they got into the stance again "Let's try to hold it for a bit maybe the attack will become larger if we push more energy towards it!" They called the attack again together and this time holding it trying to concentrate over the booming voice of the dragon "KA" they could hear the low voices of Pilaf and Oolong? "ME" just a little longer and… "HA!"

Another, but larger cloud appeared around them causing them to cough although even through the coughing they were able to hear Oolong's wish "THE WORLD'S MOST COMFTORABLE ULTRA SOFT UNDERWEAR!" The cloud disappeared and the four ran out to see the dragon's eyes glowing after Oolong made his wish. The sky which was darken also started clearing and a pair of soft white woman's panties fell from the sky straight onto his face.

"I think that little pervert just saved the world!" Yamcha told the group.

Bulma happily said "Maybe he's not such a coward after all."

Emperor Pilaf seemed angry, but no one paid him any mind as they stared at the dragon "Your wish has been granted." He glows a bright yellow like the sun before he disappeared inside the dragon balls. The dragon balls all levitated to the sky glowing brightly before each one started disappearing into different directions of the world.

"All of the dragon balls just flew away!" Goku said in shock shaking beside his mom.

"That's what happens when a dragon grants a wish! The balls are spread all over the earth again."

"What!?" Gine and Goku asked in shock.

Goku gave her a bewildered stare "That means the dragon ball grandpa gave us to remember him by is gone!"

"I think we have a bigger problem right now." While Gine is sad about their dragon ball she had to get them out of harm's way first.

Emperor Pilaf screamed at his minions to capture and exterminate all of them. Oolong started running grabbing Puar's paw to get away from the shooting goons. Bulma, Yamcha, and Gine all ran away but Gine had to carry her son as he was too hungry to even move.

They all ran to another entrance on the right side of the palace "We could be running into another trap Yamcha!" Bulma told him.

"Try to think positive for a change!" He told her.

They stopped as they heard barking and growling from the ceiling seeing over twenty dogs surrounding them "Think positive huh?"

"Fine it doesn't work!" Yamcha turned around "Guys do something!"

Gine held her son close to her body wondering what she should do that was until one of the dogs jumped at them and Goku looked at the dog "Yum, yum!" he jumped out of her arms to the pack of dogs.

"That's right dogs are descendents from wolves and we eat wolves!" Gine followed her son example attacking the dogs as if they were hunting like any other day.

"HA!" Yamcha soon joined the two in warding off the dogs to make their escape "Come on let's get out of this sticking dog kennel!" The four ran off as soon as they heard more barking from behind.

The three fighters kept attacking the dogs, but more kept coming over "Gine can't you fly us out the window!" Bulma cried.

"I can't…I'm hungry too!" Her son's right all the fighting and usage of the Kamehameha made her hungry and too weak to keep attacking.

With two of the three fighters weaken from hunger Yamcha didn't have a chance to defend the group with more dogs coming and the minions finally capturing them all.

**_ (-V-) _**

The group were taken to some steel enclosed room with a window on top showing the darken sky.

Oolong knocked on the metal "No way you guys can make a hole this time."

"No big deal there's no ceiling!" Goku told them gazing above.

"Yes there is," Bulma looked up "It's probably made of glass."

"It can't be harder than my head," Goku said "Just watch this!" He jumped high above to the window intending to break it only for him to feel a sharp pain and fall back down.

Gine still felt a little drain; she thinks it had more to do with the Kamehameha waves than the fighting. She had no idea how much energy it can take from a person! She crawls over to her son placing him on her lap and petting his head trying to keep her eyes open.

Everyone except Yamcha followed her example sitting on the floor "Well I'm not giving up! First we're getting out of here then we're going to find all seven dragon balls again."

"There won't be any dragon balls for a year," Bulma stated causing everyone to give her a baffled expression "It's all part of the legend. Once the eternal dragon grants the wish and the dragon balls are scattered around the Earth again they become unusable for a full year. In other words they'll just look like round stones."

"Are you serious?" Yamcha asked disappointed "Now I've gotta be shy around women for another year!"

"And I've got to wait for a boyfriend." Bulma said sadly.

"Hey! You guys nice job ruining my plans for world domination back there!" They turned back to see Pilaf's voice coming through the speaker "I'm giving you all the death penalty now!" he laughed "get ready for tomorrow because you're all going to boil! I personally designed the room for the sun's rays to hit and cause the room to bake!" They all stared at the speaker in fear "I'm going to roast you alive!"

"That fiend!" Yamcha curses the day that troll became born.

"Oh no now my skin will get wrinkles!" Bulma screams.

"At least you'll die with a tan." Oolong told her.

"Oh yeah," She said then cries "I'm too young to become a mummy!"

"I don't want to become roasted pork either!" Oolong and Bulma cried together.

"I can't die now!" Yamcha exclaims.

"Oh no, oh no!" Puar jumps around having to go to the bathroom.

"I'm hungry." Goku complains to his mother who tried to think of a plan with her stomach grumbling right alongside her son.

Gine stood up shakily, forcing mind to focus on the situation, she gave punches to the wall along with sidekicks. Yamcha followed her example, but Goku wanted to keep trying the Kamehameha on the steel walls. Gine knew if she kept using the wave it's just make her weaker, she hasn't practiced it and it still felt foreign for her to us it. She could hear Pilaf laughing at their misery from the background and the other two giving up, but she had to try something, anything!

She continued punching the wall weakly, sliding down the wall with her fist now tapping the wall as the others conversed. She wondered how Bulma and Oolong could still argue even with death's door right by them.

Her eyes closed and for a moment she thought she went to sleep, until she heard Goku say "A full moon? Did you guys know that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?"

"Oh come on Goku! You're making that up there's no such thing!" A full moon? "You should put the imagination to better use and think of a way to get us out of here!"

"But I'm not making it up Bulma! My grandpa was trampled to death by that monster!" He told her.

"What Gohan the supreme martial arts master? That's gotta be some big savage monster!" Yamcha said in shock.

"Yeah it destroyed our house, trees, everything!"

"What did it look like Goku?" Oolong asks.

"I'm not really sure I slept through the whole thing."

"What? How could you sleep when a huge monster was fighting your grandpa and wrecking your house?"

"I don't know the last thing I remember is grandpa and mom warning me about the full moon and how I should never, ever look at it." Gine could hear shuffling "I don't think it has anything to do with me looking at the moon, though…hey what are you guys doing!"

"Oh nothing." Yamcha told him shakily.

"Hey Goku can I ask you something?" Bulma asks.

"Sure."

"That night your grandfather was killed did you happen to look at the full moon?"

"Well I think I did right before I fell asleep…why?"

Gine could hear the others shakily whispering to one another from one side of the room "Gine…can you come over here for a second." She heard Bulma ask.

Her head lifted and turned to them, she walked tiredly next to Goku "Yeah?"

"Is there really a monster that comes out under the full moon?" Yamcha trembled as he asks.

Gine nodded her head "Something dangerous comes and…powerful…" she felt her eyes widen as she finally felt like someone slapped her across the face "The full moon…" she shook as she didn't want to believe it, but it might be there only chance.

She heard the others whimpering in fright "Gine make sure Goku doesn't look at the moon!" Bulma pointed to the sky where her son turned his head gazing above.

Gine felt herself trembling knowing something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty "I don't see what the big deal is!" Her son had no idea what just happened.

"Are you okay Goku?" Oolong asks.

Gine felt herself go into shock and her hands placed firmly on Goku's shoulders. The others started looking relieve, but they were about to get the shock of their lives. She could feel his heart thumping louder as it grew; she knew his eyes had changed color and his breathing become irregular.

"I'd suggest we run, but I wouldn't know where!" Oolong cried.

"Goku stop it this isn't funny!" Bulma whimpers in fright.

She could feel her son's muscles growing, his clothes started to tear, fur started sprouting, and his teeth were becoming larger.

"GYAHHH GOKU!" She saw everyone huddle closer together screaming in fear "GINE WHAT'S GOING ONE!"

Gine couldn't answer them as she grabbed onto her son's neck as he started growing in size to complete his Great Ape form. She couldn't have him wreck havoc, but she also couldn't hurt him. She felt his head hit the hard ceiling and closed her eyes trembling as he growled in anger breaking through the glass. His form kept growing and his arms swung around breaking the towers surrounding them now.

"Goku calm down please!" Gine had her eyes closed knowing if she looked at the full moon the situation would become worst.

She could feel him stomping away destroying the palace and causing massive damage. Gine could hear screaming from not only their friends, but also the bad guys from earlier. She felt something hit her and tightened her grip knowing that any form of attack no matter how weak was a sign for battle "Goku please! You need to calm down!" It's no use she knows how difficult it was for someone to control this form.

The sound of screams became more distant and she thought they had all gotten away that was until she heard their friends starting to scream from below "Guys get out of here it's too dangerous!"

"I need a hand Yamcha!" She could hear them having difficulty and carefully cracked her eyes open looking downward seeing Bulma on the ground with Oolong trying to help her.

"Yamcha you need to help her please! Goku's too strong!" Gine yelled over her son's growling. She knew he had to at least be around her level, possibly higher now and there was no way she could hurt him even if she wanted too.

Goku pounded his chests turning around at the sound of a plane flying away. He growled in anger destroying the castle, but stopped when bullets started hitting his back. He covered his face from the attacks "Hey get out of here!" She screams at the idiots who were angering her son more. Some bullets hit Gine, but they only bruised her skin instead of penetrating it.

"EAT LEAD YOU BIG BABOON!"

"Oh no!" Gine trembled as she saw the shots firing on his tail "Goku calm down!" she could feel him heat up, turning red with anger "Stop shooting! Stop you're hurting him!"

She felt Goku roar louder moving more, swinging his arms around and grabbing onto her "KYAA!" he gripped her in his hand swinging around in anger. He squeezed her tighter causing her cough out knowing if he squeezed any tighter he'll break bones. Then she heard something and saw a missile heading straight for them "Goku… get away!" She uttered feeling like her lungs were on fire.

The attack hit Goku straight on the chest causing him to fall down with Gine still inside his hand. She gasped as he hit the ground with his breathing stopping and his eyes closing "No…no…no!" she cried panicking. Gine got out of his loosen grip, but winces falling next to him in pain, he might not have broken bones, but he might have done some internal damage.

She could hear Pilaf and his minions speaking on the other side, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Her heart felt like it was being shredded apart, and her tears were starting to cascade down "Goku…" she tried to move closer next to his side burring her head on his fur "Goku…Kakarot please." She whimpered wanting to hear him breathe again and as she snuggled closer to him she could hear his heart beating and it was beating faster with each second.

"AHH IT'S MOVING!" Gine smiled knowing her son's alive and she couldn't help but not feel sorry for those idiots.

She felt her son getting up and gave a loud growl of vengeance hearing him pick up something and throwing it somewhere. She heard a collision knowing that the enemy's plane was hit and is now going down. The sound of an explosion followed soon after having Gine frown, she might not like them, but the guilt having them die wouldn't disappear easily.

"BULMA!" She turned her head to the side listening carefully as she heard her friend's struggling. Biting her tongue she stood up forcing the aching pain away as she pushed her body forward flying to them knowing if they don't leave they will easily become her son's new toys to crush and break.

Gine flew down on the other side carefully lifting up the tower hissing as her muscles protested "Get…out…of…here!"

Bulma scampered away from the tower whimpering "What about you!?"

"Just get out! Don't worry about me now go!" She yelled dropping the tower and sliding down with her back to the wall. She could hear Goku running towards them and saw his feet coming to them. Gine saw him raise his foot above her and without meaning to she saw something she wasn't supposed to.

"NO!" She heard her friends yell before everything blackened.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Are they aliens or what?"

"I don't know they looked normal enough…"

Goku could hear voices surround him; he could feel the sun's rays hit his face and the sound of birds chirping. He yawned waking up "Goodness."

"Good morning kid." Goku saw Oolong still wearing the underwear from last night and gave him a wave.

"What's up? Eh hehe." He laughed still feeling drowsy.

"Eh hehe my ass…" Oolong said.

He stood up feeling a breeze "Huh? My clothes…?"

"You don't remember anything do you Goku?" Yamcha asks him.

"Huh?"

Bulma told Oolong "How about sharing your clothes with Goku Oolong?"

"Anything, but my undies, made by the finest cotton in the universe, and supremely comfortable." He tells them taking off his pants "he can have my pants though."

Goku put the pants on "Check it out! Now that's a definite improvement in style!"

"Your legs are a lot shorter than mine are!" Goku laughed pulling on the pants.

"Hey what's with the wise crack huh?" Oolong yelled at the boy.

Goku felt himself falling and land on his butt "Didn't mean to frighten you kid."

"You didn't I just can't seem to stand up."

"That's not too surprising you probably just need to learn how to balance yourself without your tail." Yamcha told him crossing his arms.

"Why would I want to do that?" Goku looked behind him "What? Huh? Where's my tail!?"

Goku panicked patting his butt and moving around as if it would appear out of nowhere "Where could it have gone?" He searched and searched but couldn't find it "Guess I should wait for it to come back." He stood up placing his arms behind his head. His statement caused everyone to fall backwards.

"You are one strange little kid Goku." Oolong told him wiping his head.

The small boy looked around again "Where's my mom and my power pole?"

Yamcha, Bulma, and Oolong shifted uncomfortably as they searched for an answer finally Yamcha stepped forward "Goku…ah you see…your mom's…"

"Right over here!" Gine flew to them with her son's power pole and also wearing the bunny suit Bulma was wearing from before.

Goku ran to her or at least tried to as he kept falling down from his lack of balance "Mom!" He jumped to her open arms "Mom why are you wearing Bulma's costume?"

"I uh…lost my clothes." Gine scratched her head "I found the capsules along with your power pole and it seemed like the only clothing that made it was this costume."

"Oh well I lost my tail." He said sadly.

Gine smiled at her son "Don't worry son it'll grow back!"

"Really?" He smiled brightly.

She nodded at her son "When I was younger I lost my tail countless of times too, but it grew back in no time! Just you wait!" she snuggled her face to his with affection.

The Son's walked back to the others "Hey Oolong look I got my power pole back!" they saw him growling.

"What's wrong Oolong?" Gine asked the glooming pig.

"Take a look at twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber." He pointed annoyed.

They saw Yamcha, Bulma, and even Puar jump in happiness "They look like they're dancing!" Goku said.

Gine saw they put on a show of affection causing her to realize what happened. She shook her head at them and wondered if it'll last. Humans are very different and there's no telling how they work.

Bulma confirmed her theory and she even asked if they would like to come too "That's okay we want to go to Master Roshi's and train to become as strong as grandpa! Right mom?!" Gine nodded smiling at her son.

They gave the two a strange look, but decided to leave it at that. Bulma extended her invitation to Oolong too and while they talked the other two only smiled. Gine felt happy that they were happy and that everyone was getting along better than when they first met "I know when a year goes by let's go look for the dragon balls again!"

"We don't need to anymore." The new couple jumped happily making Oolong gag and Puar giggle.

"But how we'll we ever find Grandpa's dragon ball!?" Goku asks.

Bulma took out her radar "I'll tell you what, how about I give you this radar as a going away present? To remind the two of you of all the good times we had together!" she handed the radar to Goku who was still in his mother's arms "Thanks a lot Bulma!" Gine gave her the famous Son smile.

"Well I guess this is it," Yamcha threw a capsule having a plane being revealed "I guess this is it Goku. Gine," He shook both their hands "I want you guys to be the strongest as you can be."

"We'll all come together and see you guys again someday!" Bulma promised them.

Gine nodded "Hopefully soon." She's going to miss her new friends, but knew that they'll all see each other again.

"Yeah," Goku agreed "Flying Nimbus!" He calls to his cloud.

Goku pulled his mom so they can both sit on the cloud together "Alright to Master Roshi's Flying Nimbus and step on it!"

"Goku, Gine the two of you take care you here!" Oolong told them.

"You too, Oolong!" Mother and son told him waving their arms goodbye.

The plane took off with Nimbus by their side for the start, but slowly they started to separate going to different directions "Bye-bye!" their friends called waving from inside the plane.

"Bye-bye!" Goku said happily.

"See you guys!" Gine said just as happy.

They departed to different directions "I never thought that life could be such a neat adventure."

"This is only the beginning son where one adventure ends another is just beginning!" Gine told him knowing their lives are just getting started.

Goku laughed causing her to laugh too "GO!" they said happily to Nimbus wondering what their next adventure will be.

* * *

_Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,__  
__The world is a mystery for you and me.__  
__A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,__  
__The beating of your heart will see you through.__When you think you can't go on, give it another try,__  
__The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the sky.__  
__Search all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free!__Come on, I'll give you romance!__  
__Come on, I'll give you paradise!__  
__Liberate the "you" that you keep inside.__  
__Come on, I'll give you romance!__  
__Come on, I'll give you paradise!__  
__Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you!_

* * *

**Well guy's the Emperor Pilaf Saga has ended and next comes the Tournament Saga!**

**I can't wait each time a saga ends we get closer to the major battles and the changes are going to become more obvious as the time keeps passing!**

**Tell me what you thought and what you're hoping on seeing in the future it'll be fun to read all about it!**

**Sorry for any errors I wanted to post this chapter up as soon as I finished. I'll fix the errors I'll see hopefully by tomorrow or Monday! I might update by or before Friday, not sure I've got a graduation to attend! My graduation XD**

**Power Levels currently:**

**Gine: 130**

**After being crushed by Oozaru Goku: 35**

**Kamehameha: 45 **

**Max Kamehameha: 75**

**Gine's Oozaru: 350 (She was weakened and after her transformation she still felt it otherwise she'd be 1300)**

**Goku: 13**

**Kamehameha: 50**

**Max Kamehameha: 65**

**Oozaru Goku: 130**

**Yamcha: 12**

**Bulma: 3**

**Oolong: 4**

**Puar: 4**

**Fasha: 1,500**

**Ox-King: 400**

**Chichi: 10**

**Past Chichi Oozaru: 50**

**Master Roshi: 140**

**Powering up to his fullest: 280**

**Max Kamehameha: 800**

**Remember to Review!**


	8. A Girl For The Hermit

**Guest 1: **

Akira Toriyama did say females can become super saiyans, but he couldn't find the right…image? I'm not sure if this is actually true or not, but since he never showed us one—and he finished with Dragon Ball Z—I decided that the image for female super saiyans should be different, but not too different.

You'll find out more about it later=)

**Foolrr:**

Goku's level will be increasing quicker than Gine's but as time passes you'll see that once Goku reaches his power closer to his mother's they'll both be increasing at a similar rate.

I have so many things to say about the three female saiyans becoming super, too bad if I say too much it won't be that much fun for future chapters.

**Deflow:**

I still don't know about the markings on Gohan, but perhaps something that indicates it flows through him? I actually have another character in mind that'll have marking; no, it won't be for someone with demon blood, but something close…shh it's a secret;-p

There will be time skips, and I'm not sure when DBZ will pick up…possibly around the twenties.

**Guest 2:**

Most of the characters—at least the main—will see Gine as a mother figure and she'll even act like a mother at times for them.

**Avatar Eddy:**

There will be a flashback, but it won't show until the saiyan saga.

**Thedarkpokemaster:**

Nope! Sorry I didn't make it clear enough, Gine lost her tail as a child but she didn't lose her tail this time, only Goku.

**QWERTYblues:**

First, let me say thanks for telling me about the word "Whole" I didn't notice that each time I typed "hole" it automatically changes, but I fixed it! I think…

You're right I am a girl! Hey I have my reasons for Chichi being my favorite character=)

You can certainly keep trying on changing my mind, but I love their tails! I was so disappointed when I noticed Goku didn't have his tail anymore. His tail would always be the first thing I'd look for—keep in mind I wasn't even born during Dragon ball-Dragon ball Z, my brother actually introduced me to the anime and had me hooked!

You'll never know if you can't try right? My first attempts at fanfiction was years ago and I was horrible at it—rather read than write—but look at my writings now!

I wish it was that easy, but once I write it's like the scene is playing in my head and I need to write/type it out before it disappears=p

Oh you have no idea what's in store for Bardock in the future –_cue evil grin and hands rubbing together _: )

If I could draw at an advance level I so would, but since I can't we'll have to use our imaginations until someone does!

I am so planning on showing Goku and Chichi's wedding! That's going to be one heck of a chapter since it'll include_everything_;)

Hope I can write Gine's fighting scenes to its potential or else I'm in trouble=P

Of course! There might be a heck of a lot going on later on in the story, but Gine and Bardock will have their special moments. Her cooking for a saiyan is good and as time passes she'll surpass her skills.

Those Goku and Bardock moments will be much different from the other fanfictions around; that's all I'm going to say!

I still haven't lost my drive and it's thanks to everyone who reviews!

Thanks again!

**Guest 3:**

Gine and Goku will see Krillen like family, and like I said to Guest 2 she'll be the mother figure of the story. It'll take time though…

**Guest 4:**

Like a human size version of the Oozaru form or something more like Super Saiyan 4?

**DragonStar22:**

I've actually found a few stories with Gine in it or will be, but I've only read a few of them, hoping to read all of them though: "_DBZ: Return of Bardock and Gine!", "Tarble, Kakarot's Adopted Big Brother", "That Golden Fighter", "Fragments", and "I'm Just a Saiyan!"_

Unfortunately, I haven't read "That Golden Fighter" or "Fragments" yet so I can't tell you anything about them, but I have read the other three and highly recommend them. "I'm Just a Saiyan" was actually the first story I noticed with Gine included and fell instantly in love with it:)

**JMPthewriter:**

Oh you'll see, but remember he'll be getting worst as time goes on.

**Power Levels:**

**Gine: 130**

**Goku: 13**

**Krillin: 8**

**Launch (Nice): 5**

**Launch (Badass): 15 **

**Master Roshi (Base): 140**

* * *

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!__  
__You can search around the world with me.__  
__Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!__  
__What a great adventure this will be.__  
__You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!__  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams – a thrilling mystery!__Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.__  
__When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.__  
__Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.__  
__Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,__  
__Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.__  
__Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!__Let's try, try, try, look high and low!__  
__Search the sky and the sea below!__  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day,__  
__And make new friends along the way!__Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!__  
__Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.__  
__Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!__  
__What a great adventure this will be.__  
__Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!__  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams – a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Girl For The Hermit

"Hey! Hey mom! Mommy!" The little boy with the untidy hair shook his mother's arm excitedly "Our house is around here right!?"

His mother giggled at her son's silliness "Sure is," her hazel eyes twinkled with recognition "We should head home and change out of these clothing." While she didn't want to say it out loud the two knew they looked ridiculous: one wearing green overalls, and the other a bunny suit.

Goku nodded directing Nimbus to their house "We should also bring our futons!"

They hopped off the flying cloud, thanking their friend, before running back to the small house. The house still looked the same as last time, save for some dust here and there but that's expected after they left it alone for a while. Their home still had that warm feel and inviting presence to them.

Gine gave Goku a white undershirt along with his last blue pants and white slash, thankfully she made sure they both had enough underwear to last them a very long time. She told Goku to find his slippers under the bed, where they had the extra futon too.

Her hand reached behind pulling on the straps of her ruined bag and pulling out her shoes she was able to find. She frowned as she saw how the silver ones had the ribbons ripped off and her black ones had torn marks. Walking over to the corner she pushed open a chest, sneezing at the particles floating around, and pulled out a small brown box with her name engraved on it. The small box contained materials for her to fix their clothing; which happened on a daily basis.

Goku ran out the house, after changing, carrying their futons "I'll be right out!" Gine called as she quickly changed into her last pair of clothing, but unlike Goku she had to go barefoot.

"I'm hungry." Gine hears her son say as she stepped out of their home.

"Master Roshi might have some food," Gine mused as she tied her slash "and if he doesn't we could always go fishing." Surly with so much water, fishes should be around.

Goku happily said "Let's go then!" he hopped on Nimbus waiting for his mother to get on.

Nimbus flew them through the mountains, trees, and multiple rivers. They had their arms extended horizontally around their bodies giggling at the speed the cloud gave along with twirls on the sky "Wheee!" their laughter could be heard by every animal around the forests from below.

"Yippee!" the two gave screams of joy as they dodged the taller trees and raise their arms above their heads as Nimbus flew them by a lake "Tidal wave!" cold water splashed to their faces "Burr it's cold!"

Since Gine hasn't visited the island she relied on Nimbus and Goku to take them to Kami Island "That shortcut must be nearby," her son pointed to a cave "There it is!" she laughed along with him as Nimbus raced through the dark cave, avoiding bats, and giving a sharp turn before they finally came out meeting the sun's bright rays and the blue ocean.

"Here it is!" Nimbus slowed down to a stop on a small island. The island had sand on the dredges, grass, bushes, palm trees, and a pink house on the center with a red roof head "Master Roshi we're here!" Goku held their futon above his head as he jumped off Nimbus to the house.

Gine jumped off right after him walking to the door "…Um is he home?" Goku dropped their things on the porch as they walked over to the window hearing some voices.

Goku stood on his tippy toes to see if his new trainer was home and did see him sitting with his back to them. He hopped inside with his mother following in tow "There he is!"

"What's he doing?" Gine asked as soon as she was inside. She saw the old man engrossed at the television in front of him. He's really into it if he couldn't hear her son's excited yelling upon arrival.

Goku went up to him calling out "Hey! Hello Master Roshi!"

"That's it, that's it! One and two," He mumbles with a chuckle "One for me and two…hehe."

She stayed on the back observing what her son would do, knowing he wasn't the patient type. He walked to his left side, taking a deep breath before letting out "MMAASSTTERRRR RRRROOOSSHHIII!" The old man's head shook at the noise with his hand covering his ear.

Goku laughed and Gine stifled her laugher behind her hand "O-oh, it's you! Don't scare me like that!" he told the boy not noticing his mother by the window yet.

"Yup here for training!" the boy told him happily.

Roshi held his hand out "Now hold on I'm doing my morning workout!" he then went back to the women on the screen, bouncing his body by the numbers repeated.

Goku looked back at his mother who just shrugged at him "Master Roshi I'm hungry!" he placed his hands on his stomach.

"The refrigerator is in the kitchen over there," He pointed without taking his eyes off the screen "grab something you like."

Goku waved his hand for his mother to follow "Is this what he means?" the only thing they believe held food is a big white box with handles to the side.

The small boy reached for the handle in the middle and the bottom, opening the refrigerator "Wow it's like winter in here!" Gine being taller than her boy opened the compartment on top "It's more like an ice age up here!"

Goku reached in for anything he could get his hand on being a couple of radishes, slice of cold steak, and a jar of milk—this only being what he could hold at once.

Gine reached inside the freezer taking out a large bucket of something white. She opened the bucket placing one finger on the top and licking the cold dairy "It's so sweet!" she hummed at the first taste before bringing the pail to her face taking munches of the sugary cream.

Her son climbed on the fridge taking out the food found deeper in the fridge "Mom you've to try these slippery strings!" he handed her a bowl filled of noodles.

Gine, having finished half her ice cream, nodded "Try this!" she handed him the rest.

For the rest of their meal they ate, exchanged, and tried different foods they weren't able to experience before. By the time they've finished Goku was rubbing his stuff belly, face covered in butter and Gine rubbing her temples covered in ice cream and sprinkles on her hair. They sat by the fridge satisfied by having their bellies stuffed after so long.

"AAHH!" Master Roshi came in screaming in shock. He stumbled his way to the messy haired duo "I've been ransacked!" he faced the two too stunned to say anything other than "I…I-I…its completely empty!" seeing the boy's face covered in butter he says "He even ate my last stick of butter…that food was supposed to last one week…" he sweated as he asked "Just why did you come here for, anyway?"

Goku stood up helping his mother stand up as he says "Well, we finished our search for the dragon balls!"

Gine finding her footing nodded "You said you'd teach us martial arts." She licks her lips savoring the sweet taste.

"Yeah remember!" Goku jumped excitedly running to the door to bring their things in.

Master Roshi hummed slowly walking to the living room right behind Gine "Oh right training…" he stood next to the mother "Hello Mrs. Puff-Puff." He moved his hands near his chests motioning them almost as if they were going to squeeze something "Where's your other _girl friend_?"

Gine cocked her head to the side "My name's Son Gine, Master Roshi," She scratched the back of her head blushing at the name he called her "and Bulma went back to the city with the rest of our friends."

"Tch!" He snapped his fingers "Well that's some shame…" he didn't seem _that_ disappointed.

Roshi motioned for them to sit in the living area while he went for a glass and some beer. When he came back he sat down pouring himself his alcohol before starting "My training's reaaaally tough!" he started.

"We don't mind!" Goku sat up "I know I'll have to work hard to reach my mom's strength and even harder to become stronger than you!"

Gine nodded "We want to become the strongest as can be and we'll need you to train us!"She clenched her hands together with a determined face.

Taking a swing of his drink he chuckled before saying "I see! Stronger than me, eh?"

Goku started laughing while his mother nodded.

"Well you know my lessons don't come for free!" He taunted.

"Eh?" Goku and Gine shared one of their many looks wondering what sort of pay he wanted. He never mentioned this in the beginning.

Master Roshi turned around pointing a finger directly at Goku "YOU must find me a young gal! It's the only way I can start training you."

Goku said "Okay but what's a gal?" Gine was wondering the same thing she's never heard that word before.

"A gal is a girl I can go on a date with!" He yelled at Goku aggravated he doesn't know what a "gal" even was.

Gine blushes as Goku says "Oh…That's kind of weird, but when I find this girl then will you train me?"

"Wait a minute!" Gine yells with a blushing face "Why do you need a girl and why does my son need to bring you one?!" she trembled with irritation at the old man.

Roshi gave her a look "I just said why!" he yelled then more calmly said "Your son hasn't paid me, but you already have." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Gine doesn't know how she paid him "How did I pay you?" she doesn't remember ever doing anything for the hermit.

"Oh…you like to play eh?" He laughed at her confused stare.

She had no idea what he meant by that, sure she enjoys playing simple games: tag, hide and seek, etc, but how did he know that? Gine also had no idea what a date was, but remembers Bulma mentioning it once; she said a date usually involves hands being on the other person. She shudders at the thought of having his hands on her.

"Don't worry mom I'll find him a girl and then we can get on with our training together!" Goku said while running out the door.

Gine followed right after him "Goku w—,"

"Hold on Goku," Master Roshi came out of the house cutting the boy's mother off "Are you sure you know what to look for?"

"M—!" She tries to yell but again is cut off.

"A stallion like me has very particular taste," He went on about his preference "If they're too much of a kiddie, or too much of a grandma, it's no good!"

Crossing her arms she mutters "Now that's rude."

Roshi ignored her "She's gotta be cute, a-and if possible…plump would be best!"

"That's a lot…plump? What does that mean?" Goku looked down at the hermit from his seat on the Nimbus cloud.

Pointing straight at Gine's chest he said "Like your mom kid."

Blushing furiously she tried covering her chest more, although she was only making it worst by pushing her breast up more "Alright I'll bring you someone nice!" she fell backwards at his words.

"That's my boy!" Master Roshi told him "Eh?" He looked at the kid closely "Did you know your tail's gone?"

"Yeah! I did, but it went somewhere!" He told him seriously "Well I'm off! Bye mom! Bye Master Roshi!"

Roshi stood there staring at the boy as he flew away for a few seconds before saying "That boy is strange…"

**_ (-V-) _**

She sat on the roof top of the Kame House staring at the ocean as it made soft waves. She already seen over twenty different species of birds and fishes she's never seen in her life by just staring at one place.

She could hear music playing inside the house and sighs wondering how her papa Gohan even survived living with the perverted martial artist. Perhaps, it was because….nah she can't think of a reason, but one thing's for sure, this is the guy who made her papa one of the strongest humans on Earth—she didn't want to admit it but this guy did prove he was strong, stronger than her papa and if he invented the kamehameha wave who knows what other techniques he knows.

"I'm back mom!" Gine turned her head to the left to see her son stepping off of Nimbus "Master Roshi I brought one!"

Her mouth fell open as she saw a gigantic woman coming out of the ocean carrying a couple of heavy weights on each hand.

Master Roshi came out excitedly only to fall behind Gine giving a slight screech "H…hello."

Gine and Master Roshi both sweated as they heard her voice "I'm ready to play." It was so deep and scary they just wanted to go and hide.

"Nice…to—to meet you," Gine told the woman who had Nimbus trembling along with her and Roshi "Uh Master Roshi have fun on your date!" She grabbed Goku's hand and only got two steps away before Roshi blocked their paths.

"Try again kid!"

**_ (-V-) _**

"It looks like your first lesson won't be in martial arts." Roshi sat behind his small table in the living room. He dressed in a red suit, wearing his usual sunglasses, and had changed his turtle shell for a pink one.

"Oh man." Goku looked at his mom who was sitting on the couch crisscross giving an annoyed look at the elderly man.

Roshi reached underneath him bringing out a couple of pictures "Now which one of these is prettier?" The picture on the right had a thin woman with curly red hair, blue eyes and a smile while the picture on the right had a large woman with limp black hair, glasses, and a brooding frown.

Goku stared at both women wondering what he was looking for, after the fifth time of his eyes staring at both women he answered "hmmm…this is hard…"

"What are you a saint?" He told the boy disappointed at his lack of interest on the opposite sex. Throwing away the picture on his left hand he angrily pointed at the remaining picture of the red-head "Just get me one of these girls! You got it?"

"I really don't see the difference." Goku told him before he went back out to try again.

Gine walked outside with Roshi trailing behind "Bye again!"

She waved at her son while Roshi started muttering to himself "There's no telling who he'll bring this time! I've better hide!" he ran stopping at the corner "Want to join me—never mind." The glare she gave him had the hermit think twice before he could pull one of his moves to her again.

This time Gine stood by the ocean enjoying the feel of the cool water on her feet. She held a few pebbles on her arm, taking one at a time and chucking them to the ocean watching as the pebbles skipped over the waters with speed. Her son may not be the patient type, but she was and usually is good at distracting herself.

She heard the sound of her son's cloud whirling its way over to the island "I'm back again!" Lifting her head to face the sky she saw someone on the cloud this time with her son.

"Mom have you seen Master Roshi?" Goku didn't see him anywhere, but he did see his mother over by the ocean.

"Hey what is this about?" The violet hair woman asks.

Gine was about to answer when they heard Roshi calling Goku over. She listened over their conversation and felt herself blush as he told her son the same thing he wanted with her before.

Goku jogged back to them asking the woman if she wanted to go on a walk with Master Roshi. Gine doubted she could walk since the woman lacked legs, instead having a fish tail. Knowing this was going to become another fail for Roshi she sat on the steps waiting for this exchange to be over.

It didn't take long for Roshi to earn himself a punch, breaking his glasses. He replaced the broken shades with another as her son innocently said "I get it! The lesson is keeping your guard up!"

She felt herself giggle "That sure is some lesson!" her giggle had her son giggling too having them fall on their backs with tears forming on their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up but that is lesson number one!" Having some dignity left he told the boy "Goku go bring back another girl and this time make sure she has a bottom half!"

Goku and his mother stopped laughing "Ehhhh? I have to bring another one?"

"Didn't I tell you!? My training is severe!"

"Ok! I got it!"

Gine was starting to wonder if they'll ever get to real training with the hermit's perverted nature. She really didn't want him using her son to bring random strangers, just for the hermit to go on a walk with someone.

"Huh?" Goku cocked his head to the side "What's that? There's something coming this way!"

"Is it turtle?" Roshi tried to peer at the small figure heading their way "I don't need him spoiling my plans!" He grumbled.

Gine walked over to them peering at the figure "Looks like someone in a boat." That someone looks like a boy with no hair, he didn't seem to have a nose and it seems he had some sort of dots on his forehead.

They all stood watching at the boat stop moving and the boy from across stood still for a few minutes, then the boy jumped from his position to over sixteen yards moving his body to keep his body from spinning out of control. He did a pretty good jump until the last seconds where he landed on his head, making it go under the sand.

"Who's the goof?" The three of them stared at the boy who had his head stuck in the sand wiggling around trying to get out "Better help him."

Gine and Goku both grabbed a leg pulling him out of the sand, placing him back on the ground where he quickly stood dusting himself "Thanks." He didn't give them a second glance as he hit his head pushing out the sand from his ears.

"Ah you're the great Master Roshi right?" The strange boy went up to the martial artist with an eager smile.

"People tell me that."

"Master my name is Krillin and I've come from a village in the east. Please allow me to be your humble student and learn to fight like you." He bows a quarter of the way.

"Well that's a long way to come. Unfortunately, I don't train just anyone who shows up at my door," He turned his head "Sorry."

Krillin wasn't giving up, even having a glint in his eye that Master Roshi clearly caught "Maybe some quiet reading would change your mind?" Gine slaps her hand on her face as she saw the cover of a book the boy gave to the grandpa.

"Oh gimmie, gimmie!" Roshi was quick to snatch the book burying his head in the reading in fascination.

The little bald kid grinned "I brought it just for you." He then frowned turning his head to the other two behind him "Who are you two? His disciples?"

Goku smiled at the boy "Yeah! I'm Son Goku and this is my mom!"

"Son Gine." She smiled down at the little boy along with her son.

"Hmmm," Krillin stared at the two assessing them "Doesn't seem you guys like fighting." The mom didn't look like she could hurt a fly and the boy just seemed too carefree.

"I like marshmallows!" Goku told him.

Krillin gave a grin at his idiotic response "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well I'm hungry and your bald head looks like one!" Goku laughs.

Gine stifled her giggle enjoying the exchange the two little boys were having.

The bald-headed boy angrily waved his arms around "What did you say!" he glared at Goku moving his glare to Gine who was trying too hard to hide her laugh "Don't you know those who are serious about martial arts shave their head!" he pointed at the elder enjoying his magazine "Look at Master Roshi he shaves!"

Stopping his reading for a few seconds he calls back "Nope! I'm naturally bald!" he then stood up cracking his back "Krillin after careful consideration…"

"Yeah!" He ran to the elder.

"I've decided to take you on as my student, but only if you go help Goku find me a girl!" He leaned down to the boy whispering "I trust that you know of the kind that I like?"

Krillin whispers back to the elder even lower that even Goku and Gine couldn't hear "That's it! You've got it! Put that down!"

"I know my master's taste."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Jump on that Nimbus cloud and find me a date!" Roshi pointed at the cloud carrying Goku.

"Uh…Nimbus?" Krillin blinked confused.

Goku called out "Yeah that's his name!"

"You named a cloud?" Krillin couldn't believe his eyes or ears at the cloud carrying his new rival in training.

Laughing Goku told the boy to jump up.

"Hmm okay!" Hopping above he swiftly landed on the cloud or at least tried to, instead he ended up falling on his back, back to the ground "Hey what's the deal with this thing!?"

Master Roshi walked over to them "Only those who have a pure heart can ride on the Nimbus cloud," he lowered his head to be eye level with the new kid "Did you come here to train with impure intentions!?" he yelled.

"Please don't hurt me! I've only been reading some magazines that I'm not supposed too!" He screams showing his bag full of magazines much like the one before.

The hermit happily took each magazine giving a quick skim to each only yelling when he encountered a random magazine that instead of women had pictures of men "Here you can have them all!"

Roshi taking all the magazines in his arms told the boys "Krillin find a way to go with Goku," He rushed to his house "I'm going to get some reading done!"

"…"

The bald boy tore his eyes from the house to the boy on the cloud "I'm gonna have to hold on to you if we're leaving this island."

"Okay!" Goku waited for the other boy to jump on the cloud before flying off the island for the third time.

Once they were off Gine stared off to the distance wishing they wouldn't need to do this "Yoo-hoo! Pretty momma want to join me while the boys get back?" shuddering at the call she made a quick decision of following the boys off the island.

Goku seeing his mom flying beside them happily asked "Mom you're coming too?"

"Yup I needed to uh…stretch my legs." Gine told her son.

Krillin staring at the flying woman beside them had his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water "You can fly?"

"Uh huh!" She gave the boy one of her smiles causing the boy to blush and look away.

**_ (-V-) _**

"KYAAAAA!

"Huh?" Goku turned his head to his mother "Did you hear that?"

Gine nodded her head "It sounded from up ahead let's go check it out."

Krillin panicking told them "Wait let's not! Help only means something dangerous is about to happen!"

Ignoring the boy's command they sped off to the cry of help "KYAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hearing the same voice call for help had two of the three look around for danger knowing they couldn't just ignore it.

Goku spotted the source from a distance pointing it out to the others "Gegeh! That girl's being cornered!" Krillin spurted out.

"Shouldn't we help her?" he asked.

"That would be the heroic thing to do…but they have guns and handcuffs…I say our odds are pretty lousy—hey wait where are you going!?" Krillin yelled as the mother flew away from them and to the people on the bottom "I think she's got the right idea!" Goku smiled having his cloud fly them closer.

Goku jumped off his cloud with Krillin still gripping his back in fear. His mother hadn't landed instead she levitated a few feet above them with her index finger to her lips. She gave him a wink and thumbs up. He returned the smile excited for another opportunity at fighting "We've come to save the girl!" ever since they left home she's been giving him more opportunities at raising his strength.

"It's a kid!" One of the officers said in surprise.

Krillin taking his chance cleared his testimony "I'd just like to say in advance…I have nothing to do with him! It was all his idea!" he hid behind a rock while saying this.

Gine frowned at the boy shaking her head at his lack of help. She bet if it was him needing the help he'd be more appreciative. She gave a sigh at him before nearing herself to the blue hair girl.

"Come to save her?" The officer who spoke before stepped forward pointing his gun right at Goku "You must be crazy if you think I'm giving up catching Launch! I don't care if you are a kid or not, get in our way and you'll be arrested!"

"Hoh!" Goku rushed to the man smacking his gun away and giving a grin. He gave the man a front kick to the face knocking him out instantly.

The other officer pointed his gun to the boy in disbelief "You little scoundrel!"

Jumping up to the air Goku twirled his way down hitting the rounder man with a head butt straight to his face. The officer in response started shooting the sky before he passed out.

Disappointed Goku sighs "Wow, they sure were weak."

"No kidding," Gine levitated closer to the ground appearing to be sitting on thin air with one leg tucked under "At least you got somewhat of a warm up!" She tried to cheer up her son more.

"Oh thank you very much!" The girl being attacked before shows gratitude to the bunch; even though Goku was the one did the work "How could I ever repay you?"

Krillin came out of his hiding spot with his hands to his hips taking the praise as his own "Aw it was nothing!"

"Hey Krillin you think Master Roshi will like this girl!?" Goku asked knowing that the two only had to bring one girl their trainer likes, to have him train them. His mother was already in the deal, but the two still needed to bring a girl.

The other boy stared at the new girl giving a nod of approval "I'm sure he'd be very okay with her…"

Gine not liking the idea of bringing a girl to the old hermit brought her arms out "Come on I'll carry you." The least she could do was be her friend.

As they took the sky the blue hair teen asked "Um…where are we going?" she held on to the other woman's neck hoping she wasn't too heavy.

"We're staying with the turtle hermit." Goku answered turning his head slightly to answer her.

"The turtle hermit?" She asked if she heard correctly.

"He lives on a little island in the ocean." He told her "He's kind of silly, but we like him! Right mom?"

"Well he is silly." Gine told her with a nervous laugh.

"How nice!"

They flew for another few minutes in silence before the island finally came into view "Look Launch there it is!"

Goku jumped off the cloud with Krillin finally releasing his grip and Gine landed on the island with Launch "Wow! It's a really pretty house!"

"Yeah I'm still getting used to the pink." Krillin told her.

Running to the door Goku yelled "Hey Master Roshi we're back! There's a girl that wants to meet you!" he waited in silence before asking "How come he never answers the door?" Gine silently agreed, but the way they left him who knows what the hermit is up to.

"It is possible that he's using the bathroom Goku." Krillin answered smartly.

"Why's he taking a bath?"

"It's the nice way of saying toilet." He whispered to the other boy.

"You mean he's taking a poop? Well I'll go tell him to hurry up okay?" Goku ran inside leaving the others outside.

He went searching for anything indicating a bathroom and found a door where an odor was coming out "Master Roshi come out of the toilet! There's a girl downstairs!"

"Darn it Goku I said hold on!" Master Roshi flushed the toilet before opening the door "DO you have to scream it all over the house its plain embarrassing?!" he screams angrily.

Goku covering his nose said back "You're stinky."

"I sure hope you brought me a nice one this time." He grumbles to the young boy.

"Krillin said she was ok, so she must be, right?"

Taking a look out the window he saw the boy's attractive mother, the little bald kid, and a very pretty dark blue hair girl. His eyes took in the new girl running through her baby face, long legs, cute bottom and decent size bust "HI!" he pushed his head out screaming it to the girl giving her a scare in the middle of her explanation.

Gine covered half her face as she gave an embarrassed sigh.

"You two really did it!"

Launch who fell from before stood back up staring at the elderly man through the window "Oh my goodness you frightened me!"

"So she's good?"

Krillin ran inside the house to the master "How about her? Her face is a little childish, but I'm sure you'll agree that she's more than 'filled-out' enough…"

Nodding the hermit happily told the boys "A-alright! I know declare you two my new disciples!"

The boy's happily gave the other a high-five enjoying their task finally being over. Krillin went to join their new trainer's side while Goku started to climb on the house.

"Hey I'm Master Roshi welcome to my pad!" He came out waving his hands at her.

"Nice to meet you," She started "My name is Launch! I was saved by your grandchildren!"

Roshi's eyes traveled to the three "Is that really true?" Goku and Krillin laughed in response while Gine nodded with a smile.

"Yes and I can't express my gratitude enough!"

He faced Launch again "I'm glad you're safe but to be honest they aren't my grandchildren…these are my younger brothers and that's my stepsister!"

Everyone fell down at his ridiculous claim, Gine stood back up rubbing her head speculating his reasoning for saying stepsister instead of sister "That was a joke!"

"Oh yes…" Launch pulled out a hankie to wipe away her tears.

"To tell you the truth, I'm the turtle hermit Master Roshi the world's greatest expert on martial arts and these three have come to train under me!"

"My! Martial arts? Now I know why they are so strong!" She said.

He turned his head "Yes I'm happy to hear my lessons made a difference!"

"But Master Roshi you haven't taught me anything yet…" Goku told him confused.

"So anyway launch, since you're my special guest and all, how would you like to take e romantic walk with me around my island paradise?"

She looked around at the small island "Well it doesn't look like a very long walk…umm…but yeah that sounds pleasant to me."

Surprised and excited he started dancing around "Hey, hey, hey! Hooray, hooray! I'm over joyed!"

"…"

"So how about it would you like to learn martial arts too?" He huffed out.

"I don't know…but I'm not sure a woman like me would be able to keep up." She answered truthfully.

"Well you know there are other benefits other than being able to beat the tar out of people you know?" He seems persisted "It increases your physical stamina, it's good for the noggin, and eh…it's good on your oily pores!"

They stared at the man who listed off things none knew could benefit their health except for the first "You really shouldn't pass up the opportunity Launch. Master Roshi is a legend it's like a collector's item." Krillin coaxed her.

"Wow than of course I will!" Launch clapped her hands together in excitement.

Roshi rubbed his head "Yeah…there is no point in denying my greatness."

"Can we please start now?" Goku asks impatient as always.

Gine watches next to Launch as the hermit whispers in appreciation to the yellow dressed boy. She stares as the elder ran into his house coming back seconds later carrying some boxes to the group.

"First let's put our uniforms on!" He handed the two girls in the group the boxes first eagerly.

"Uniforms?"

Staring at her box she hoped there was a pair of shoes in there or she'd have to wait until later to fix hers "Okay."

"Right."

Gine shuffled behind Launch, glad she's several inches shorter than the other girl, and reaches for her shirt when she heard Krillin say "You two can use the house to dress you know…"

"Thank goodness." She says grabbing her box and leaving the boys outside while she went inside to change with Launch.

"…" Gine stares at the article of clothing in her hands, standing in only her panties and bra, wondering why it felt so thin and frilly. The uniform did look a bit familiar to what some women wore in battle, but it just seems so different. None the less she still put on the black and pink outfit their new trainer gave them.

She let Launch come out first before stepping out in her new uniform "We're back!" Her eyes travel to the boys specifically her son and felt less ridiculous than she first thought. They looked worst in the uniform than she did it almost seems like they didn't belong in their clothing. While she felt almost nude in the thin lace they must feel worst, at least that's what she thinks.

"This looks like underwear." Launch told them.

Eyes widening she pulled on the lace with a blush wondering if the younger girl was right.

"No, no! These are turtle hermit fighting style uniforms!" Gine along with Launch fell to the ground realizing how ludicrous that sounded.

"…What a liar…" Gine stood back up hearing Krillin whisper and now felt herself grow angry. These feel too thin and made you feel naked under them, there was no way these were fighting uniforms!

"Okay but it doesn't seem to protect much." Launch walked closer to them.

Gine angrily took a step closer to them feeling her face redden and glare daggers at the turtle hermit. Her glare didn't seem to have any effect on him as he openly stared at Launch and even her own bust!

"Now we'll start out with aerobics!" Master Roshi started.

"Buzz" A fly flew around him.

"Will you leave me alone?!" He smacks it around in annoyance.

The fly flew over to Launch causing her to sniffle "Ha…ha…e…everyone…run…ha…ACHOO!" Gine suddenly remembered what the girl told her earlier of her personality disorder, but she couldn't bring herself to warn anyone except her son.

"Goku." She motioned with her hand to step away a few feet while keeping her glare to the turtle hermit. Launch who once had blue hair now stood with blonde and a demeaning aura "Hoo."

"Eh!?" The guys all said in surprise at the sudden change. Goku seeing his mother's warning stepped back.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" She looked around with her deeper and angrier voice "It doesn't look like prison…Alright whose idea was this?!"

Gine with a similar attitude growled out "It was that old geezer!"

"So you want to dress me up like a doll?" She took out an ACR aiming it right at the hermit's head "Well then please don't forget!" she started shooting furiously.

With her arms crossed Gine let the other woman shoot the idiot and even Krillin knowing he had a part of this mess in the first place. They screamed in fear as they are shot, although the bullets weren't really doing much and she knew if a bullet even managed to hit her son it would just bounce off "ACHOO!

All too soon was the fun over and Launch turned back into her nice blue hair self "Huh?" throwing the gun away she awkwardly placed her hand behind her head "Sorry about that! It seems every time I sneeze my other half comes out and she doesn't like pig-headed boys!" clasping her hands together and lowering her head she asks "Did she do anything bad to you?"

"…N…no, not really…" Master Roshi told her even though he and Krillin had a few holes on their heads from the bullets. Goku fortunately didn't have any holes, but a lone bullet managed to hit him and bruise his cheek.

* * *

**I took a little longer than expected, but what can I say? **

**Busy, busy, busy!**

**Originally I wasn't going to type up part of the first episode, but since it was the first of the saga I went for it. I enjoyed the latter part rather than the beginning if I'm being honest.**

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Finally they really needed some training=)**

**Till the next update! Adios!**


	9. Cheaters Never Win

**QWERYblues:**

Gine hasn't forgotten about Bardock it's more like she's trying, she just can't—if that makes any sense XP

It seems like she doesn't crave for his company, but that's what she's going for, only that's not possible.

I'm planning on having him in a flashback in the Piccolo Jr. Saga; there will also be an explanation for her behavior somewhere after Dragon Ball.

Thanks again for spotting the error=D

**Guest 1:**

That doesn't sound so bad…I can actually imagine what their appearance would be without having them be an exact copy of Super Saiyan 4.

Chichi will show signs, but it won't be apparent until later in the story.

I'll be planning on Chichi, Gohan, and Goten having a similar appearance but for Pan her appearance will differ from them, hints will be dropped somewhere during/after Cell and before Buu on the reasoning.

**Guest 2:**

For the pairings you've listed:

Tien and Launch are a pairing.

I'm still not sure if Maron and Yamcha will be one.

Sorry never been a Uub x Pan Fan, and I won't be planning on them being a pairing.

I'll be making an OC for Android 17.

Gohan and Videl will be a pairing…not exactly rivalry will show, but…

Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z will have all the sagas included…I'm still not completely sure if I will try to write GT with a similar story line or change it up…

**thedarkpokemaster:**

When Raditz comes into the picture it definitely will be good…especially how I'm planning to make it =

**Avatar Eddie:**

Gine won't know about Namekians, she never encountered one in her life and with no scouter—just guessing the devise does more than read power levels—her reaction will be slightly different from the others though.

**Power Levels:**

**Gine: 130**

**Goku: 13**

**Krillin: 8**

**Launch (Nice): 5**

**Launch (Badass): 15**

**Master Roshi (Base): 140**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cheaters Never Win

Goku waved his arms in excitement as their new master in martial arts finally told them they were going to have their very first lesson and right before dinner too! Master Roshi had capsulated his house and given them all a ride on his boat to another bigger island where around three hundred people already lived at. He and his mother went around the island to explore their new surroundings and found it very different from the smaller island "It's finally time for training I'm so excited!"

"Um…me too?" Launch in her nice form came up from behind Roshi asking if she should train with the others. She still isn't keen to the idea of training, but if he expected her to train with them than she'll give it her best.

Happily answering her, the hermit replied "You're free to do whatever you want!"

"I guess I will prepare dinner…" she sniffled "Th…en…ha…ha…ha"

Terrified for the woman's sneeze all three males ran in cover to the nearest place, this happened to be a giant rock. Gine stayed in place with her arms behind her head watching the other girl "Haaaaaa…"

Giving a loud yawn Launch continued "I guess I'll go prepare dinner now! Do your best!" she waved to everyone before going into the house.

Surprised and relieved the blue hair woman only yawned had all three hiding fall down "Guess she was just yawning…" Goku crawled from behind the rock.

"That scared me…" Krillin admitted coming out from the rock too.

Master Roshi stood back up facing the boys "Y-you fools! How dare you be scared? A master arts expert must never be afraid!" Gine raised a brow at him, but said nothing instead walking closer to the boys "Now let's continue with our fearless training! Krillin do you have any fighting experience?"

Giving a nod to his master he said "Yes! I've studied eight years at the Oorin Temple."

"Alright then very good," He nodded to the boy "I suppose I can skip the lesson to what a punch and a kick are. Now before I teach you three, anything, new I need to test your current ability." He pointed to the rock they hid behind "There's about a hundred meters from that rock to that tree," his other arm extended pointing to a tree "Where's my stop watch!?"

"You want us to race?" Krillin asked.

"Just because you can run doesn't necessarily mean you can become a good martial artist, but it'll you prove you have solid legs and loins," he then mutters "Though if you're the expert fighter you shouldn't be the one to run away!"

Chuckling Krillin smugly said "I'll run first Master Roshi."

"Ooh confident are ya!"

"Well you'll probably see why," He peeked at Goku then at Gine gloating "I can probably make it to the Olympics if I wanted to!"

They all moved around Roshi by the tree, Gine a few feet away from the rock with Goku leaning on her side rocking back and forth cheerfully, and Krillin getting ready to race "On your mark…get set…hit it!"

The little monk rushed with all the speed he could muster on his tiny legs determine to take the shortest time and beat the other two. He ran passed his master towards the tree grabbing it to catch his breath as his time was announced "Ten point four seconds," Still breathing heavily he went over to him "That's pretty good."

"Yeah that's an okay run, but I usually make it around ten point one…haa…I don't know what happened…haa…but I guess the wind was against me…haa…" He huffed in exhaustion.

Goku jumping away from his mom yelled out "Yoo-hoo Master Roshi can I go yet!?"

"Now let's not get antsy…"

Getting into position Goku had his left leg bended back, his right extended ahead, and his arms stretched out on "On your mark…get set…go!"

Giving it his best he ran ahead on "go" enjoying the feel of the wind and the sound of his mom cheering him on from behind. He felt something strange though and looked down at his feet noticing the reason why he wasn't able to speed up.

"Now let's see now it looks like eleven seconds even," Roshi checked his stop watch "You didn't beat Krillin's time, but you were still pretty darn fast!"

"Oh it's really not fair to compare him to me!" Krillin arrogantly told him "I set the bar pretty high you know."

Goku checked his feet while the other two spoke and frowned at his shoes. He stood lifting his right foot up and pointing at it showing the shoes to his mother "Yup you both have well toned legs." She pointed at their master giving a nod to give it another go before it was her turn.

"Master Roshi can I change my shoes and try once more!"

Krillin frowning at the other said "Don't be a sore loser Goku," lifting his foot up he told him "My shoes aren't meant for running either now are they?"

"But mine are broken!" He showed them his feet where his toes wiggled "Look!"

After Roshi gave him a nod he ran over to his mother taking off his shoes and asking for another. Gine, who at the beginning of Krillin's run, had Goku's older slippers and was fixing them gave them to back to her son. She placed the broken slippers beside her and went on to one of her own shoes as she watched Goku try again.

"Ok! I'm ready!"

"Alright get on your mark…get set…go!"

Running again, Goku felt much more comfortable now that his shoes were intact and not ripped apart. He could hear the whooshing sound as he raced from the rock to the tree, passing by both Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Wow eight point five." Those were Roshi's only words as Krillin fell in surprise at his rival's speed.

"Was I fast?" Goku asked coming back excitedly.

Opening and closing his mouth Krillin appeared like a fish as he asked "Wh…what…kind of training did you do…?" If the kid was fast than he wonders how fast the mom is…

"Is it my turn!?" Gine called from her position by the rock, her stance similar to Goku's except her arms where bended more to her side at an acute angle.

Roshi raising his arm indicating yes "On your mark…get set…go!"

They watched as she sprinted off with an almost blurring speed from one place to another. Goku used to her speed clapped for her "Go mom!" Gine placed her heels firmly on the ground stopping a few inches away from the others.

"Uh…seven point three."

Master Roshi cleared his throat "Hmm…that was…super fast…you guys are on top of your league!" Giving their master a cheesy grin they listened as he continued "But that wasn't good enough!" they stared in surprise at the elder "You're still merely at a human level. In order to continue forward down the path of becoming a perfected martial arts, you must overcome the limits of a human! This is where things get hard…"

The three students of the turtle hermit watched as he took off his shell giving the stop watch to the closest "Krillin keep time for me."

"Whose time am I keeping?" He asked.

Cracking his bones as if he never used them before Master Roshi replied "Mine of course! I just hope I'm still in shape." He stretched his limbs readying for a run.

Separating again the students were on one end and their master on the other "Are you ready Master Roshi!" Goku calls out perched on his mother's shoulder.

They watched as he took a second to swing his shell from his place to the rock beside them, crushing the stone on hit "Oh yeah I'm ready!"

"Then on your mark, get set, and go!" The words were barely out of his mouth before the martial artist appeared by their side with the wind still moving around their faces. If Gine was a blur this guy _is_ the wind.

"Now that's speed." Goku said with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh huh." Gine nodded her mouth gaping too.

"What's my time?" Roshi asks.

Krillin staring at the stop watch stutters "Five…point six…seconds."

"Five point six huh…? Not too bad." He picked up his purple shell placing it back on his back.

"That really was amazing!" Gine told the old man with her eyes wide like the other two boys.

Goku climbed down his mom's shoulder "Can you teach us to do that?"

"What throw a purple turtle shell?" He sounded confused before realizing what the boy actually meant "Oh right the running! Of course it's just surpassing the normal human limitations!" He gave a tired sigh "Boy all that running has gotten me thirsty! Goku grab me a beer!"

"Beer? What's a beer?" Goku asked confused at the term.

"Do you mean bear?" Gine wasn't any better at knowing what the elder wanted.

Krillin eagerly said "Don't worry master I got ya!" he ran off to the house.

Roshi stared at both spiky hair students before sighing out "Goku, Gine I have many things to teach the two of you besides fighting," He couldn't understand how either of them never heard the term beer, Gine more than Goku "Now are you two sure you guys weren't raised in a bubble!?"

Giggling nervously both Son's gave him the usual hand to the back in awkwardness.

"HA…HA…ACHOO!"

Turning their heads to the house Roshi nervously said "That's no yawn." He ran off to hide again with Goku following him and him pulling on his mother's arm in fear.

They saw Krillin screaming for his life as the blonde version of Launch came out chasing him with a knife "The hell do you want you little shit!?"

Roshi still having his stop watch glanced down at it "Oh would you look at that…eight point eight seconds much better than before!"

**_ (-V-) _**

The sun had finally started to set giving the island a striking appearance with its colors of orange and red. Launch had sneezed back to normal right before she could do any real damage to Krillin and Master Roshi decided to give them a detail description of how to push your limits "And that's a brief explanation of how to go beyond your limits. Am I making any sense?"

All three students nodded to the hermit "Good now we'll work on applying it tomorrow morning. Now you three have one more task to perform before coming inside for dinner."

"More running?" Goku asked.

Moving his head around Master Roshi said "No it's a different kind of test," he picked up a white rock marking it with a marker "Take a good look at this stone." The stone had the name turtle written on "Have you memorized it?"

"I think so." Krillin told him with a questioning gaze.

"Yes…" Gine hadn't a clue what they were supposed to do with it.

"Are you going to eat it?" Goku asks not knowing if the hermit was actually hungry enough to eat anything.

"What?! No Goku!" The old hermit felt like he should be concern for the boy's lack of intelligence. He gripped the rock, swung his arm back and aimed it far away over the cliff to somewhere in the jungle below "Oh, ho, ho…it went pretty far."

"Are we supposed to throw stones?" Gine asks confused.

"The test is to throw stones!?" Krillin couldn't believe how this could even be a test.

"Master Roshi your training is sure kind of weird." Goku picked up a stone of his own getting ready to throw it when their master spoke up again.

"Throwing stones is not the test here…" They faced him "The test is to find mine."

Surprise colored their features as they questioned his motives "For the one you just threw?" Krillin asked.

"Anyone can throw a stone just like anyone can throw a punch, but to find a stone takes a focused mind and a calm spirit. This is what will separate you from the others and so the person who finds it can keep the stone and the one who doesn't can keep their appetite."

It didn't take them long to figure out what he was saying and the three gave slight screeches of panic, the two raven hair more than the bald boy "However if none of you brings back the stone in thirty minutes then none of you get's to eat!" his students started rushing over to the mountain "Watch out for snakes!"

Goku and Krillin stopped at the edge of the cliff as Gine hopped off flying down giving the boys her peace sign and a grin as she disappeared "Darn it there's no way down!"

Gine landed on the ground beside the mountain using her ears to make sure her son and Krillin stayed from danger. She as much as they wanted to eat, but the importance is everyone's safety first "Are you crazy!?"

Hearing Krillin yell along with her son scream in glee had her give a knowing smile "I knew you'd do something like this Goku…" she watched as he fell happily and grab a branch, at first she was going to leave and search for the stone but hearing the branch break had her rush to his aid "Maybe we should stick close son." He nodded; glad he didn't hit his head, before jumping off her arms

"Dinner, Dinner!" Goku repeated as he ran around the forest "Hello stone where are you!?"

Gine flew around sniffing around the trees in case the stone landed on one of them. Goku searched the ground sniffing around for Master Roshi's scent.

"Hmm smells like old shells." Gine said sniffing around knowing she was getting close.

Goku smelled the same thing "Smells like sweat and turtle shells," He took another sniff "I'm closer!"

Mother and son used their noses to find the source and after flying/ running around for a while they finally locked in to the smell "AHA!" they rushed to the source from different directions keeping their eyes wide open until they spotted the white stone with the word "turtle" on it. Reaching their arms out both touched the stone at the same time "AHA I FOUND IT!" their scream of delight was loud enough to alert anyone of their presence.

Goku seeing his mother's hand on one side of the stone and his on the other asked "Do you think he'll let us both eat if we tell him we found it at the same time?"

Shrugging Gine said "If he doesn't believe it I'll just say you found it and go look for something later when he's asleep." Her son is still growing and deserves a meal before her.

"Heh, heh, hehhhh," Laughing Goku said "At least we can go eat now!"

"You guys actually found it!?" Krillin came running towards the two in surprise.

Answering at the same time they said "Following his scent."

"What are you guys dogs?!" Krillin asked incredulity "But are you sure it's the real one? Lemme see." He reached his hand out.

"Yeah! Here look, it has the mark written on it." Goku said confused giving it to the boy as he threw a questioning gaze at Gine.

The other boy stared at the stone for a few seconds before dashing away "Wahah you idiots!"

"Ahh!" The other two screamed giving the boy a head start.

Goku and Gine followed Krillin through the darkening forest determine to get the stone back "That's cheating!" Goku called out "Give us back that stone Krillin!" Gine screamed closing in on the boy.

"I'm sorry but I stole it fair and square!" He yelled at the other two pushing his limits. He ran to a rope bridge making it to the other side before the other two in record time. Krillin quickly broke the rope collapsing the bridge and all who stood on it.

Gine was okay as she started to fly closer to Krillin, but her son's screams had her realize he can't fly and went back for him. Capturing her son she placed him on her back as she flew back up to the cliff.

Rushing back to the thief they stared him down stopping when he did "D-Dammit! Fine then, we'll just fight it out!"

Goku jumping from his mom's back landed in front of Krillin, telling her he wants to take care if it "Ohh! You wanna go?!"

Taking a step back she watched as Krillin made the first move, he threw a side kick to Goku's right, that was blocked, then another to his left, blocked again. He tries again with his fist and each time it was blocked. Goku had his leg behind Krillin using it to kick his knee joint and have the other boy fall down. He placed his foot above the other in warning "Give up!?"

"I-I give, I give!" He said fearfully watching as the other boy retract his leg back "We'll I can't fight with you," He stood back up going into his shirt "Just where did you train before here?" taking a stone out he turned around throwing it the opposite direction "There's your stone!"

Goku yelled rushing over to the stone "Wait up stone!"

"You're such a jerk!" Gine told the little boy as she flew with her son to find the stone yet again.

**_ (-V-) _**

Unfortunately, they came back after realizing Krillin threw a different stone to them. Gine had captured the one thrown and saw that it was shaped different and the writing wasn't the same. The scent also had barely any of the old turtle hermit and came back to see the iniquity little boy smirking next to Roshi who told them they lost.

"You know Gine if you want we can share as long as you sit on my lap." The deviant old man had told her with an anxious laugh.

Gine crossed her arms scowling as she sat crossed legged by the corner of the room "No thanks." Goku stood beside her with drool coming down his mouth as he stared at the food.

"Dig in Krillin!" Master Roshi took the first bite of stew enjoying the taste.

"Do you like it?" Launch asks him.

"You bet!"

Krillin smiling the whole time asked "Would you like more to drink Master Roshi?"

"Oh yeah you read my mind!" He told the boy then faced Launch "Well I didn't know you were such a gourmet cook Launch, thank you, very much!"

"Just thank the fish!" Launch joked causing the three to laugh.

Gine seeing her son's drool falling to the ground bumped him slightly, motioning with her eyes out the window for later. He nodded knowing they were going to hunt, but still couldn't help the drool.

"Thank you fish." Krillin praised.

The old hermit happily eating the food asks "Yummy! What's in this tasty stew?"

"Let's see…what did that man call it?" She tries to recall "Oh it's a pufferfish."

Both of them stopped eating as she said the name of the fish hoping they heard incorrectly "Pu-pufferfish?"

"But that's poisonous!" Master Roshi told her feeling his face turn blue.

"Oh I feel ill!" Krillin's whole head turned blue as he held his stomach in pain.

Falling on the ground next to Krillin, Roshi moaned "So do I!"

"Oh I didn't know!" Launch started feeling sick herself.

Seeing the three moaning in pain had the two raven hair duo go outside to start hunting for their meal "Gee I guess we should stay away from the pufferfish." Goku said as they headed back to the jungle.

"Hey what they deserve came to them." Gine was mentioning to the fact Krillin stole the stone they found and claiming it as his founding. She also thought of Master Roshi, he behaved himself pretty much all day except for that incident earlier.

Like Gine promised her son they had a huge feast containing of tiger, triceratops, and a few stray turkeys as meats. They also found bananas, strawberries, and some spices to their meal. It was the best feast they had in a long while and were almost sad to having their food gone and their bellies stuff.

Returning to the house they weren't surprise to see everyone still lying on the ground sick from the pufferfish. Gine and Goku went to a random section in the living room to sleep with their futons. Goku like most nights snuggled next to his mother enjoying the warmth and her familiar scent.

Waking up early the two went outside enjoying the morning sun "Come on Master Roshi let's go train!" Goku calls into the house.

"I think we'll call off training today…" He crawls to the door groaning and passing out still making pained noises.

Gine snickered silently while her son stared at in disappointment.

* * *

**Fast update, but I actually had free time=)**

**The next chapter will be longer and contain more of the actual training sessions Roshi gives to the three.**

**I know just about all of you want to get to Dragon Ball Z, since let's admit the best action happen there, I'm going to try and set a limit for how many chapters each saga will have in Dragon Ball to speed thing up!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter posted before the end of this week.**

**And don't forget to review! You got it!—this line has to remind you of someone=) **

**Au revoir!**


	10. Turtle Hermit's training Sessions

**SSJ2Ivan:**

I can't wait for Raditz to come either; already got most of the chapter planned out and in my opinion it'll be something none of you have thought of…or maybe you will ^.~

**Givihe:**

Most don't remember Dragon Ball and I admit my memory is foggy when it comes to the anime, but that's one of the reasons I'm watching the anime all over again and reading the manga. I wanted to start from the beginning to show how Gine's presence and interactions affects not only Goku, but other characters as well.

Thanks, but I've got DBZ mostly figured out, my main concern will be GT…If you or anyone has any ideas then let me know it'll be greatly appreciated=)

I really love their tails, but something is telling me I might have to say bye to them…at least for a while…that is if I actually do have them removed:-/

**Okami Princess:**

I remember the feeling of watching Goku leave—again—and then…the end; couldn't stand it. It's not that I hated GT completely; I just didn't like the end…and a few other things…

Tarble was so adorable! Though his wife did catch me by surprise, and I suppose I can alter her image to look more human yet alien like. I actually have an idea for their background story, but I might use some of yours if I can't fill in the gaps. I'll give a kid or two possibly three when they make an appearance.

No I haven't! Thanks for telling me, I've seen the movie with English subtitles but sometimes there wouldn't be any= (

Really want to watch it in English! The movie made me laugh, though at times I couldn't understand what they were saying T_T

**QWERTYblues:**

I finally had a break from a week of chaos XD

She is Goku's mom and I'm trying to give her similar personality to him. Thought that if one parent is/was dark like Raditz then the other should be cheerful, positive, basically pure hearted=)

Gine's one of the main character's so she'll have a role everywhere, but as her family grows they'll need a part in the story too; this story will have the Son's as the main characters and perhaps Vegeta's too.

**thedarkpokemaster:**

Raditz only knew his mother for five years, and then he grew up working for the Planet Trade Organization for around twenty years, keep that in mind and we'll see how his reaction will be to seeing his mother alive.

Who said anything about starting a relationship at 14 and 29!? I confess I am a Trunks x Pan fan, but there won't be pedophilia in this fanfiction. That also doesn't mean they won't be a pairing for the future.

**Guest 1:**

I don't know…I feel like GT should play a part, but I also feel like I should replace it with something else.

Dragon Ball Universal Tour…that's an idea but it's too broad. What about if GT is combined with something else too?

Trunks x Mai? How about no XD

**Guest 2:**

I'm planning on swordsman skills being passed down: Ox-king to Chichi to Gohan and Goten to Pan. Mirai Trunks and present Trunks most likely did learn from Mirai Gohan and present Gohan.

Maybe, maybe…

Gohan having a normal conversation with someone while mini ki swords are fighting the antagonist XD

I always did see him as a science major and eventually working in a lab.

The background story should be changed; I think it'll make the story more interesting.

Eastern supreme Kai x Western Supreme Kai...that's cute sure why not?

**Guest 3:**

I like!

And you actually gave me an idea for Icarus=D

**J. Hellscythe:**

Kami will train Chichi, but not at the same time he trains Goku and Gine.

That should be something he teaches her, differing and improving her fighting style.

**Guest 4:**

Exactly! What good is being strong if you don't know how to properly use it?

I'm thinking somewhere around the Red Ribbon Army Arc, Gine will teach him how to fly.

Not really sure what Mr. Popo's power level is but he must be strong if he was able to block Goten and Trunks in their Super saiyan forms and remain undamaged.

**Guest 5:**

Isn't Zenkai only shown in saiyans? The Z fighter's does have humans and a Namekian…

**Shinen no Hikari:**

I enjoyed how Dragon Ball was basically the introductions of how their lives started and how they came to be. We all have preferences on which anime we enjoyed the most, but without Dragon Ball there would have been questions left unanswered…at least more than the usual=)

**Guest 6:**

I'm not really planning any lemon scenes until we get closer to the end of Dragon Ball. No, Bulma won't get pregnant with Yamcha and her first child will still be Trunks.

A couple of the female fighters will get pregnant in their teens, and the age possibly will be a little bit younger than seventeen.

You're somewhat correct for Gine, and Goku will learn his father's name before the conclusion of Dragon Ball and the start of DBZ.

**Guest 7:**

I don't see why we can't have Erasa as Tien and Launch's daughter.

**Guest 8:**

Bulma in a rage caused her strength to increase. Anger usually would cause anyone's power to increase.

**Guest 9:**

….Uh the story?

**Power Levels (Start):**

**Gine: 130**

**Goku: 13**

**Krillin: 8**

**Launch (Nice): 5**

**Launch (Badass): 15**

**Master Roshi (Base): 140**

* * *

Chapter 9: Turtle Hermit's Training Sessions

She was enjoying her sleep, having a dream on her newest obsession. Her beautiful surroundings were bright and full of sweetness. She could see her breath each time she exhaled and from her reflection, from the icy lemon filled pond, she could see her cheeks tainted as a darker rosy color rather than the light pink tint she carries.

The mountains were made of so many different flavors of frozen goodness! Cones replaced trees and sprinkles replaced seeds—oh how she never wanted to wake up!

From a distance she could see her son waving at her as he used one of the chocolate mint popsicles as a board to slide down a mountain of banana flavored ice cream.

"Ahh!" His laughter brought her happiness as did her surroundings. She twirled around the sky as vanilla snow started to drop "Wahh!" that strange…his laughter didn't always sound so fearful.

Gine saw her wonderland disappear as she started to feel a jab on her back. Cracking one eye open she saw the sky starting to light up "Haaaaaa," she sat up on the bed stretching her arms up "What's with all the noise so early in the morning?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she turned her head to see Goku standing with his hands on his hips and...Launch on the floor?

"That's not very nice!" He told the unconscious blonde.

"Y…you don't hold back, even against women…" Her eyes widen at seeing their master hiding inside a drawer "What an indifferent guy…"

She blinked once then twice before asking "Master Roshi is it already time for training?"

"Can we please!? I've waited so long already!" Her son pleaded with him.

"Eh!?" Their martial arts master froze having his finger pointed down at Launch passed out form "A-ahh, that's right! Training!" Gine gave him a questioning look, at his position "Strong wind from the southwest! Barometer high but falling!" he quickly told the two before standing up "Feels like perfect weather for training."

Goku cheered as Gine kept staring at the old hermit hoping he gets the clue but knowing him he won't until someone tells him "We need to change Master Roshi!"

"Hm…oh right!" He slowly walked out of the room shutting the door softly.

Getting out of bed, Gine walks over to the drawer in only her white shirt and panties, the islands heat is a complete opposite of her dream, "Here you go Goku!" she tosses him his clothes and walked back to the bed laying her clothes there as she began to take off her shirt.

Goku walked over to the door facing it as he began to change back into his regular clothing. As he began to change his underwear he could have sworn he heard Master Roshi grumbling from the other side. Shrugging it off he threw his top to the door handle as he finished putting on his uniform "Ready mom?" he turned around to see her sliding on her pants.

"Almost," She quickly finished with her pants and tying up her shoes "Done!"

Her son went over to the door turning the handle where his shirt lay and opened it "Huh?" There was a strange wind coming from inside the house hitting his face briefly but still strongly "Master Roshi was right, there is strong wind coming from the southwest."

Gine going over to the door didn't feel anything and shrugged off the random comment he made as they made their way to training.

"Today, we'll embark on our training on the study of the martial arts." Master Roshi came closer to his three students "Before we begin, though, let me tell you just a little bit about martial arts itself." He gave them all a look "The reason one learns martial arts is to win in battles! Not to make girls say" he then gave them a funny face with his eyes moving above and swaying his body around "Oh beef cakes you're so strong I want you!" he threw a kiss playing his character well, before clearing his throat he said "Or in Gine's case impressing a man and giving him private lessons!" Gine gave him a confuse stare as he mentioned her.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Only Krillin nodded "We must master the art of peace in the addition of the art of war. We achieve victory by the art of war, victory is won by strategy—strategy is derived from the art of peace," This time both Krillin and Gine nodded "However if someone evil threatens you or any other innocent people with unethical forces it is our duty to defend!" He finished his speech with a fist before asking again "Do you understand?"

"Not a bit." Goku answered.

Clearing his throat Roshi told the boy "What I mean is know how to fight so we don't have to. We strive to maintain peace in the universe!"

"Ohhh, that's it!? I got it, I got it!" He said gleefully.

"You really are stupid…" Krillin mutters.

"He is not!" Gine mutters to the other boy back.

"So are we ready now for the turtle hermit training?"

"Yes!" The three of them answered excitedly.

After asking a second time and having the same response the turtle hermit turned around "We'll start with some light running. Follow me!"

His three students followed his lead to the village below not even breaking a sweat from jogging down a mountain and across a field.

"Now stop!" He stopped them in front of a milk factory confusing his small group "Good morning!" he called to the goat "I'm Master Roshi, I called you yesterday."

"Of course, I recognize your voice from the phone!" His accent sounded crackled "Here is the delivery map…"

"I see…"

Their master finally faced them "Okay, each of you grab a box." He pointed to the crates of milk "We're delivering milk across the country side!" Each box had at least six milk filled glasses.

"Eh?! We're delivering milk…?!" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"Huh?" Both of the spiky haired pupils stared in confusement.

"It's a good way to train our bodies." They went over to the milk crates each picking up their own as they listened to their trainer tell the milk man they were all going on foot instead of taking the helicopter, nervously they also listened to him promising that they'd have all the milk delivered by breakfast "Now let's take it easy today and skip the entire three miles on the way to the first house on the list."

Krillin gave a terrified stare at the turtle hermit "Three miles!"

"Skip?" Goku wondered out loud glancing at his mother who shrugged.

The four went off with Master Roshi leading the three singing "Skip two, three, four! Skip two, three, four!" His song had his students repeating the tune.

Goku had no trouble keeping up and neither did Gine, but Krillin was starting to lag behind. Seeing the other boy falling behind for more than a few yards had Gine slow down until she was next to him, bumping him slightly on the head with her hips she motioned to pick up the pace. With his tongue out in exhaustion he pushed onward feeling slightly glad that they made to the first house.

"Okay next two houses are half a mile away!"

The group went through the road with little difficulty except for Krillin "Come on Krillin we can't have stragglers!" Gine again slowed down this time kicking his sweaty back with her knee.

After, two of the three replaced empty milk bottles with fresh, Master Roshi told them "Good we're up to a good start. Now for the next two miles…"

"You mean there's more!?"

"Of course there is!" Roshi turned slightly red screaming at the little boy scaring the two youngest. Goku and Krillin slightly hid behind Gine as he did this "Here we zigzag between the trees along this path."

The mother of Goku had to balance her crate on one arm as she had to hold onto Krillin's back before he fell with his crate of milk from hearing their trainer's next strange command.

"Zigzag two, three, four!" It seems Krillin was the only one having the most trouble so far even going as far to try and pull one on Master Roshi, but he was caught and had to start all over.

"You're getting slow, Krillin! If you take too much time, the milk will go bad!" Krillin being the last to arrive and most tired sat down for a second to have a breather "KRILLIN DID I SAY THAT YOU CAN REST?!"

Startling the three they all stood straight facing him "That's better. Now we are taking a rest from running and climbing a few stairs instead." Master Roshi sped walk causing his students to fall behind…especially Krillin.

_Why can't I drink the milk!? _Goku thought bitterly and voiced his thoughts to his mother.

Gine gave him a warily smile "Cause these are for someone already sweetie."

Four hundred steps later, Gine notices her son breathing heavily and moving slower than before. She thanked her papa for making her run every morning from their house to their usual fishing grounds and all the way back instead of flying. Though, she can't help but feel like she forgot to do something…oh well.

Finally, they made it half way "Master…Roshi…hiih…hiih…wouldn't it be…faster…if I go…on the…Nimbus cloud?" Goku asks as he leaned back on his mother who started to feel her feet aching.

"That wouldn't be training!" He told the boy "Did you know Gohan and Ox-King used to do the same thing and not once did they complain to me?"

Goku looked up in wonder "What? My grandfather carried milk up here…like me?" Gine saw her son gazing and felt her heart clench at the thought of her deceased parental figure. She knew how much it affected her son, but he isn't one to show his sentimental side and it bothered her how he was able to keep his longing side in the dark. Sure he'll voice when he wants something, but when it comes to sadness he's just like…her.

Gine saw her son going up the steps again and gave him a head start "Of course Gohan was already an adult and knew better…" she heard him mutter. She blinked at his muttering, not once did she ever believe that her papa started his training in his later years; she always assumed he started from a young age like Goku, but it did make sense. The Ox-king is around her age and her papa was an elderly man already.

Shaking her head she went off again knowing she's only climbed half the way. Gine kept walking even when her feet were starting to protest. She knew this happened before a lot and wonders why it kept happening each time she went long distances!

At last all three of the students made it to the top of the mountain and Krillin delivered the next milk "Oh my thank you very much!" A monk came out of his small temple with a friendly greeting.

"Mornin!" Goku told the monk.

Roshi hit the boy at his rudeness "Hey! None of that "Mornin" stuff it's "Good Morning!"

"Owww…G…good morning." Goku told the monk while rubbing his head. Gine gave the other a slight glare before soothing his head.

Chuckling, the monk said "Training I see? It's been a while Master Roshi."

"Indeed it certainly has been."

"Looks like you're in good health as usual. How has the training been for them?"

"We've still barely begun…but I see great potential in the three of them!"

Hearing the turtle hermit give them praise caused the three to hold hands and laugh joyfully "If they get themselves in gear they'll be ready for the World's Martial Arts Tournament."

"Oh that's only eight months from today!" The monk gasps.

"The World's Martial Arts Tournament!" Krillin gave him a shocked expression.

Goku and Gine had no clue what they were talking about "What's that?" the two asks.

"It's an incredible tournament where martial arts masters gather from the world to see who's the strongest!" Krillin explained to them with excitement.

"Wow!" They gasped.

Goku started vibrating with animation "The strongest huh?!"

"W-will we really be able to enter?!" Krillin asks their master.

"If you train seriously, then yes."

"Sounds exciting!" Gine squeals the monk nodded agreeing with her and the boys raising their arms up cheering.

Master Roshi interrupted their cheering "You three aren't entering to aim for the top position, though. Things aren't that simple! To do so is arrogant and arrogance is for fools not warriors! So you will enter the tournament with the sole purpose of improving your fighting skills."

"Wow, if we really get in that'll be awesome!" Krillin said.

Gine tapped her chin as she thought "I wonder how strong the competitors are…"

"By then we are going to be so strong!" Goku told them.

Roshi mutters to the monk "Not if they don't finish delivering the rest of the milk today."

"Please do your best!" The monk told them before they departed.

"Yes!" The turtle hermit students answered him.

Turning around to go back down the steps, Goku saw their mentor going the opposite direction "Uh…Master Roshi aren't you going the wrong way?" Stopping their way they turned to see the elder.

"No, you three are going the wrong way." He pointed to his side "We are going to walk across this log!"

Walking towards him they stopped with their mouths gaping open "Across there…?" Krillin trembled at seeing a very high cliff with only a log to get to the other peak.

Roshi taking the lead, he said "Careful, one foot in front of the other," he held his arms out as he walked "Now balance, balance."

Krillin right behind him tried not to look down but couldn't help himself "Wahh! Wawahhh!"

"Concentrate and no whining!"

Goku looked back at his mom and to the two in front with horror "Breakfast time is almost here!"

"Who cares about breakfast when you're falling down a pit?" The other boy whimpers.

The only female in the group reminded the child "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Krillin."

For the next half hour their master made them speed their paces as he took them to different areas delivering milk.

They went through a desert where they saw carcasses "I think I'm thirstier than he is!" Goku complained having his tongue out with his mouth open. His mother had stuck her own tongue out with her eyes shut from the blinding sun and Krillin following the other boy's example said "Me too."

"Walk too slowly, and you'll sink into the sand!" Their master told them.

Then, they had to go through a heavy current right by a water fall "Stand firm and don't fall with the water!" He yelled to them. All three of his students had their minds set on competing in the World's Martial Arts Tournament and determine to pull through.

Lastly, they had to go through a thick forest running with all their might and more, as a giant tyrannosaurus chase them away starving for flesh. Goku and Krillin ran side by side a few millimeters behind Gine screaming for their lives as she screams "Please don't eat us Mr. Dinosaur!" his response was a hungry growl.

"MUST. GO. FASTER. If you don't want him to eat you alive! Hurry if you don't run with all your might you'll get eaten! Hurry! Hurry!"

In spite of almost being eaten alive, they delivered the last milk before breakfast. All three students were sprawled on the ground panting heavily from their training, even Gine who met her limits with the carnivore.

"W…hih…we are finally finished…hih" Goku pants out.

"We will be delivering milk like this every day for the next eight months! That will be our early morning training." He told his tired novices.

Huffing out the youngest in the group said "I just barely made it!"

"Glad we're done." Krillin tells them still trying to catch his breath.

Roshi placing his hands by his ear asks "What's that you say?"

"He says he's glad we're done." The spiky hair boy repeated.

"With today's training I mean." The bald boy elaborated.

"Oh please that run was only early morning exercise! Now it's time for mid morning exercise!"

"What!?" Goku gasps not being able to move.

"Gaaaaan…."

Gine moans along with Krillin fighting the protests her body is making, especially her back and feet, but she manages to stand up helping both boys up too.

With tired eyes she follows their trainer as he turns his body around pointing behind at a field "You're going to try your hands at agricultural!" the area was farmland and it seems like nothing has grown yet "For that man over there." There was a single man working at the area, possibly his land.

"Agra—what?" Her son asks.

Scratching her head she responds "Its growing food native to your area."

"Oh."

"Come on you three get down here and get dirty!" Master Roshi shouts.

Grudgingly they went over to the field picking up tools to start their work "Milk delivery, farming…" Krillin mutters picking up a scythe and started hitting the dirt "We never did anything like this at Oorin Temple…"

"Hey, wait! Wait!" The turtle hermit tells them to stop "Don't use the tools! This exercise is for the strength and dexterity of your hands so of course it won't work unless it's done barehanded!"

Krillin sniffs "Like with our fingers?!"

Gine stared at her hands wondering how digging dirt up would help with learning martial arts. She supposes the saying "Getting your hands dirty" is speaking in a literal sense. With a sigh she leans down clawing at the ground, feeling the dirt between her fingers and even up her nails.

As if in a race Gine, Goku, and Krillin started moving around at first hunched down, then on all fours, eventually they all shifted positions and had to try different methods at getting the dirt out of the ground. Nails were lost, scratches, and bruises were being apparent; their hands positions had to constantly change, but ultimately they finished.

"Master Roshi," Goku tiredly spoke "W…we're finished…" he was sweaty, muddy, and very hungry. For the first time Goku actually wanted a bath at least a quick one.

Krillin complains "M-my hands…really hurt…"

Gine wasn't any better than the other two. She felt disgusting and her hands felt like they had been prickled a thousand times over and over again. How could anyone endure such torture? Then again her species are known for their strength and endurance, but why wasn't she?

"That sure took a long time." Her head snapped to his direction "You must learn to work faster. The amount of land utile will increase everyday! Now who wants breakfast?"

Placing her hands on her stomach she heard it grumble in hunger along with the boy's next to her "I know I am."

"Ohh…hunger." Goku said placing his hands on the same position.

"Give me a chicken I'll eat it raw!"

Even in hunger they couldn't push their legs to run, Goku pulled on his mother's pants, not wanting to walk anymore. Picking her son up, she took three steps before hearing a loud cough. She turned around to see Master Roshi pointing at her son then the ground. With a frown she silently pleaded to carry him, but he was having none of it. Pouting she placed him back down taking his hand and having him lean on her legs as they walked.

Thankfully, they ate at the small village next to the farm and didn't have to walk up the hill to the house. The three martial arts students ate as if their life dependent on it, the hunger had increase for both Goku and Gine, who ate more than ten humans combined, and even Krillin was able to keep up with them! They used up so much energy just for early and mid-morning training which started at four thirty in the morning and ended close to five hours later.

When they went back to the turtle hermit's home they had to stay outside as he instructed them to wait. He came back out carrying nails, hammer, blackboard, books, and pencils for the two youngest.

"Now then, until lunch, it's study time! No matter how strong you get, that won't allow you to become a martial artist alone. You need brain power!"

Goku pouts "But I don't have that!"

"So the wonder boy has a weakness." Krillin snickers.

"Gine I assume Gohan taught you literature and mathematics?" Master Roshi asks the woman. After he saw her nod he continued "Then I want you to take this book," he handed her a blue book with two hundred pages.

"It's a cookbook. A martial artist needs to know what types of foods to place in their stomachs! We can't be eating unhealthy junk foods all the time." He told her "Now go inside and prepare any meal you want."

Nodding she went inside the house curious as to what types of foods there were inside.

Goku watched Master Roshi staring at his mom walking away for the longest time "Master Roshi why are you staring at my mom?"

Clearing his throat he responded "I was admiring the view…of the sun!" he chortled "Now Goku I want you to start reading from page thirteen."

"Umm… "To prepare hamachi sashimi you must have the ingredients: fresh hamachi—,"

"Wait! You've got the wr—AH!" Master Roshi eyes popped out as he fell off his seat with his head throbbing in pain as a hardcover book was slammed from behind to his head.

Gine shook with anger as she used all her strength to smash the book he gave her to his skull. Her trembling stopped and a bright smile displayed "What do you guys feel like for lunch?"

"This hamachi stuff looks good." Goku told her as if nothing happened.

Krillin agreed nervously scared of getting on her bad side.

She picked up the actual cookbook turning around to leave "I suggest starting with math kids!" she announced before entering the house.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Wow this is really good mom!" Goku states as he went for his fourth platter.

Gine smiling at him says "Thank you son, but Launch helped make lunch too."

"Oh this is some of the best sushi I've ever had!" Launch declared giggling at her friend.

Gine had difficulty recognizing the different pans, pots, and silverware when the instructions told her to use, reuse, put aside, and have another—she even had difficulty using the oven! It was strange using so many things when she mainly uses: fire, water, wood, and not to mention her hands to prepare meals. The only kitchen tool she is familiar with was the knife, but the book told her about using paring, boning, and so many other knives!

Luckily, Launch recognizes the names of the utensils and helped her memorized each one. Once she had the materials Gine became a professional on preparing the meals for their lunch. It felt almost like instinct, when she uses the condiments, but that might be because she let her sniffer tell her which had what in it. Her nose also helped her to distinguish when the food started to smell its best and when it would start smelling like burnt.

After, lunch Master Roshi had led them outside telling them to place their hammocks around a tree and ordering them to lay on and relax "Yes, we'll spend this hour in good old napping. Work hard, study well, and eat and sleep plenty. That's the turtle hermit's way to learn!"

Goku had concerns of relaxing when they should be training and getting stronger! He voiced his concerns to their master and he told them there was no way of knowing when another is training and getting stronger but everyone, even the strongest, needs their rest.

Following their nap, Master Roshi took them to an area full of people and loud machines "This will be your mid-afternoon training. Constructive work will work you up some sweat, train your muscles, and even be able to earn a little money like a normal part time job!"

"You sure these skittles can work? They look a little small for the big ax!" One of the workers came up eyeing Gine with the most doubt.

Leaning to the man Roshi whispered "Oh just wait until you see these three works, you'll want to pay them five times the typical salary."

"Five times, you must think I'm a fool!" The man said loudly.

"Well let's wait and see them before you decide that." Master Roshi told the man then motioned to the three "Start digging!"

Krillin asks unsure "Do we still have to use bare hands?"

"Hmm not this time Krillin, just no power tools okay?" He told them.

Goku cheered laughing at not having to use his hands again. They really were in pain earlier with all the digging they had to do.

Wearing helmets the three turtle students started shoveling dirt from the ground to their wheel barrels. Goku and Krillin used normal shovels to dig up the dirt while Gine picked up a heavy hammer to crush the tough rocks that wouldn't budge. They each had to wheel their dirt and rocks to the pile on the other side of the construction area.

"Work force keeps getting younger." Another worker says assuming Gine was only a teenager. They saw the resemblance from one of the boys and her believing she was just an elder sister.

Taking a wheel from one of the machines Goku started moving to smooth out the land, Krillin and Gine traded places in shoveling and hammering.

"What are they?"

"If you don't work your hardest, you'll never be able to make it to the tournament!"

Half way through with their work Gine noticed Krillin trembling and slowed down her pace to stare at the boy, Goku stopped his work completely as he heard Krillin using more strength than necessary on a single area. The little yellow and orange dressed boy gritted his teeth and looked angrily at the dirt as he accidently hit too hard causing the sharp metal to fly off and hit close to their master and the worker "All right, all right! I'll pay whatever wage you want for them!"

Once they finished with their training session involving hard labor Master Roshi moved them to a lake on an isolated area of the island "Okay, now that you've worked up some good sweat, our next training will be swimming!"

"Eh?! There's more!" Krillin asks with shocked eyes like his companions.

"Of course isn't the sun still up?"

Goku losing his patience asks "Master, instead of this stuff, teach us how to fight!"

Gine who usually had high tolerance couldn't help but agree with her son. All they've been doing is working instead of learning any fighting!

"KAH-PEH!" He spat out giving them another lesson "Now don't get jumpy! There are still certain basics you must learn in martial arts and you three aren't there yet!" He walks over to a giant boulder "The day when I start to teach you fighting techniques is when you have amassed enough physical to move this boulder here!"

Krillin gasps "What that thing!? The-there's no way anyone can move such a rock like that!"

"Oh really?" He places his staff down and placed both his hands on the rock "Funnununu…" at first he struggled with the giant stone, but he was able to move the boulder half a foot away "Haah…haah…The impossible is it!? If you build up your bodies' everyday with training, you will eventually be able to do this too!"

"Yes master!" Krillin told him.

"Hm…?" Roshi turned around to see both Goku and Gine in front of a boulder about the same size as the one he pushed "Kukukuuuuhhhh!" Goku pushes determine to get the boulder moving. His mother already could move a rock that big and is settled on having her son do the same. He truly wants to train and if the old hermit says this is the way then so be it! She'll be supportive and help her son learn martial arts "Now why do I get the feeling that you've missed the entire point of my lecture Goku!?"

"Come on Goku you can do it!" They ignored him as Gine encourages her son to push.

"Guoooohhhh…!" Goku yells finally being able to push the boulder away by several meters shocking the other two males "Hey look you can teach us now!"

"Krillin wants you to know he's speechless right now." The other boy spoke in third person.

Master Roshi started laughing "Ha…haha…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! W-wow did I mess up here! I-I just realized that this rock is the wrong size! A-anyone and their great grandmother can move a small rock like that, obviously!" he moved his head left to right humming before running off.

His three students followed him stopping a few feet away from a boulder twice the size of the tyrannosaurus from earlier "Here's the right one! Once you can move that then you'll be ready for martial arts!"

"Wow that one's giant!" Goku says rushing to the boulder to push it away "It won't move!"

Gine walked over to the boulder placing both her hands firmly on the rock "Ah!" the rock shook, but before she could try to actually push, Master Roshi interrupted her "I told you so! All of you still lack training!" He scolds them before she could even attempt to move it.

"Master, can you move it?" Goku asks.

"Of course!" He gave them the peace sign.

"Amazing! Please show us!" Krillin pleaded

Anxiously, they watched their master as he stared at the boulder as if assessing it and waited till he made a move "Come on already!" He turns around facing the three "You three should be focusing on your training instead of this! Now isn't the time to be playing around!" He pushed them back to the lake for their training.

Goku and Krillin took off all their clothing for their swimming, Gine hid behind a tree as she took off her clothing "Master Roshi…why am I wearing a different pair of underwear for swimming?" he had given her a pink champagne two piece bikini knowing that as much as he prayed, she would not swim naked and the second best would be to give her a bikini of his choice.

"It's swimming clothes Gine!" She came out blushing with a slight frown and her arms wrapped around her midsection in embarrassment. The two-piece he had given her had to be tied by the front for her top and to both sides for the bottom. He took a guess at her size and was more than pleased to see he had guessed her a size too small.

"This is humiliating." She mutters walking closer to her son and Krillin.

Master Roshi's nose bursts with blood at the sight of Goku's mom "Alright…" he took out his handkerchief trying to stop the gushing "I want you…three…to swim to the opposite side and come up! But you've got to do it ten times!" His hankie that was once white is now soaked in red blood.

"Ten times…? Well, it's possible, I guess." Krillin said blushing lightly at the woman beside him.

"Ready…set…go!" He finally got his nose under control to tell them to start.

Gine, Goku, and Krillin jumped into the lake taking their time swimming to the other side in the relaxing water "I guess Master Roshi is rewarding us for good behavior!" Krillin told them.

"Yeah!" Goku agreed peeking at his mother "It's kind of like taking a bath!"

She gave a giggle "Nice try Goku, but you're still taking one before bed!"

"Oh you three better watch out! There are some really big fish in there!" Master Roshi yells at them from his spot on the other side.

"What kind of big fish?" Krillin yelled back.

"Well, for some reason there is a shark in this lake!"

The three students stared at one another staying at the spot wondering if what the turtle hermit said is true. Soon they had their answer when Goku asks "D-did you feel that?" Gine gulps feeling it too.

"Feel what?" Krillin asks.

Right next to them a great white shark came out of the water with its mouth open revealing razor-sharp teeth "GAH!" they swam away for their lives as the shark started following them.

Krillin swearing he felt the shark's teeth touch him swam to a different direction trying to get rid of it "That's not a lap Krillin! You forgot to touch the other side of the shore!" Master Roshi screams at the boy.

"Are you kidding me?!" The shark jumps to the bald kid ready to snack on him, luckily for Krillin his fear caused him to swim faster catching up to Goku and Gine.

Gine hurriedly pushed both kids out of the lake before pulling herself out "Gah!"

"At least we're safe!" Krillin told them watching as the shark circled the lake.

Unluckily, for them on the side there is at a giant man-eating dinosaur stomping his way toward the three "It's the T-Rex from earlier!" Gine shouts as she and the boys ran away from it.

"Hey!" Master Roshi yells "You haven't finished swimming!"

Knowing their only way of escape was by swimming in the lake they dived right in pushing their arms to go faster as the shark jumps at them trying to get a bite. The three swam with all their might from one side to the other trying to come out of this alive. The shark was in the water and the dinosaur was on the land waiting for them on the other side.

Breathing heavily after they finished Master Roshi says "Good, good. Now time for the next training." All three students hoped it wasn't a life and death situation lesson again.

"This training will test your reflexes and dodging speed." He explains after tying Krillin by rope like the other two. The rope had them three feet away from a tree where they are held.

"Why did you tie us up with rope Master Roshi?" Goku asks.

"Sometimes when fighting we get cornered and must dodge the enemy in a limited space." He explains to the confuse faces he was receiving "Now then, let's begin!" He silently and carefully walked closer to the tree gazing above.

"Hold on who are our enemies?" Goku asks.

Master Roshi didn't answer instead he used his staff to knock something above him and scampered off to hide behind some bushes "Concentrate hard and you won't get stung!"

They turned back hearing a buzzing sound and scream in fright at the army of bees heading their way "GIE-EHEHHH! B-BEEEEEES!" All three of them tried running around the tree to get away in fear of getting stung.

"Don't just run! Dodge! Dodge!"

Gine tried to do that and uses her flight to move around more without tearing the rope. She gritted her teeth feeling a sting on her hand and uses it to swap it away. She saw how it went down and twitched on the ground, grinning she started swatting the pests away or at least as much as she could.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Okay! That ends our training for today." Roshi tells them.

Out of the three Gine had to have done the best as she had tried more than running away and as a result got stung less. Her hands were the most noticeable being a bright pink color "Obviously we'll need to work on your dodging ability…Goku and Krillin," he emphasized on how needed the most work as the boys are covered in stings everywhere "You've completed your first full day of training!"

"Master, please tell me our training won't be this difficult…every single day…" Krillin whispers the last part.

"What are you saying? Today was all easy stuff." He turned around revealing a sting of his own "In the next few months, you will be doing all your training…" Turning back to them he showed them three purple turtle shells of smaller replicas to his "Wearing these stylish fifty pound turtle shells!"

Gine fell back passing out from exhaustion, not even noticing when Goku passed out on her back or Krillin on her knees.

"Now do you know why I'm called the turtle hermit?"

**_ (-V-) _**

For the next several months they train similar to the way like the first, only with added turtle shells to their backs and each day they are made to run longer fields, climb taller mountains, and are made to endure it from dawn to dusk.

"Hey guys…" Goku starts "I was wondering…"they were almost out of the desert, on their way to the jungle, to deliver milk to the next house.

"Yeah?" Gine pants wishing she had water.

"About what?" Krillin asks wishing the same thing.

"Why does that big mean dinosaur chase us everywhere we go!" They run through the jungle away from the T-Rex like each day "GYAH!"

They kept at it finishing with their milk delivery, going swimming with the shark, farming, and anything else their master considers basic training for them. Not to mention the boys study sessions along with Gine's cooking times. It seems their knowledge was increasing…well for the boys at some level.

At dinner even though Gine's appetite had increased rivaling her son now and even Krillin, who ate like them in a rapid pace, it seems the food was never ending. Gine had told Launch how their metabolism is always high and now with the training it seems it has increased. The two women had become friends, learning more about each other during their cooking times together. Even blonde Launch seemed to take a liking to her!

Finally, seven months had passed and Goku came bursting to the house calling for Master Roshi "Come on hey! It's an emergency!"

"Eh…what kind?" He was in the middle of eating some ice cream. It's been a long time since he was able to enjoy the frozen cream since the boy's mother had grown to obsess for the dessert.

"No time to explain! Just come on!" He pulled on the hermit's arm all the way to where his mom and Krillin were currently at "This is it!"

"Eh? Yeah, it's a rock, what about it?"

"We can move this rock now Master Roshi!" Gine said excitedly.

"Yeah you said you'd teach us how to fight if we move this rock!" Krillin vibrated with excitement like comrade's mother.

"Just watch!" Goku placed his hands firmly on the rock pushing it with his new strength "Guhh! Gugigigi!" He turned red but the giant boulder started moving.

"See!" Roshi's eyes popped out of his sockets breaking his shades as he stared with his mouth open in disbelief "I'm next! I can't move it as much as Goku or Gine for that matter!"

Turning red Krillin pushed with his new strength too "Hunn!" he pushed the rock only half of what Goku did.

Gine even showed their trainer, struggling much less "Ah!" the boulder moved much quicker and easier "All three of us are able to move it Master!"

"You get to teach how to fight now!" Goku proclaimed.

Roshi took out one of his handkerchiefs wiping the sweat out of his face "Oh…how nice."

They went back to the Kame house eager to learn actual martial arts even voicing it to their master "As far as fighting goes, though, there's really not much I have to teach you."

"What!?"

"The whole secret for the Turtle Hermit fighting style is the training schedule, which you've done every day." He walks closer to them "You three don't seem to realize but just by repeating these basic exercises over and over again you've pushed your eyes, fists, legs, and even your heads have been extremely keen. Fighting is just the application of your abilities." He stared at his three students "That right there is the whole art behind martial arts."

"You don't strive in martial arts to win! You strive not to lose!" He told them "Don't sweat it you guys know how to fight. It's just the utter expression of your strength, its natural!"

"But isn't there a trick or technique to win?" Krillin asks.

"What is there an echo in here Krillin? I just said winning isn't the real point!" He repeated "This tournament is only another step in your training. It's an introduction! And that's the load down, there's no point in teaching you special moves if you don't get the fighting experience! So keep training the same!"

"Huh!?"

"But we're going to make it a little harder," He took off his turtle shell "Now we're going to be wearing heavier turtle shells!" He set it down causing the ground to crumble "They're twice the weight!" His students fell down in shock.

**_ (-V-) _**

The last month passed and only a day was left for the World's Martial Arts Tournament to begin.

"The time has come at last! We are leaving for the southern city!" Master Roshi dressed in one of his best suits "You three can take off those shells now if you like."

"Great! I'd be a little embarrassed otherwise." Krillin said as the three took off their heavy hundred pound turtle shells "Ohoh!" he moved his arms around feeling light.

"My body feels light! It's like I can't even feel my own weight!" Goku jumps able to be faced to face with his mother with each hop.

Gine had to admit she did feel lighter than before. She felt a little disappointed that her body didn't become firmer and stayed soft. When she saw her body in the mirror after months of training it felt…the same. The women weren't like this, at least not the women of her kind. They were built for battle; they kept their feminine appearance with toned muscles and tan skin. None of them had the appearance she had and it made her wonder how she was ever found attractive. She was nothing like them.

"Jump as high as you can," Master Roshi tells them "Don't try flying at all Gine."

Lining up the three students jumped as high as they could, which surprisingly for them is very high "Hey did we…" Krillin began.

"…jump on our own?" Goku finishes.

"We most certainly did." Gine answered already falling back to the ground.

Each landed on their toes, Gine already used to it smiled at the boy's excited expressions. Goku and Krillin ran off with her chasing after them giggling at their expressions as they are actually going above the speed they began at.

"Gine! Goku! Krillin! Come here I've got something for you guys!" Launch calls showing them a box when they came back "Well since you're going to your first big tournament," she opened the lid on the first box "I thought you should wear something nice!" then the second "I made them myself."

"Wow I've never wore one of these before!" Goku said before running inside with Krillin and his mom to change.

Gine helped the boys change to their adorable blue suits before she put on the dress Launch made her. She told them to go outside as she took off her usual training uniform and traded it for the blue dress. It felt different and snug. The dress hugged her figure and had a heart shape neckline with short sleeves starting from her collarbone to where her shoulder meets. The blue shoes in the box looked like small, flat, boots only going up to her ankle. She wore a light green knitted sweater and a matching hat too.

"I knew you'd look cute!" Launch tells her when she came out.

"Uh…thanks Launch." She grins placing her hand behind her head "The boys look adorable too don't they?"

"Oh yes!"

"Alright everybody in!" Roshi hollers after closing the trunk in his car.

"Do your best!" Launch tells them shaking each of their hands "I'll see you soon!"

"You bet!" Gine told her before getting in the car with the others.

"Keep an eye on the house and try not to sneeze!" Master Roshi tells her before driving off.

They went on an airplane and Goku and Gine couldn't help, but stare out the window in surprise. They've never been in one before nor have they ever seen one! Goku and his mother asked random questions whenever they saw fit, excited for their new surroundings and surprised at the brightness from the city lights.

Gine and her son pointed and "Oohed" and "Aahed" at every new thing they saw as they rode a taxi to get to their destination.

"Gosh the world's full of people isn't it?" Goku asks peering around at so many different people.

While Master Roshi signed them up, they gazed around the area "Hey! Goku! Gine!"

"Huh?" Gine turns around.

"Did you say my name?" Goku asks Krillin.

He shook his head "Hey guys how's it going?" they turned their head to see a man with short hair and a very familiar outfit. Seeing their confused expressions he lowered himself "Wolf fang fist!"

"Yamcha!" The spiky hair duo said happily.

"I thought you'd like that!"

"Oh wow I guess we didn't recognize you cause your hair fell off your head!" Goku told him.

Yamcha blushes touching his hair "Bulma said long hair is out this year."

Krillin pokes Goku and faces Gine "Whose the tall guy?"

"That's Yamcha a friend!" Gine told him "This little cutie is Krillin and our new friend."

"And training partner!" Goku adds.

"Hey Krillin."

Krillin feeling shy hid himself behind Gine "Hello." He didn't know why he did this maybe because Goku did it a lot in the beginning he started to too.

"Well it's done the three of you are signed up." Master Roshi walks over to them "Eh?"

"Huh Goku? Mama Gee?" They turn to see Bulma, Puar, and even Oolong!

"Bulma! Oolong! Puar!" Goku shouts rushing over to hug Oolong who was the first to greet him.

Gine blinks "Mama Gee?" she stays at her spot for two reasons: first being Krillin still clutching her dress, and second is seeing the ice cream cone on Bulma's hand.

"Looking sharp!" Oolong told the boy.

"You think so!" Goku laughed along with his friend "So how have you guys been?!"

"Great!" Puar said.

"Goku, Mama Gee how did you guys end up at the tournament?" Bulma asks them excited to be seeing them again after eight months.

Gine didn't know who this Mama Gee was and asked Yamcha "Whose Mama Gee?"

"That's you!" He answered blushing lightly "After you left, Bulma kind of started calling you Mama Gee cause you were like the mother of the group." He whispers the end.

"Oh gosh it's you!" Bulma brought them out of their conversation "Hey thanks for telling me you were moving! I stopped by the island to see how Goku and Gine were doing and your whole house was gone!"

"Well that island is more of loving than training martial arts." The old turtle hermit took a step closer to the teen "Bulma I kept thinking of the last time I saw you! You were wearing that bunny suit remember!?" He laughed turning red "You were with Gine that day too!"

Bulma having enough of his perverted comments took out a mallet hitting him away from her "Shut up!"

"That ice cream." Gine whispers brokenly as she watched it fall.

"Old man, filthy as dirt!" Oolong mutters.

"I guess we should all hang out tonight while we still can!" Yamcha told them confusing the two "Because we're all going to be rivals at the tournament tomorrow!"

Goku looked disappointed at the tournament starting the next day "But I want to start!" he complains.

"Tomorrow son." Gine stifled a yawn "Besides it's close to bedtime."

Then went to a hotel where Master Roshi paid for a room. Gine made sure Krillin and Goku were in the middle so the old man couldn't try anything. Luckily they were all so tired that they passed out right away on the single bed.

The next day they went back to the tournament as a group wearing the same clothes as the day before "Oh I hate crowds." Bulma tells them.

"Do you think they're all fighting?" Goku asks.

"Punch one and see." Krillin answered.

Master Roshi started leading them away "Okay, just follow me and don't get lost staring!"

"We will now begin the preliminary matches to see which fighters will be chosen for the tournament! All participants, please enter the versus hall!" A man with an accent yelled through a blow horn.

"Loud mouth." Roshi mutters.

"Now are you absolutely sure you want to enter?" A round man with a shaved head asks the children and young lady.

"Of course." Gine tells them.

"Yeah…err I mean yes sir!" Goku nods.

"Y-yeah I guess." Krillin tells him.

Roshi then led them to another area "This is as far I can escort you so do your best!"

"Right!"

"Now one more thing…" He dropped his briefcase rummaging around "You three can't fight in those clothing so…here" he handed them each an orange GI with the turtle hermit sign on the front and back. The uniform had black belt, blue shoes, and blue wrist sweatbands.

"Wow these really are cool!" Goku says laughing.

"It's so bright I hope we don't stand out!" Krillin says.

Gine picked at her Gi noticing the differences from her old one and the ones the boy's are wearing. The shirt fell to her hips instead of being tucked in, and the belt was tied at her waist. They didn't look that much different from the boys except for how low the neckline was showing some cleavage"I like it, but does it have to be so low?"

Bulma seeing the top was surprise "Mama Gee it's not that low. In fact v-necks are normal these days for women." She would have thought the old pervert would have given her something…less.

"The eight fighters that make it to the preliminaries will fight in front of the crowd! I will be sitting there too, so you guys might not see me alright?" Master Roshi explained to them.

"We'll work hard master!" Krillin told him.

Gine led the boys in surprised by the amount of giant fighters "Wow, all these people are fighters?" Goku asks.

"I-I'm starting to lose confidence…"Krillin admitted.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." She tells him patting his head along with Goku's.

Hearing a loud noise to the side they turned to see the same man with an accent from outside "Attention! The world's martial arts tournament elimination round begins!"

* * *

**Finally, the chapter is up! And it's only Sunday…just a day later than I predicted…At least this chapter's longer=)**

**This chapter, actually showed how very little Gine knew about using her strength and how tired she get's by not using it at a regular basis. While she does train with Goku she usually does light exercises that he would be doing instead of what she should actually be training at. **

**I'm very happy for receiving a hundred reviews! Keep them coming guys they fuel me up and give me ideas.**

**Also, I'd like to know which movies you want me to include! I doubt I'll be putting up any of the Dragon Ball movies, but I do know I will for DBZ. Just tell me which ones you're interesting in reading, because I doubt I'll be posting every single movie made. **


	11. Elimination Time!

**thedarkpokemaster:**

Meh, I should apologize too…I already knew there were anti Trunks x Pan Fan's and maybe I should have given warnings or have the listed pairings I'm set on for this story.

Well to be honest I didn't even think about them being a pairing until a year ago when I actually read a fic with them as a couple. At first I liked the idea of them being a couple so the saiyan race doesn't die out, but after being reacquainted with the anime…let's just say that's where I started being a supporter.

I wasn't even aware there were any Pan/Bra fics; the closest I ever read is "Let's get lost in each other" but the storyline is a little confusing.

**Guest 1:**

You know I actually don't remember why they are even called the Z fighters but Zenkai actually does sound like an excellent idea; now that you've cleared it up more.

**Guest 2:**

I will be adding Hercule to the story…later on. I actually have plans for him, Videl, and his "wife".

Okay I'm going to be honest and say that I had no idea his real name was even Mark, that's much different than his big shot name Mr. Hercule Satan XD

**Avatar Eddy:**

Gee thanks, but not everything Gine influences will be a good thing—you'll learn more as you read.

**Dova-101:**

Thanks!

~Read the end for more information on the DBZ movies~

**slimshadygirl7872:**

Hmm…okay I'll think about it, but I'm not giving any major fluff or any lemons in the flashback(s) until we get to the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Sorry, I know how it feels when you really want someone to come to the story—been there many times before…

**Guest 3:**

I am making them closer of age…

Can't really answer that one without giving something away, but still I'm set on Trunks x Pan.

~Read the end for more information on the DBZ movies~

**Guest 4:**

Definitely going to change GT, although replacing or modifying is what has me stuck. I know it's still a long way until we even come close, but it helps to have your ideas before.

I'm only going to half agree for Pan, and fully agree for Bra, GT did fail on showing Bra as a character, I'm pretty sure I can count only a handful of times I actually saw Bra. Don't worry though Pan and Bra are both going to show up and be more involved when we get there.

Gohan is not going to slack off, he is going to keep training and live his life. He's not his father who loves to battle but he is one of Earth's protectors.

We're going to see if Goku remains alive or stays dead for those seven years aren't we? It does sound interesting if Old Kai...

I'll think about having Ultimate/ Mystic forms, other than Gohan, but I'm not replacing super saiyan 3—even if they do have that extremely long hair.

Keep the ideas coming! They're really helpful and I've had reviews give me ideas that have helped me fill gaps and to make the story better=)

I really like the personality differences, but the amount of rage should show in the beginning and when they can't control it. The female super saiyan will be some sight…angry, quiet—like a silent killer (Makes me shudder just thinking about it).

**Queen-Of-The-SuperNatural:**

I really want Bardock back too! BUT it's still too early = (

Anxious to know about Raditz and Vegeta? You're not the only one and no spoiler alert…but how about a hint?

Vegeta—pretty much the same.

Raditz—what's the fun of revealing anything about this character?

**Guest 5:**

Future Trunks and someone else (It may or may not be Bardock) will show up to kill Frieza and King Cold…

Sure, but you should still know Mirai Trunks and *character* are still more powerful than those two.

**Guest 6:**

Okay Videl isn't getting pregnant at fourteen, but she will get pregnant earlier with Pan. I'll make her closer to Trunks age—already got it figured out.

Finally! You've figured out that Videl will be one of the teens to get pregnant. I was waiting for someone to place the pieces together=)

I'm not sure yet if I'll give Pan siblings yet…

Lol, I always saw it the other way around XD

**JMPthewriter:**

Yup, the women will be super saiyans—but their appearance won't exactly be the same as the men's.

**QWERTYblues:**

Thanks and for many more reviews=)

I don't know why, but Gine loving sweets is something I expected of her X)

Right?! Even I have been wondering how Gine's fighting skill's have come from knowing…nothing :)

You're the one who's going to read the chapter before anyone else XD

*Hint, Hint* If it wasn't for Launch then Bulma's guess would've been right for Gine's GI!

~Read the end for more information on the DBZ movies~

**Visitor:**

I actually have thought of Gine and Bardock having another baby, but I'm kind of in a conflict with this one.

On one hand they're both in their forties when they finally reunite and be pushing fifty by the time Cell arrives.

On the other hand saiyans aren't like humans and keep their youthfulness, are still able to maintain their strength, and are still sexually active.

This is a tough one…

**purex50x:**

~Read the end for more information on the DBZ~

**Darkangelwitch:**

No can do!

**Guest 7:**

She's still early into her actual training, so you've got to give it time before actually seeing her fighting improve. I'll see what kind of fighter does inspire me, to base her style on.

**PokemonXYFan104:**

No, I plan on Gohan and Videl being a pairing and I'm still figuring out Erasa.

**Power Levels:**

**Gine: 150**

**Goku: 103**

**Krillin: 100**

**Yamcha: 94**

* * *

Chapter 10: Elimination Time!

"Hello! Hello! Testing one, two, okay!"

Everyone inside the stadium turned to see a short rounded man with bushy white eyebrows and a long mustache to match. He stood on top of one of the blocks speaking in front of a microphone.

"Well uh," he cleared his throat as he gathered everyone's attention. "First I'd like to thank each one of you fighters for coming all this way to the tournament because of course if you didn't come, there wouldn't be much of a show to watch," The man chuckled to himself. "If anyone is of the counting nature, you may have noticed that there are one hundred and thirty-seven fighters packed into this hall, each fighter representing countries and species from all over the world!"

Gine stared around at the giants around the inside arena, feeling a bit nervous at the amount of experienced fighters surrounding her. They've must have trained far longer than she had and some might have even entered previous tournaments before. "Hyaaa, one hundred and thirty seven people…!" her eyes moved down to her young friend. "And half of them have kneecaps taller than I am!"

He's right. Krillin barely reached her hips and Goku only won him by a couple of inches, reminding her of how short she truly was. It's not that bad, she reminded herself. It really wasn't, the human women are around her height…at least some of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Krillin, trembling beside her. "Huh? What's the matter Krillin?"

He shook his head, "N-nothing."

"Unfortunately," They focused their attention back to the stage "Out of all you guys here, only eight will get a chance to fight for the crowds in the actual tournament, so fight hard in the elimination round and let's try not to have any whining."

"Now then, allow me to explain the rules." Gine patted her son's head motioning for him to pay attention. "You will be divided into four tournament blocks and the top two from each block will advance to the finals. The battles will be one-on-one. If a fighter falls out of the ring, faints, says "I give," cries, or otherwise they lose." He emphasized the next part, "But you must not kill your opponent. The use of weapons is also forbidden! Preliminary battles will also last only one minute, so in the case that a winner is not selected, a judge will have to decide."

"Kill?" Gine blinked. That didn't set well in her stomach but since it was against the rules, it was okay…right?

"Now please move to the boxes and take a number. You can look on the boards to find your place," He pointed to a box, which had a hole, on top of a table "And please no trading." Every competitor lined up waiting for their turn to reach in and pick out a number for their spot on one of the four blocks.

Unraveling her number, Gine murmurs, "One hundred and ten."

Krillin, hearing her number, sighs at not having to fight her in the preliminary rounds. "Ninety-three for me! What did you get?" They shifted their eyes on Goku.

"Uh…seven and a zero," He says unsure.

"That's seventy dear." Gine said with a smile.

"Looks like Goku and Krillin will be in block three." Yamcha came up next to them, looking at the board.

"Huh?" The turtle hermit students turned their head to the board, finding their numbers. "Oh no that's bad! I don't want to go up against Goku!" Krillin shouted. It was one thing not wanting to battle the mother and another to battle the son.

Goku stared at the numbers, "But your number is far away from mine Krillin, so maybe we won't have to!"

"Oh…too bad!" He said in relief.

"What's your number Yamcha?"

"I'm thirty-five, that's block two." Yamcha tells them, "You're on block four Gine."

Gine nodded, "At least we're not all fighting in this round."

"That's a relief, I didn't want to be placed in the same block as either of you."

Krillin gave a grin, "Ah so you were scared, just like me!"

"That's not it," The teen gave a grin of his own. "I just wanted to wait for the real tournament." He saw the confused stares he was receiving from the three and elaborated. "That's where the ring is bigger and there is no time limit to stop us! I've been waiting for this Goku so you better make it through!" Since the start, he had been waiting for a rematch against Goku the most. He's never battled Gine but he has seen her strength and does want to test her in combat.

"Oh I'll make it!" Goku said determinedly.

"Well then I'll see you in the ring!" Yamcha said, before leaving for his block.

Gine, Goku, and Krillin spoke amongst themselves as they walked through the crowd to get between block three and four where the three friends will be fighting for the preliminary round.

"I don't see how either of you or that Yamcha guy can be so confident," Krillin told them as he stared at the grown monster men around them, "When we're surrounded by twenty thousand pounds of pure muscle!"

Goku smiled at the shorter boy, "'Cause none of these guys were trained by Master Roshi like we were."

"But the old man never taught us how to fight," Krillin pointed out. "He just gave us dirt to move around!"

"Don't worry Krillin. I bet if we tried hard enough, we'll be okay."

"That's right!" Gine rubbed both of their heads.

Krillin flinched, "Right dandy."

They reached block three just as one of the striped dressed men started announcing for block three. "Okay! We will now begin the preliminary matches for the third block! Number sixty-nine and number seventy step onto the stage!"

"I'm up already!" Goku said in surprise.

"Go get'em son!" Gine and Krillin started cheering for him, "Fight hard Goku and good luck!"

Goku climbed up the stage ready for his first fight of the tournament. He could hear his mother and friend cheering for him along with laughter from the crowd but he paid no mind to them. He was too busy controlling his excitement!

Number sixty-nine got onto the stage looking around for his opponent, "Eh, where is my fighter?!" The man is one of the giants. He was bald, tan, had a brown mustache, and wore a blue one sided one piece, revealing part of his chest, and wore matching boots.

"Right here!" Goku said as he got into his regular fighting position, ready for the referee to give them the signal.

The giant glared at the tiny boy, "What the hell is this?! There is no satisfaction in beating up a tiny ant like this!"

"What'd you say?!" The little saiyan gritted his teeth at the giant.

The ref held his clipboard to his chest, with a pen ready to mark number sixty-nine as the winner. "You have one minute!"

"Pugh, I just need one second to crush this pest between my thumb and forefinger!"

Goku growled at the man waiting for the signal.

"Begin!"

Without a second to waste, Goku bolted to his opponent with a fist ready to strike. At the same time, the other started to make a grab for him.

"HA—huh?" Stopping his run, Goku hopped on one leg to steady himself before planting himself back on with his two feet. It seems the giant was too big for Goku to make a direct hit and too slow to make a grab for him. The saiyan just ran right through the giant's legs as if it was a tunnel.

"Eh?" The giant fighter stared at the spot Goku was in confusion before glancing to his left and right in disbelief. "Oh I really crushed him!"

The little boy walked behind him poking his back, "Over here, over here!" He wanted him to turn around before the minute was up. But without meaning to, his challenger started to wobble, having trouble balancing himself, and fell of the stage with a groan.

Everyone by the block stared in silence and disbelief at a child shorter than just about everyone in the room, being able to knock out an experienced fighter with just one poke.

It seemed like the silence dragged on before Goku's mother finally broke it, "YEAH! GO GOKU!" She cheered happily having the referee snap out it, "Number seventy advances!"

"Hey, that's great! He fell off by himself!" Krillin told his buddy when he hopped onto the stage.

Since poking the guy, Goku stared at his hand, mainly his finger. He muttered, "…No, that's not what happened…" He gazed up at his mother, who gave him a bright grin knowing exactly what happened up on stage.

"Eh? Then what?!" Krillin asks.

"Krillin! Don't go all out unless you're up against a serious opponent!" Goku told him as he found out exactly what was happening or did happen.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Krillin, listen to Goku on this one." Gine told the boy who turned his confused gaze from Goku to her. Goku nodded alongside his mother hoping his friend listened.

"It could be bad."

"What do we have here?"

The three orange dressed fighters turned around to see two men dressed in an outfit similar to the one Krillin wore before. One man is short, overweight, and bald.

"It's our old punching bag!" The other guy said.

Gine instantly decided she did not like this man. The other is taller, gangly, had six spots on his forehead like Krillin and had a grin planted on his face. The way Krillin nervously shuffled beside her, made the mother not like either of these men.

"Hello." Krillin said quietly to the two.

The thin man came closer to the trio, mainly Krillin. "Long time, no see…last time was when you ran out of Oorin temple crying, wasn't it?"

The small boy chuckled nervously, hoping they'd leave him alone.

"What are you doing in a place like this, anyway?" The shorter asked with a wicked grin.

"Could it be you're actually fighting at the World Martial Arts tournament?" The other started to pat, almost like a slap, on Krillin's head.

"Y…yes…I thought I'd at least try and participate…"

"C'mon that's not even funny! Didn't we already tell you that you have absolutely no potential?" Gine crossed her arms, tapping her feet with her eyes narrowed at the teenagers in front of them. Goku stared back and forth from his mother, Krillin, and to the two bullies.

"Since you're here it means you were assigned to the third block right? What's your number?" The big oaf asked.

"N…ninety-three…"

"Ha-hah!" The other idiot laughs, "This is great! You're up against me! Uwaaahhh, how exciting!"

"EHH!"

Still laughing the idiot said, "Just don't try to go too hard on me." He went to smack the little boy's head again, "Krill…in." Gine snatched the teen's wrist before it could connect to its target.

With her eyes closed she mutters, "I wouldn't do that."

"Wha…Who are you?" The gangly teen asked, surprised by the pretty face.

Gine always felt protective of her son Goku, she's never really met anyone who could harm her son and also never met a person with such a disgusting personality—at least not on Earth. Sure, she's met new people and all of them have different traits from each other, but none of them had a behavior with such…she couldn't even find a word to describe the teen boys in front of her. They've behaved with such an arrogant, cruel, and conceited nature towards Krillin; now she saw why he flinches whenever she touched his head and why he became determined to train under Master Roshi, no matter what the task was or how he did it.

When the teen didn't hear her respond or open her eyes he snickered, "What did you do Krillin? Go running to your mommy? Oh right you don't have one!"

"Alright buster," Gine hissed "I've had enough of you!" she stood on her toes ready to give him a piece of her mind. Though before she could, Goku grabbed his mother's free hand "Mom let Krillin handle it." Reluctantly, she released the other boy with a glare shown on her face.

The two Oorin temple students wanted to have the last words, but nothing could be said. Not with an angry sneer directed to them, that glare made their blood run cold, face turn pale, and tremble in fright. However somehow they were able to turn around and walk away from the angry woman.

"Those guys were really mean!" Goku said as they finally disappeared from their sights.

Krillin still trembling from the revelation of fighting one of his bullies said, "They always bullied me at Oorin Temple…I…I can't do this anymore…he's super strong…maybe I'll just forfeit."

Gine hearing his surrender turned her body around to face the child. "No way Krillin!" She gave him a large toothy smile, "You're going to fight that guy and show him what you're made of!"

Goku copying his mother nodded, "Just go all-out against him!"

"Didn't you guys just say—,"

"Forget what we said!" Gine told him standing straight with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah just ignore what we said…at least for your fight against that guy!" Goku followed, determined that his friend gives the bully a taste of his own medicine.

"One hundred and ten and one hundred and eleven come on up!" The referee from block four called out.

Gine perked up from her number being called up, "I'm next!" She walked over to her block with the boys trailing behind her.

Goku and Krillin stood next to the stage with their arms on the platform. "Go mom!" Goku called out. "You can do it!" Krillin cheered.

She hopped on the stage—without flying—and went to the center where her opponent stood. Number one hundred and eleven was an olive toned man, built like an average fighter, aged around his mid twenties, blonde hair, brown eyes, and stood at five foot eight. He had white pants on and stood shirtless with a confident smirk and said, "Looks like an easy win."

"Too bad," Gine said with a bright smile. "I really was looking forward to a real fight!" She got into her stance.

Her challenger didn't lose his smirk instead he got into his fighting stance. "Feisty." He let his eyes roam her body freely.

"Begin!"

Gine stayed put as her challenger ran towards her intending to knock her off the arena with one of his haymaker punches. He expected his fist to land on her shoulder, knocking her off the stage or to start crying out, but what he didn't expect was for her to block his punch.

She gripped his fist, gently, and pushed him away from her a few inches. When he staggered back in surprise, she angled her body towards him, twirls—raising her left knee, then twisted her left hip to raise her leg and gave her competitor a tornado kick.

Her opponent let out a screech in surprise as she landed a kick to his side. The kick alone was enough to send him flying off the stage and land on his face next to the referee of block four. "Eh…uh number one hundred and ten advances!"

"Great job!" Krillin told her as she got off the stage.

Goku nodded with a proud grin, "This is going to be easy!" At least until they make it to the finals where all the real fighters are going to be.

"Next up we have ninety-three and ninety-four!" The judge from block three calls out.

Krillin started trembling, "Oh gosh that's me!"

"You can do it Krillin!" Goku told him trying to cheer him up.

"Just remember we're rooting for you!" Gine told him, knowing he'll come out as the winner.

Still he trembles as he climbs the stage.

"That guy's nothing! All you need is one punch!" Goku told him.

"I think my body went numb."

Goku watches with a smile as his friend stiffly walked towards his old bully, "I can't wait until he realizes how strong he's gotten!"

"Yeah," She agreed. "Krillin calm down and show him what you can do!" Gine cheered him on like she cheered Goku on his match.

"Begin!"

They watched the fight as the fighter dressed in yellow got into a fighting position neither of them had seen before. He let his legs spread out, his left arm made a fist, and his right positioned at a ninety degree angle.

Krillin still trembled even as his bully made the first move with his left hand swinging it, planning to give the younger boy a hammer fist but Krillin's fast enough to avoid the punch by jumping above the other.

"Go Krillin!" Gine and Goku called out.

The little boy came back down, doing a back flip, landed on the ground and quickly delivered a side kick to his old foe with all the strength he could master. That kick alone had the Oorin student to fly out the arena, through the wall, and out of the tournament.

The only sounds heard in the room were Goku and Gine's giggling and the referee saying, "…N…number ninety-three is…the winner…"

The duo gave happy smiles to Krillin as he jumps off the stage.

"You see! Delivering milk and moving dirt must be good training after all and I bet those guys won't call you runt from now on!" Goku told him.

"Guess not." Krillin stared at his hands wondering when this all happened.

Gine grabbed Krillin's small body and hugged him close to her, "I'm so proud of you Krillin!" She rubbed her cheek to his, much like she does to Goku. Krillin blushes but doesn't make a move to remove himself from her arms.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Number seventy is the winner!" Goku yet again won his next match.

So far as each fight commences, they've had all wins. Master Roshi's strange training had actually done wonders to them! They barely had to make more than three moves to advance to the next challenger.

"I'm a zombie," Krillin jokes standing up from his competitor catching him off guard, "Just kidding!"

Gine and Goku laughs at the boy's prank watching as he decides his counter move. "How did you…? That was my famous dragon stop!" His competitor said weakly.

"Right then, here I come!"

"HIIH!" His challenger ran to the referee hiding behind his form in fear "I-I give! I've lost!"

With each fight, they gained more confidence in having a place to fight for the final tournament. The boys and Gine breezed through the next rounds easily. Knocking out each competitor they faced, surprising the crowed by how easily a few newbie's could take down the biggest and strongest fighters around.

"Number thirty-five earned his spot on the big show!" Yamcha had finally secured his spot in the quarter finals.

Goku went over to Yamcha congratulating his friend and commending on how much stronger he's gotten. "Where's your mom and Krillin?" Yamcha asked the boy.

"She got called up and Krillin followed her," He told him. "Come on!"

They jogged over to where Goku's mother faced her last opponent, number one hundred and thirty four. He was a medium sized blue dragon with a green belly; he had wings on his back, a horn on his nose and appeared very muscular or chubby.

They were in the middle of their match, the dragon throwing punches and Gine catching them with an incredible speed. She watched for his clawed hands and even had to keep her eyes on his tail incase he tried to swing it over.

She knew that time was running out and had to do something quick, but before she could make her move, the reptile opened his mouth revealing something blue and snake like coming out and wrapping itself around her form. "Gah!" she felt the stickiness from the now violet constrictor.

"How do you like Giran's Merry-Go-Round Gum?!"

Gine giving a grin said, "Well while it's a nice technique," she let herself focus on her energy, letting her strength around her arms break free from the gum, "It still needs a little work."

"HUH?" The dragon gulped.

"I'm coming for you." She taunted.

"WAIT!" He shouted showing a white flag "I give up."

Gine blinked at him with a bit of disappointment.

"Number one hundred and ten goes to the finals!"

She jumps off the stage towards the three boys. "Well I did it. What about you?" She asks Yamcha.

He gave her thumbs up. "Piece of cake."

"Fighters number seventy and eighty-three to the ring please!" The judge from block three, calls out. "Winner of this match will go on to the tournament, how exciting!"

"That's my number!" Goku said.

"Go win!" His mother and friends cheered.

"You know it!"

Goku jogs his way over to the stage, jumping up ready to face his opponent. The man across from him appears to be middle aged, average height, and ready to fight.

"Go Goku! Knock him out of the ring!" Krillin shouts.

"That sounds like fun!" Goku told them getting to his fighting posture the same time as the man did.

"Begin!"

Goku noticed the man staring instead of coming over and calls out "Just come and hit me if you want to Mister!" The response he wanted was immediate and he came over with a battle cry preparing to use his lion's fang strike on the boy.

However, Goku dodges the attack by jumping to the sky "Heads up!" he went down preparing to land on the man.

"Huh?" The man though was able to dodge Goku's move at the last second and moved in for a round kick, the same time Goku aimed for him. The boy though saw this and landed on the ground behind the man and launched a back kick, this time knocking him off his feet.

"Give up yet?" Goku asks grabbing the man's feet.

"Wha?! Where's your technique?!" He asks before he was swung off the stage to the opposite side of the arena.

"Ring out! Number seventy is the winner!" The ref calls, "He will advance to the martial arts tournament!"

Goku hops in glee rushing off the stage to the awaiting arms of his mother. "Yay, I did it! Hooray!"

Gine squeezed him tight, "You sure did!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him on the ground where Krillin hugged his friend too. She ruffled Goku's hair in excitement "Okay Krillin it looks like your next!"

He nodded at her, excited that he only had to fight one more to move on to the bigger arena with them. He went over to the stage as his number and his competitor were called up.

It was no surprise to the others when he knocked out the bear in one shot. "Make the pain go away." He much like Gine's last challenger had a white flag of surrender.

Goku went up stage to Krillin, "We did it!" they skipped around in happiness and excitement. Gine went over to the boys scooping them up as they repeated,

"We're going to the tournament!"

"Wow this is going to be a long day." Yamcha said leaning on the stage.

Goku's mother walked back over to their friend, with the boys still in her arms "The best has yet to come Yamcha!" She giggles along with the boys.

* * *

**We've finally made it, the gang had made it through the preliminary round! I had a hard time deciding which fighter I should replace knowing only eight would advance, but I chose Giran in the end.**

**In this chapter you saw the easy short wins, but let's remember that the greatest battles didn't come until much, much later. I also made Gine show her protective and, some of, her saiyan side coming out. Her motherly instinct kicked in with the bullies and the fighting brought out a side Gine was barely ever acquainted with. **

**Now about the movies, everyone has different thoughts on this and since I'm not the best at keeping count I'll have a poll up. The movie I'm 100% sure of putting up is Dead Zone—so don't worry if you don't see it in the poll.**

**Also, the topic of pairings is starting to be brought up—even if we're still a long way before romance starts playing a part. In the next chapter I'll reveal the pairings I'm positive of using along with the "not-sure yet" list and the "I have no clue."**

**One more thing I'd like to give a huge thanks to my new beta writer QWERTYblues and hopefully with the help of him/her—sorry I never asked—the chapters will have little to no mistakes! Makes it so much better to read doesn't it? **


	12. Pairings

**Just a heads up, I am bringing more saiyans to life (4?). Also, all of the future OC characters I'm creating will have pun names.**

**Pairings (Known/new—major/ minor):**

Goku x Chi-Chi

Gine x Bardock

Fasha x Ox-King

Gohan x Videl

Krillin x Android 18

Bulma x Vegeta

Dr. Brief x Panchy

Tien x Launch

Trunks B. x Pan

Goten x Bra

Ranfan x Trunks (Apparently his name is also Trunks)

Eastern Supreme Kai x Western Supreme Kai

Android 17 x OC (Haven't came up with a name yet)

Erasa x Circlet (OC)

Saiyan #1 x Tights

Saiyan #2 x Crown (OC)

Hercule x Shade (OC)

Saiyan #4 x (OC)

**Not sure:**

Yamcha x Maron

Yamcha x Mai

Saiyan #3 x Maron (I kind of like this one better…)

Puar x Korin (I'm strange)

Scratch x Mr. Popo's cat (Why am I even thinking about cat pairings?!)

Marron x Uub

Marron x OC (I'm leaning more towards this one and no I haven't got a name for him yet)

**No clue:**

Everyone else not mentioned.

Actually now that I'm thinking about it I might add as we go on…


	13. Krillin vs Bacterian & Yamcha vs Jacki

**Guest 1:**

I'm not answering that, but what I can tell you is that Goku will still receive King Kai's training. Does the answer suffice?

We'll see…and are you sure about Grand Kai being able to defeat others with higher power levels. What about the Supreme Kai(s)? Grand Supreme Kai? Super Buu? Beerus? The Supreme Kai's are stated to be superior to the regular Kai's and even above Grand Kai. Beerus is the God of Destruction...

**Irishsaiyan:**

When we get there you'll see how he's different. He'll still be the naive character who loves to battle, but he'll also be different in how he approaches things. Goku will spend time with his family, but it might or not might be how you expect.

**Darkangelwitch:**

1. Thanks

2. Since he does know, sure!

3. OKAY! It's not like it's the end of the world…

Hey, I've read stories where a pairing I really disliked kept being mentioned. I usually just read through it and endure it.

**QWERTYblues:**

One of the many reasons why I decided to start from the beginning, I want to show the character's personalities from the opening and show the changes they go through. Gine's character will grow more and you'll be able to see that even though Goku got most of his looks from Bardock, he still grew up and developed a personality much like Gine's.

Still, it beats having to reread a sentence because of an error =)

**tomer3392:**

Yes, I will!

**GineDBZ:**

I usually update whenever I get the time, sometimes it might be once a week, twice a week, or every other week. I don't really have a regular—my schedule doesn't allow for that -.-;

**Visitor:**

Yes, I think I will—no I will! The baby idea gave me an even bigger idea for later.

No, Gine still hasn't told Goku about his saiyan heritage. Gine does have flaws and as you keep reading you'll see that one of these "flaws" will be something she'll regret later in life.

**Guest 2:**

Yes, there was a time jump between chapter 2 and 3. Chapter 2 basically was showing their lives flashing up to the point of Gohan's death—mostly the important moments. Chapter 3 is the start of the Dragon Ball series…so twelve years later from their landing on Earth.

**Shinen no Hikari:**

I don't really remember Yajirobe commenting on that…I do know he was being interviewed during the fight with the saiyans, but is there another interview or did I somehow miss that?

Yeah, I do realize some of the power levels are too low, but I was taking a guess from their levels between now and future sagas and since the levels I've searched—sometimes—don't make sense. Seriously, I'm supposed to believe Oolong and Puar had a level higher than Goku in the beginning? Or that Bulma had a level of twelve? Or what about originally the Ox-King had a level of nine hundred? They really didn't make any sense at all…but then again now that I'm looking at the levels they do seem weak. I'll readjust them.

I have decided to give them a baby. I just can't have them conceive until after the Cell games.

I see your point, but what you don't know is how their meeting will turn out. Will it be at the best time or the worst of time? Remember the question and you'll see how the two will react to each other. Sure, you and mostly everyone else might believe their reunion will lead to absolute bliss, but will it?

Dead Zone, I believe is an absolute must to the story—the reason I didn't add it to the poll. As for the other movies, well…you and everyone else just have to wait.

I am actually planning on bringing more saiyans to the good side, but they are a secret.

Actually I didn't really think much about Nappa until you mentioned it…let's see what happens=)

The other dragon ball characters will be making appearances in later chapters, but they won't gain a large roll or will they?

Hercule, I'm actually planning on using some of his flaws to good use.

***Spoiler Alert*** The Satan family will have a bigger role in this story after Cell and before Buu. I've had ideas and already started noting on a saga or should I say sagas (Arc)—made by me—that'll be added to the story. There will be more involvement in the demon bloodlines and something not involving aliens but something different.

**Guest 3:**

Fasha won't be involved in this tournament, maybe in one of the future tournaments, but for now it's just about Goku and Gine.

**thedarkpokemaster:**

That pairing actually took me by surprise…

"Dragon Ball GT Remastered"—sounds interesting, read the first chapter already.

"Should we be in love"—Ok, but Bra's character is really a…crybaby. She's usually the bossy type and this is a huge OCC for her.

"I will always love you"—uh…I have no words?

**Guest 4:**

Thank you!

**KD:**

And you will see more! Three sentences and I can tell you're hyper=)

**sierra. :**

Hmm…I still think it's best to go at a slower pace…but…

**ForeverWildfire2.0**

Poor old master Roshi.

No way, there are over a hundred and fifty episodes in DB, almost three hundred in DBZ, and around sixty-five GT—I'm writing what I think is necessary along with new sagas that I see fit.

I don't really know if I'm planning on skipping, I really only thought of skipping episodes from saga to saga, not skipping a saga all together.

Actually, I think I'm getting something for GT or should I still be calling it that? Anyway, until I get all the details in order I won't reveal any spoilers.

**gaara king of the sand:**

Thanks, but I like to think of it as an AU more than a remake.

**Alphamon Burstmode X:**

Thanks and let's see how far I can take this story.

**Deflow:**

Yup and sorry to the delay!

**Power Levels (Do these make more sense?):**

**Gine:** **150**

**Goku: 103**

**Krillin: 100**

**Yamcha: 94**

**Jackie Chun (Suppressed): 140**

**Bacterian: 92**

**Ranfan: 80**

**Nam: 100**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Krillin vs. Bacterian & Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun

Seven of the eight finalists stood in the main hall waiting for further instructions. Gine stood between Krillin and Goku who were both staring at the contestants with awe. Each of the participants had a different appearance to them; that none would have thought of them as fighters. Other than her, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, the others present were unique.

There was a fairly tall, hazelnut skin toned man. He had his eyes closed with his hands clasped together. The man wore a strange white hat, turban, an orange and red robe, and he had a red dot on his forehead. Gine saw that Krillin also surveyed this man; they both silently concluded that the man is odd.

Next was an elderly, grey haired man. He stood an inch under average height, had small eyes, and wore a black uniform similar to Master Roshi's. He stood beside another contestant along the wall, staring right at her…chest?

The other fighter, the old man is staring at, was the only other woman to make it to the finals. She had curly violet hair, blue eyes, and had a dot on her left cheek. Her attire consists of red sneakers, green sweat pants, and a blue shirt. She had some inches above Gine and seems to be paying no mind to anyone.

_Stomp, buzz, stomp, buzz, stomp._

Before the first stomp, Goku and Gine started coughing and gripped their throats in pain. The odor coming from the newest arrival caused their sensitive noses to wrinkle in disgust. In a panic, Goku tried holding his breath willing himself not to vomit. Gine crouched low on the ground, facing the wall, contemplating if she should break one of the windows to get some fresh air.

The eighth and final fighter was a giant, overweight man, with messy hair, bushy beard, and a very hairy man. He had drool falling down his face, a few yellow teeth—most were missing, and mucus sliding down his nose. This fighter wore a pair of green armbands, greenish yellow short tights, and black boots.

"J—just who is that guy?!" Krillin asks what everyone in the room was thinking.

Yamcha in a struggled voice told them, "That's Bacterian," Gine noticing her son trying to choke himself and brought him closer to her side. "He's got herculean strength but that comes second to his offensive odor!" Goku gripped his mothers sleeve bringing it to his nose trying to cover up the stench.

"They say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born! His opponents can only fight with one hand because the other one has to hold their nose. He takes advantage of this to win!"

"So his uncleanliness is his weapon." Krillin mutters.

Gine slowly walked over to her friends with Goku gripping her sleeve, preventing her from using both hands to cover up. "Our nose is as sensitive as a dog's, so it's really painful for us!"

"I think I'm going to pass out!" Goku felt dizzy and started wobbling around.

"Hello!" Another man entered, this one at least wasn't stinky. "Participants, please gather yourselves up!" He's the announcer for the tournament; he wore a nice blue suit, sunglasses, and had blonde hair. "To the front everyone!"

They all raced to the front eagerly waiting for his next words; that is until the giant, smelly fighter came up laughing in the center of the group. "On second thought why don't you mister stay in the back?" Not even the announcer has ever smelled something as revolting as the fighter.

Goku, still covering his nose, listened to the announcer giving them the protocol for the finals. It seems another lottery was necessary. He watched as the old man went up to the announcer asking to fight with the purple haired person…he thinks it's a girl, but he wasn't sure anymore.

He's never really paid any attention between genders; his mom was a different story. She's been there from the beginning and he could tell she didn't have those features that made her look like a boy; like his grandpa and him! His grandpa at one point told him that his mom, being a girl, meant she had to look different. Then he went on an adventure, made new friends, and saw new people. He had no idea that some girls could look like boys and some boys look like girls! It's silly to think that girls are supposed to look different; couldn't they just have the same boyish features? Why are girls even supposed to look different?

"Goku pay attention!" His mom whispered to him.

Blinking up at her, he shook his head out of the confusing thoughts. He needed to listen up and know who he'd be fighting next! He hoped he'll fight with his mom. They haven't sparred in almost a year! It might be because they couldn't find time anymore, but he thought it had something to do with his tail. His mom told him that their tails make them stronger and maybe when he lost his, she became afraid of fighting with him—incase he got hurt. Though, he didn't feel weaker, other than being unbalanced at first.

"Son Gine?" He looked at the announcer to see a name already on the board. Goku scratched his head wondering when this happened.

His mother went over to the box reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper with the number five on it. She came back to his side. "Okay so you're in match three."

This time, Goku decided to pay attention. He really needed to know when his match will be at and he was getting hungry too! So he watched and listened, the big stinky fellow would be fighting in the first match, Yamcha in the second, and Krillin would be fighting with Bacterian—the smelly man. Okay so that means his mommy still didn't have someone to fight with, maybe he'll pick the number next to hers! Then that would mean he needs four—no six!

"Ga-what?" he peered at the announcer hoping he would say his name next "Gakeya!"

Disappointed that it wasn't him, he turned his head trying to see who was called next. To his surprise no one was stepping forward. _That's weird,_ he thought.  
"Come on now," The announcer sounded frustrated "Gakeya!" Still no one was stepping up, he heard the man counting and wondering out loud of the problem.

Yamcha came up to the man peering at the clipboard before saying, "Sorry to but in, but that spells Son Goku."

The blond man turned a dark red color and giving a grin to the group of fighters "Eh? Oh yeah how silly of me. Alright people, is there anyone in the house named Son Goku?" He felt embarrassed at reading a name as simple as "Goku" wrong.

Goku, feeling excitement, jumps up, "ME!" He pumps his fists to the air, before rushing over to the box and pulling out the first paper he felt. Rushing over to the still blushing man he quickly showed his number "seven" to him. He felt a little disappointed that he drawled a seven instead of a six, but he knew he'll fight her eventually. For now he'll battle with the person named Nam.

Gine gave a soft sigh, thanking whoever was listening for not letting her fight with Goku. She knew eventually they'll face each other in the arena, but she at least wanted to see him in action before they fight. She knew that he grew in terms of speed and strength, but something tells her that he wasn't quite at her level yet. Before the training with Master Roshi, Gine knew her son's limits. But now after months of training and without sparring, she had no clue how much she could push him.

The fight with Nam will be perfect for her to assess her son's level.

The only mother in the group was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that her opponent was chosen. She also missed the slight glare directed at her from the violet haired woman.

"This will be single elimination in a full regulation arena," The announcer called out, capturing everyone's attention. "You lose if you fall outside of the ring, stay down for ten counts, or give up," They paid close attention to the new rules, "but poking in the eyes or hitting in the private parts are not allowed!"

Goku wondered which parts were private and asked, "What parts are private?" His mother felt herself flush at his question. She could also feel two pair of eyes trained on her with incredulous looks. "Ah Goku…"

"Forgive my unrefined manner of speaking: but your balls." The announcer said.

"But…what about our parts?" Ranfan pointed to herself and to Gine. The announcer fell back in shock and awkwardness.

Goku felt like he should ask too, considering girls aren't supposed to have them. But before he could say anything, his mother placed her hand on his mouth and an arm around his form. She picked him up whispering "I think since Ranfan and I are the only girls fighting in the ring, and at the same time, we shouldn't be worrying much about it. Okay?"

The announcer never felt so thankful for the boy's sister butting in and preventing him from answering that question. "Okay everyone I think that's enough questions for now, so just stay here and I'll come back when it's time." He really couldn't handle another humiliating moment between him and this group.

Goku, seeing the man about to leave, slipped out of his mother's arms and reached for the guys suit. "Hey, hey, what about lunch?!"

Mr. Alonsa felt relieved that the boy wasn't going to ask another question that would cause him utter mortification.

Gine feeling her stomach grumble wondered about that too. "I could really use some grub."

"You guys eat right before you fight?" He didn't think it was a good idea, the competitors could get cramps "Shouldn't you wait until you fini—,"

"We're eating!" Mother and son answered together. Determined to fill their empty bellies even if they did eat a fairly large breakfast.

Eventually they did get something to eat but only them as everyone else was either too nervous or knew they'd get cramps from a meal before a match.

**_ (-V-) _**

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY!" The announcer for this year and many more world martial arts tournament calls out to the excited crowd. "That's right people it's time for the twenty-first world's martial arts tournament!"

Screams of excitement could be heard all over the arena, and most likely the whole city. They've waited five years for this tournament and they were eagerly waiting for the battles to behold.

Mr. Alonsa grinned at the audience, "Okay and here are the match ups. For the tournament's first round," He waited for the signal keeping the audience up in suspense.  
"Bacterian vs. Krillin!" The gong's rhythm rang out signaling the next match up. "Second match: Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha!" another beat, "Third match: Ranfan vs. Gine!" and finally, "and Gak—no uh—Goku vs. Nam!"

All of the competitors were in the back of the arena, waiting for their turn to come up and battle for the win. The two youngest spoke in encouragement to one another, five of the adults stood alone listening silently to the announcer in the arena, and the last adult peeked from behind a wall, wanting to see rather than just listen.

"Wow, what words." Gine said to herself as she saw and heard the chief priest of the budou temple bark to the spectators. "Krillin it looks like you're up." She turned around to see her son giving final words of encouragement before their friend went up to face the stinky fiend.

"We're positive you'll win!" Goku said with his mother nodding in agreement.

"Just remember to have fun out there!" She told him as he robotically went to face his opponent.

Gine, worrying about their friend, shared a silent look with her son before they raced out of the building and hopping above another wall. Goku placed his upper body on the brick wall, leaning with his elbows while his mother sat above wrapping one of her arms around a horn of a demon statue imprinted on the barrier.

"Psst," Goku whispered then yelled, "We're up here!" He and his mother waved at Krillin and grinned when he seemed to relax a bit.

The Son duo watched silently, unlike the crowd, waiting for their fellow turtle trainee and the huge odor infested man to start their battle. They covered their noses, like everyone else, and hoped for the best.

**Bohm!**

Krillin crouched into his stance with one hand covering his nose and the other positioned in a fist, "Uuu!"

"Geh, heh, heh, heh!" His opponent Bacterian laughed. "Hello boy, you come closer, yes!" It was sickening for Krillin and everyone else in the arena to smell such a disgusting odor. He took a step towards the giant and it was almost as if the stench heightened, making the little monk dizzy.

The thirteen year old boy moved his hand from a fist to a stop signal as the man came closer to him. He watched the movements of the giant, waiting for any signs that he would strike, and from only a step away from him did he see the giant swing his right fist down, intending to hit. Krillin though, seeing this quickly jumped out of the way, making backflips into the air and having enough momentum to control his speed as he landed swiftly on the other side of the stage.

"Mumu…I missed you, tricky," Bacterian laughs. "Now I've got some trickies too!" Krillin didn't want to know what types of tricks the slob had but he couldn't react in time as the giant took a quick breath and released what could only be described as the foulest stench on the planet from his mouth.

Krillin's breath couldn't hold and the stench started stinging his eyes, "Ohh…ohhhhhh."

"And here try this." Krillin barely had time to react as he shakily witnessed the other fighter stick his hand in his small tights and bring out his hand, covered in more grime than usual "Smelly finger!" While the finger itself didn't touch him the odor was enough to knock him off his feet.

"And Krillin goes down after he was hit with the smelly finger attack!" The announcer, wearing a gas mask, shouted.

One of the staff members started the count, also wearing a gas mask, preventing the odor of Bacterian to come through.

"It seems the offensive smell is too much for the little warrior!" Krillin still twitched on the ground unable to get up. "It's an assault to the senses!"

He didn't want to fight the smelly person, but when the crowed started screaming for him to get up, he knew he just had to. He had to try his best, but the stench from his opponent was enough to paralyze anyone.

Slowly, Krillin wobbled up facing Bacterian. With shaky legs, He tried to balance himself while getting back to his stance. He succeeded but only for a few seconds, as the oversized male held the monk's neck in a death grip preventing any air from coming through. "You say goodbye." He was lifted to the air to be face to face with him.

"Bacterian has caught his opponent in a terrible choking hold! Krillin's smoothly shaved head is looking like a cherry! No wait a blueberry!" The lack of oxygen had his head turning to different shades of fruits.

"Krillin!" He could hear the taller saiyan cry, and although she was only some yards away it felt as if she was miles away.

"Krillin," He also heard his friend's voice cry out with her. They both seem to be trying to say something but a ringing in his ears was preventing him from fully hearing them. Though, he could only predict that they're calling out for him to get out of the grip.

Mustering all the strength he could get, a struggle with his position, the boy made quick work of hitting the stinky guy's arms away from him. Once the arms were away, the monk aimed his feet for a double kick to the chest and another to the giant's chin before jumping away.

Krillin kept his eyes on Bacterian as he fell down from his kicks.

Seconds after being hit, the large man sat up, "You make me hurt," he told him, getting up and stalking over to the boy.

Krillin took a step back and each time the other took a step forward. They did this until he was only half a step away from being out. "Krillin made a strong counter assault but now he's dangerously close to a ring out!"

He stared nervously, knowing he was trapped. It was either being out of the ring or he faces another one of Bacterian's stinky attacks. There was no room for him to dodge that is until he saw an opening and unfortunately it was between Bacterian's legs.

Making a split decision he raced ahead going under, but not to the other side. Bacterian sat right on him! He screamed out in pain while his opponent laughed at his misery.

"Up and down!" Krillin screamed each time the oaf hopped on his back, repeating the attack and words to him, never giving him time to counter or catch his breath. He really wanted to give up but he caught the stares of his friends from above. Goku had a worred face while Gine gave a terrified stare at him, but when they caught Krillin staring back at them, their eyes shifted to slight encouragement. They still believed he could take the giant and if they were willing to believe this then so should he!

Turning around, he caught the giant's buttocks holding him in place preventing Bacterian to continue with his assault.

"What's this?! Krillin seems to have Bacterian by the pant's seat!"

Bacterian not liking this at all decided to give his finishing move, "Here's a surprise!" He held his breath, pushing his body to release his finisher, and then…

"Oh what cruelty! A direct f***! T-this man is truly the champion of stink!"

The young teen released his grip, coughing in disgust, but he made a mistake providing Bacterian to rub his rear on the poor boy.  
"Oh my goodness, how could one person do so many disgusting things?!"

Krillin felt his body finally succumb to the stench paralyzing his entire body, save for his left foot that seems to twitch. Well he thought his body was going to become numb, but Bacterian proved him wrong by taking his heavy boot and pluming him to the stage.

"Bacterian just keeps on stomping," The announcer told the crowd. "Wow folks I've never seen a beating so ruthless, and Krillin is stunned from the body odor to defend himself!"

Gine and Goku who watched from their place above one of the walls stared with disgust and anger.

"Stand up Krillin! How can you lose to a guy like that?!" She refuses to believe a giant stink bug was going to win this match, not when Krillin trained so hard for this.

"Come on it's not over yet!" Goku screams alongside his mom and the audience as they cheered for Krillin to get up.

"This doesn't even make any sense he doesn't even have a nose!" Gine said angrily feeling her tail trying to untangle itself from her body and thrash around.

Goku felt realization hit him, "Mom you're right!" He said then called out, "Krillin think for a second!" He had to get it through to his friend's head before they got to ten, "You're just imagining the stench! There's no way you can actually smell it, right?!"

"Goku that's brilliant!" Gine told her son. It made sense to imagine such odor when being surrounded with people who could actually smell it.

Nodding he continued, "You don't even have a nose, remember?!"

Krillin in shock suddenly felt as if the world made sense to him, "Th…that's right!" A second away from losing he stood right back up unaffected by the stench his peers have been having trouble to withstand.

"Ohhhhhh man! Krillin stood up! He has stood completely up!" The announcer said, "He is just barely safe from the count! I can't believe it, look how quickly he stood up!"

"Thank you Goku!" Krillin told his friend before turning to his opponent "Now it's my turn!"

"No nose? What a crazy guy…but my weapon isn't stench alone!" He prepared his special move, "Kaaaaap!"

The announcer seems to know exactly what move he was going to throw at the poor boy, even taking a step back, "Oh my! Could it be? Bacterian is now preparing for his most notorious attack move! It's the deep throated, mucus filled, loagie of death! No opponent has ever withstood it!"

"PEH!" Bacterian spat out his assault intending to end the match, but luck wasn't on his side. It was on Krillin's who happened to dodge the attack and race towards his opponent, carrying out a soccer kick to the face.

Krillin watched Bacterian's form fall to the ground with a 'thud' and sped over to the revolting man intending to give him a taste of his own medicine.

From above Goku and Gine flinched and released a small giggle behind their covered faces as they saw Krillin finish Bacterian off with his own odor.

"I…I give…"

"Would you look at that?! What a miraculous comeback! Krillin has scored himself an amazing win!" Mr. Alonsa told the audience.

Gine and Goku hopped off the wall to their companion congratulating him on the win. Both Son's took one of Krillin's hands and held it up showing the winner of this match to the crowd.

"Well if we learned anything in this match it's no matter how long you are used to your own stench, you'll always be stunned by someone else's! Now I just hope they can clean up the arena!" Each staff member had their own mask as they sprayed the arena, mopping the stage clean, and disinfecting the area.

**_ (-V-) _**

Once the excitement had died down, Gine dragged her boys behind the arena. Krillin was disappointed that their master didn't see the fight but he was somewhere around. Goku and his mother could smell him. He was near the area but they couldn't spot him, even with their enhanced sight.

They stood behind the center wall listening to the announcer tell the audience of the next match involving their friend Yamcha and an old man named Jackie Chun.

"Well here I go!" Yamcha told his friends waving at them before leaving.

"Good luck Yamcha!" Goku calls out.

"Good luck son!" He froze his steps, turning around to see Gine back to him and facing his opponent. Shaking his head, Yamcha continued his stride believing he heard wrong.

As the two went off, Goku and Krillin decided to go inside for a moment, but Gine didn't want to miss a moment of this fight either. Yamcha was just as important to her as Krillin had become and she wanted to cheer him on. It's not like Goku was going to get himself in trouble in the short amount of time he was going to find a snack. She knew he was intending to watch the fight with her knowing that Yamcha is one of their close friends.

"And here are the fighters: in the orange and green uniform the young and fearless Yamcha!"

Gine got back to her spot, lifting her right arm up and cheering for him, "Yeah go Yamcha!" She gave a grin as she listened to the audience cheer for him.

"Bring it home wolf boy!" She saw Oolong call out.

"It's what you always wanted Yamcha! Enjoy it!" The adorable Puar screams out.

"I wonder what this mysterious Jackie Chun looks like." Bulma asks dreamily.

Frowning, Gine knew it was wrong but couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation "What's it to you Bulma? I thought Yamcha was your boyfriend?" Oolong asks.

"He is but I can still keep my eyes open for an upgrade!" Gine bit her lip as she heard Bulma words. She might not understand her wording exactly, but the way she said it made her think she wants someone other than Yamcha. Sighing, she wondered how their relationship is actually going. While she loves both Yamcha and Bulma something tells her it could end up disastrous if they don't figure out what they both want.

"And in the black and white outfit Jackie Chun!"

"Peace!" Jackie Chun told the crowd giving the sign.

"Well so much for an entry! That guy's just a crusty old geezer!" Bulma screams in disgust. Gine scratched her head; doesn't Bulma know eventually she'll grow old too? She shouldn't be rude to the elderly. "Go Yamcha hurray!"

"Are you gentlemen ready? Let the combat begin!"

**Bohm!**

Yamcha took his position, facing Jackie Chun with a curious expression. The fighter didn't take up any stance and calmly watched him with his hands behind his back. He didn't know if the man was foolish or very skilled that he didn't need to worry much.

Then he remembered, he saw him fight in one of the elimination rounds. The old man of course won, but he couldn't remember the technique. I_'ll attack him quickly and watch him move_, with that in mind he zipped over to Jackie Chun.

Yamcha jumped over, intending to land a kick to the face, but somehow he knew he was going to miss and he was right.

"Missed." His opponent said moving his head back.

"Wha…?" He went for a strike towards his knees but missed again.

"Missed." Jackie Chun dodged the punch jumping away from Yamcha and humoring the younger boy, the old fighter said, "That time you almost touched me."

"Huh?" Gine didn't need to turn around to know her son finally joined her and was watching the fight with astonishment like she was.

Yamcha stared at the fighter with an implausible face. "It seems…that you can't hit me." Jackie Chun stated, "…but you move around too much. You seem to have experience with this…"

"What did you say? Grrr." He growled at the elderly man, racing forward to deliver multiple double punches, but none connecting to his opponent.

"Krillin you've got to see this!" Goku called to his friend. "The old man is dodging every punch as if it's nothing!"

Gine reached for Krillin, bringing him up with her and Goku to see the fight.

"Unbelievable! Yamcha has launched such an aggressive attack, but he can't even lay a finger on Jackie Chun! Who knew that the elderly could move so fast?" The announcer spoke out.

"You're asking for it! I'm going to show you the power of my secret attack!" Yamcha snarled at the man.

"Goku? Gine? You guys know Yamcha right? Would you say he's a pretty decent fighter?" Krillin asks them.

Gine has seen him fight, but never had she sparred with him. "He's a good fighter." She knew he was and she could also tell he's trained since they went their different ways.

"Yeah he's really good! I fought him once and he used some crazy attack move on me!" Goku told Krillin while still watching the fight.

"Then if he can't touch this Jackie Chun guy, I think we're in trouble!" Krillin told his friends.

Yamcha, readying himself, got to his battle stance, concentrating his strength in his powerful punch. He raced off to the old man ready to end this. "WOLF FANG FIST!" He swiped down his fist, much like a wolf would with its prey.

However, his fist never connected with Jackie Chun because he dodged it with an incredible speed surprising the boy. "Huh?!" his opponent didn't stay in one place though; he back flipped from one place to another, landing right behind Yamcha. "What?"

"Allow me to present you with this refreshing winter breeze." Jackie Chun focused his energy with no trouble, creating his hands to turn an icy blue color. He strikes the air with only one move, creating a strong wind, blowing Yamcha off the stage and into the brick wall.

Everyone stared with surprise as Yamcha was knocked out of the arena by some move no one was able to predict. They didn't expect an elderly man like that to win nor did they expect him to know such a move like that.

"WAH!" The three turtle hermit students stared flabbergasted unable to believe what they just saw.

"How did you like it? Wasn't it cool?" Jackie Chun chuckled at his joke.

The announcer shook of his shock, "Why that's a ring out! Jackie Chun is our winner!" The audience calls his name in excitement "What an amazing fighter! Jackie Chun seems to have that victory under his belt from the first hit of the gong. Am I right?"

"I-I don't get it…but he never even touched me!" Yamcha stuttered in surprise.

"Yamcha lost…" Gine and Goku muttered together.

Krillin trembling along with them said, "Yeah but who's going to be fighting with him in the second round? It's me isn't it?" He turned his head to them.

The two spiky haired Son's nodded to him feeling a little bad.

The trio hopped off from their place of the wall and raced over to the entrance to meet their friend.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know it's been more than a week…okay it's been over two weeks, but even I can't control time—that be cool though. I wish my excuse was that I was too lazy, but no it wasn't…I miss those days. Actually, there's a list of reasons why I didn't update, but I won't bore you with the details. Actually, I do have to say that pretty soon I'll be moving which means my updates are going to be slower, and I start college in August...so the chapters are going to take a while...**

**Now some of you are asking if Gine and Bardock will try for another baby (In the future). My response is yes, they will. I'm pretty sure the female saiyan reproductive system wouldn't be affected by much over the years. **

**The gender of the baby? My little secret!**

**You can try guessing, but I'm not telling!**

**Anyone wondering about the poll? It's blind so I'm not telling which are at the bottom and which are at the top, but I do want to say that "The Tree of Might" is up at number one! By how much? Also, not telling!**

**Bear with me guys and hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	14. Gine vs Ranfan & Goku vs Nam

**6134:**

I already gave you the answer.

**Darkangelwitch:**

In "Jaco the Galactic Patrolman".

**gaara king of the sand:**

I still have my internet, but it'll be gone for a short time—at most until I finish unpacking into my new house.

_*Shakes head*_ Saiyans and their youthful looks…

Was it Bacterian? I was actually grossed out the entire time I had to watch and write the fight scene.

**thedarkpokemaster:**

Thanks.

Lol, think the Doctor would lend me his TARDIS? XD

Yeah I did notice Bra never had much of a development, the only thing we could see is that she acted like a normal teenager…which wasn't that interesting:/

**Saiyan:**

I'm portraying Puar as a female in this story. Puar's a male in the manga, but in the anime Puar is a girl. I do realize Korin is too old, but hey even cat's love—and they were in the "Not sure" list, meaning it's not definite. Originally I thought about Oolong and Puar, but…yeah.

**Guest 1:**

Okay, my bad?

**Guest 2:**

The variation of power levels of the supreme Kai's should probably be discussed as we get closer to their appearances. I still need to figure out each character's power level and their increase by the years…

**Deflow:**

Will he? I could give him a bigger role to the story or I could just kill him off like the anime did. Who knows what I'll do to him…other than me? You can try your guess and predict if he'll be one of the saiyans that'll live or die.

…Live or Die…why does that sound so familiar?

**Guest 3:**

I'm curious now is that by the whole fruit or just a bite? In the movie Turles only took a bite then crushed it…

**Guest 4:**

This is Goku we're talking about. He didn't know how to tell the difference between a girl and a boy when he was young.

**slimshadygirl787:**

I get it, the pairings are strange but I'm not changing them. The only ones I'm willing to change are the ones who I'm not sure for yet or anyone else not mentioned.

Also, I think you'll enjoy this chapter but you might enjoy the upcoming chapters more =)

I've thought about what you said in one of your earlier reviews and decided it could actually work out ^.^

**QWERTYblues:**

_*Narrows eyes* _You're enjoying this aren't you…_*Mutters* _of course you are.

_Why Kami? Why?!_—Actually I already know why, but still why?! I love that tail!

Thanks, I was actually debating if I should write their fighting scenes or not. I'm glad I did though, its great practice to write up as many as I can…before we get to the battles lasting more than a few episodes. Like the fight with Frieza—five minutes?! T_T

I doubt I'll put the _**five minute**_ fight in one chapter…not to mention…this story is going to be longer than I originally thought but it's worth it.

Thank you ^_^

NOOOO! I don't want to place this story on hold! I'm semi prepared for this—I think! Okay I should be looking at this realistically, and I'm afraid there might be random times when I can't update…which means less time on FF…I think I'm going into depression—**NOT!** I'll be sure to let everyone know when I'm on hiatus =P

**Visitor:**

I've got to finish this! Not for you guys but for me, got that me, not you—JK! It's for all of us, I'm actually wondering where my mind is leading me…I only see bits and pieces. I want to see the complete picture =)

The complete poll results will come out right after the last episode of DB.

EEP! I'm too young to die—wait a minute there's a compliment somewhere in that sentence XP

...Twins eh?

Thank you ^_^

**Majin Blue:**

Like I said: Even cats deserve love…actually Puar isn't ever said to be a cat, but does have the appearance of one…

I wonder what I'll do for Bee…

**Guest 5:**

Super weird, had an inner debate if I should have Puar as a male, like the manga, or female, like the anime. In the end female won.

Nah, I think I can handle most pairings but suggestions for characters not mentioned along with the "Not sure" are up for discussion. The others are not.

**KD:**

Me too…

**Guest 6:**

I know she is, but would Kid Goku?

**Guest 7:**

Awkward but possible.

**Guest 8:**

That actually sounds like a good idea, considering Turles only took one bite of the fruit! So, eating the whole fruit would increase strength by x30—at least for this story.

**fangs of death:**

They have the same surnames, similar appearances, and saiyans do age slower. It's the first time he sees them it's not like he'll know right away they're mother and son.

Nope! Videl won't be part saiyan...

**Power Levels (Okay I'll just place the characters who're fighting):**

**Gine: 150**

**Goku: 103**

**Ranfan: 80**

**Nam: 100**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Gine vs. Ranfan & Goku vs. Nam

"I—I can't believe it," the turquoise hair teen stuttered in disbelief. "H—he lost." She stared up at the stage where her boyfriend had been knocked—no blown off by the elderly competitor. It seemed so unreal to her and her companions, but especially her. He left her for a number of weeks just to train for this tournament and now he lost?!

"Wow," one of the shapeshifters muttered. "I was expecting him to lose to either Goku or Gine, not this geezer."

The best friend of the defeated opponent of Jackie Chun, stared with tearful eyes. "Yamcha shouldn't have lost!" her squeaky voice cried out. "He's the strongest of them all!"

Bulma didn't know how to feel, should she go and comfort her boyfriend who just lost and tell him there was always a next time or should she just leave him alone for now? Maybe she'll leave him for now and later take him out on a date! They've barely had any time together and on the times that they have, they were never alone. It seems their faithful animal friends are always around the corner, not to mention her parents!

Oolong awkwardly placed his hand on his fellow shapeshifter's back, patting her in an attempt of comfort. They were starting to draw attention from the crowd as his furry friend cried out the match being unfair. Bulma wasn't of any help as she had a smirk playing on her face, making Oolong slightly afraid.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Don't worry Krillin maybe the old man just got lucky," Goku tried to calm his friend. They were both at back stage again and were waiting for their friend.

"First I'm against a sewer-face and now I'm up against a superhero," Krillin wondered why the world was against him today.

Gine was about to comment to her little friend when she noticed their other friend coming back. "Yamcha!" Both boys turned around, seeing their friend coming back in.  
"Ah Yamcha!" Goku calls out ready to go to him.

"Hey wait," Krillin stops them both from confronting Yamcha. "He might not be in the mood to talk right now guys."

Gine gave a frown hoping he wouldn't take the loss too bad. Goku had similar thoughts to his mother, and all just stared at their friend coming with Jackie Chun.

Yamcha stopped walking then turned to face the elder. "That last move…I couldn't even see it." The attack came faster than he thought possible.

"Its energy from within," the old man told the teen. "Maybe someday I'll teach you how to do it."

Yamcha stared at the elder with curious eyes, the elder looked pretty familiar to him. "Say don't I know you…from somewh—"

"NOW EVERYONE, IT IS TIME FOR BATTLE NUMBER THREE!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the place, interrupting any talk. "GINE AND RANFAN, PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!"

Gine blinks once, then twice, staying in place. She stared at the wall blocking the arena and took a moment to process what was just announced.

Meanwhile Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun stared at her. They waited for her to make a move but after half a second and no movement, they got a little worried. The group's sweat dropped as they stared at her, a minute passed and she still didn't move from her spot.

"Eh Miss?" Jackie Chun waved his hand at her face. "Are you there?"

He moved his hand lower tempted to have one touch, even if there are three others present. It's not like any of them recognized him.

"Hehe…" Though right before the old pervert had the chance, she moved her right arm up accidently knocking his hand away.

She placed her hand behind her ear. "Did he call me?" the older saiyan said with surprise laced in her voice. "It's my turn already?!"

"Mom?" Goku questioned as his mother's voice got higher.

Gine felt her heart racing. "Wow I can't believe it." This was going to be the first time she fought someone, who could possibly test her strength and in front of hundreds of people. The elimination round, sure no problem, but this felt different. She felt nervous, queasy, excited, and so many other emotions!

"Is she alright?" She heard one of them ask.

Answering the question with a pitch in her voice, "Fine!" she winced at the sound of her voice. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I'm fine!" she said, declaring with a much calmer voice. Saying it is much different than actually being it, but she made it this far. Taking one more breath she marched right into the arena with her competitor right behind her.

She slowed her steps to a stop once she reached the center of the arena. Her heart still raced and she could almost feel each thump in her chest; the sound echoing through her ears, as loud as the gongs in the tournament. The crowd looked…different than it did when she watched from above the brick walls.

They all cheered with excitement; each person had a grin on their face, arms raised thrilled at the next battle taking place.

The crowd surrounded the stage, almost as if inclosing the fighters, all cheering for their preferred fighter to win and beat the other off the stage or to knock them unconscious.

"Gine, Gine!"

She could hear her name being called from multiple bystanders, more than just her three friends in the crowd. The sound of her competitor's name was also being chanted.

"Ranfan, Ranfan!"

It was almost funny, they were both new to the tournament but there were already people who sided with one of the two.

She felt the queasy feeling coming back along with something she didn't expect…her name was still being chanted, but it almost seemed like the name changed and the onlookers also changed in appearance.

"Gine, Gine…Gine," It felt as her name was being muted with each chant and another being called out, a name that she hasn't heard in years nor said in a very long time, the name of her dead mate.

_"Bardock, Bardock!"_

_"Bardock, Bardock!"_

_"Bardock, Bardock!" _

_It was before his name was known, before he captured the attention of the adults, the elites, anyone really. _

_"Bardock, Bardock!"_

_It was a time when saiyan children were more common and more women were present._

_"Bardock, Bardock!"_

_It was a time when they were just children; she never met him but was about to. _

_"Bardock, Bardock!" _

_The ones who cheered for him were all around their age group. Though, unlike her they actually knew of him._

_"Bardock, Bardock!"__  
_

_She didn't want to stop and see who they were cheering for; she wanted to go home; that was impossible though. So many surrounded the area, all huddled in a large circle; from the ground to the sky. All eager to see a fight take place, some of the residents who lived in the area couldn't get through but didn't do much to stop or chase them away. _

_She trembled slightly at the surrounding saiyan children. Her hand gripped her father's tighter, fearing that someone would push her away from him. He was strong, maybe not like the elites, but her daddy was strong. He could take on any of them, but it seems that like the other few adults, he too was interested in the fight. She couldn't blame him though, it was in his blood. He was born and built to thrive for battle. Fights like these were common, whether by children, toddlers, or adults; it was impossible to avoid them._

_The first hit could be heard, and the echo of the punch made her cringe. It seems whoever were fighting were moving quite a bit. The crowd started moving around, trying to get a better view. Someone from the front shoved her back as he took flight. _

_Her shoulder, as she could recall, didn't feel as it was on fire. She felt confusion, if her memory served correctly then she should be crying out in pain. She should have lost her balance and her father would have pulled her into his arms. _

_"Gine are you alright?" her father's voice sounded off. "Gine?"__  
_

_"Gine?"_

"GINE!" Her vision changed, she was no longer in Vegeta and she wasn't surrounded by other saiyans. Her father wasn't holding her and she wasn't a child.

She was at the arena with Ranfan, the announcer was at the side, the crowds were only Earthlings, and her son along with their friends was staring at her with confusion.

She turned her head as her name was called again, but not in a chant, in a yell for her to realize that her fight started! It was Bulma screaming at her to wake up. Wake up? She didn't realize she was asleep, she's sure she wasn't asleep. Perhaps, it was another one of her speeches that Earthlings seemed to conjure up.

"Sorehh!" Distracted in her thoughts, Gine didn't notice Ranfan had started fighting her. She felt nothing but taps when Ranfan delivered multiple calf kicks to her right or left. She didn't feel much pain from her fists hitting her shoulders, but she did feel this one.

Ranfan, noticing none of her attacks were working, decided to bring out one of her attacks. She was sure that this move would work on anyone. With her fist pulled back she made sure to gather enough air friction as she punched her rival's cheek with her heat fist.

"Owe!" Ranfan smirked as she finally landed a blow which actually hurt the other woman. It was infuriating to see the other standing still, staring blankly, and not take her seriously!

"It seems after multiple attempts from Ranfan to Gine, a hit was finally able to do some damage," Mr. Alonsa yells out. "Gine might not have felt the other blows, but she did feel this one! Just look at them folks!"

Gine held her slightly swollen cheek. "Wow that felt hot!"

"You like it?" Ranfan asked cockily.

Shaking the pain off, Gine finally got to her position pleasing her competitor. "So you're finally taking me seriously?"

Gine raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean you can do more?!" she must have really been out of it, if the other was just playing with her, excluding the last hit. "Okay I'll give it my best!"

"More? Best? Eh?" Ranfan asked with her smirk turning to a frown and left eye twitching. She didn't know how strong exactly this woman was, but if none of her previous attacks did any damage than she shouldn't be taken lightly. It also seems that her last attack, which would usually cause extreme pain for a long period of time, had only a short term effect. This would mean she had to give it her all if she wanted to go to the next round.

Goku, who peeked from behind the wall, stared in confusion at his mother. It wasn't like her to space out or to let anyone actually land a hit. Her opponent didn't look that strong at all, but maybe his mom got distracted. It didn't seem likely though.

His mother finally got into her fighting stance, both her arms raised; thumbs tucked in and hands ready to block or strike, her legs crouched slightly and leaning slightly to the right. The bruised cheek was already starting to heal and she seemed to be paying more attention.

Gine watched the violet haired woman give a battle cry before rushing to her with another punch ready to strike her other cheek. She was ready for this one though, she raised her right elbow up turning her arm to the side blocking the punch. Her eyes picked up Ranfan's next move which was a front kick. Again, she blocked it, by jumping slightly back and blocking with her right knee.

She watched as the other kept attacking, wondering when she was going to get serious. "If I'm going to give my best then shouldn't you too?"

"I'll show you serious!" Gine saw her flush and quickening her pace slightly, but it still wasn't enough. She could still block all of the moves "Why won't you stay still?!"

"Just look at them go!" the announcer said. "Ranfan keeps going at it and Gine is able to block each and every move!"

"But I was just standing still before and you weren't trying then either," she reminded her. "Ranfan, I thought opponents in the finals were supposed to be tougher?"

"We are!" Ranfan told her, breathing heavily from attacking.

Gine wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't seem like it."

She saw how Krillin fought with Bacterian, and how Yamcha fought with Jackie Chun. Does that mean Ranfan was stronger as or weaker than the others who lost? If she was weaker, then she couldn't evaluate much of her own strength, but if she was stronger, then that means she was…

"Oh you're only pretending!" The saiyan exclaimed as her eyes widened.

With that in mind Gine lowered to the ground, gave a spinning heel kick, knocking Ranfan off her feet. But before she fell, Gine delivered an elbow strike to her chest.

She got back to her stance waiting for her opponent to get up, but she didn't. With an incredulous look, she watched Mr. Alonsa start the countdown to the now passed out Ranfan.

"…TEN! That's an official knock down people! Gine wins this match!"

"Is she alright?" Gine asked, not knowing that she would've knocked her out cold. She thought the other was just playing around. "I didn't hit her that hard…"

Everyone stared in surprise; they didn't expect much from two women fighting but seeing how the two sparred like professionals, it seems that this year Gine might have a shot at being the first female to ever win the title of World's Martial Art's Champion. This year was actually the first time they had women to actually make it to the finals, and they did not disappoint.

"Umm…can you not randomly touch the body like that, sir?" Mr. Alonsa asked to Jackie Chun who came out of nowhere saying he was a doctor, but obviously was not.

**_ (-V-) _**

Ranfan had finally woken up, minutes after she had lost. Although, disappointed at the loss, she admitted at having the most fun in a very long time. Gine, glad that her lost competitor wasn't in a bad mood, helped her up and together walked to the back of the stage.

"You know you're lucky you're not a guy," Ranfan stated, crossing her arms.

Gine cocked her head to the side. "Why is that?"

Smirking, the curly hair woman tosses her short hair back. "Because I have a few moves that would've worked on them."

"…" She didn't know what types of moves would have had an effect on a male but not a woman, but she was interested to know. Gine never heard of any kind of technique like that but before she could ask, her friends all rushed towards them.

She smiled as Krillin told her how glad he was that she made it to the semi finals with him and Yamcha who told her she was awesome out there. As much as she enjoyed her friends congratulating her it was her son that made her wary. He was never this silent.

"Mom," He started. "We need to talk."

Ranfan, seeing how serious the little guy was, told Gine, "I'll see you." She left with Jackie Chun appearing out of nowhere again and trailing after her.

The other two teens were confused at Goku's seriousness and walked away. They almost never hear him speak like that, but there's a first for everything.

As she saw everyone walk a distance away, Gine bended down to her son's level. "What about son?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His mother acted strange in the beginning of the tournament, he could tell she was nervous at the start; that he understood. What he couldn't understand was why she just stood there as if she was asleep with her eyes open. She doesn't ever space out, and no matter how weak a challenger was she would still give them her undivided attention.

She frowned at his question. "I…" he noticed. Of course he noticed. Her son might be a bit naive, and almost always be in the best of moods, but he, much like her, could always tell when something was different about the other. How could he not? They were always together, and hardly ever apart.

"NOW LET US BEGAN BATTLE NUMBER FOUR!" Mr. Alonsa called out. "GOKU VS. NAM! BOTH CONTESTIANTS PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!"

Gine felt relieved that she didn't have to tell Goku, yet. "I'll tell you later. For now enjoy your fight." She gave him one of her smiles and giggles, telling him that she was alright.

The pre-teen grinned at her, gave her a quick hug and rushed outside to the arena. He knew that she would tell him, it wasn't like them to keep secrets from each other.

Goku could hear his friends cheering for him from the crowd, and happily skipped his last steps to the center stage. Laughing, he told the audience, "Hi everyone my name's Goku!" He wanted everyone to know his name and not get it confused.

"Hey yeah," Bulma calls out from her spot. "We know your name you big ham!"

Mr. Alonsa seeing that Goku already introduced himself decides to start the match. "Now fighter's ready?"

Goku and Nam both got to their own fighting stance, watching the other with narrowed eyes. They waited for the signal, but right before he could say anything, the sky thundered and rain started pouring down at the audience.

With the weather scaring away the audience, the director decided to postpone the match until the rain has either calmed down or went away.

With that both opponents went off for cover until further notice.  
**  
_ (-V-) _**

As the rain poured, the group of friends consisting of three teens, a preteen, a pig, possibly a cat, and a mother sitting around a circular table, inside a wooden shack; placed only during the tournament time. They heard the piano being played for entertainment and voices of many chatting on about the tournament so far.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Krillin spoke out. "Master Roshi's not here." He turned his head left to right wondering where the old hermit was even at

"Where the heck did he run off to?"

Everyone peered around the cabin trying to locate the elder, but none could find him. "For a second I thought that was him." Bulma pointed out to another competitor who has made it to the semi round: Jackie Chun.

Gine was trying to pay attention to the conversation around her, but her thoughts kept drifting off. This hasn't happened to her in years, and now it's becoming difficult to focus her mind to something other than that. She should be happy, excited, any feeling is better than the one she's trying to conceal.

The cup she held was filled with a blend of mango and carambola. It tasted sweet and the drink helped settle some of her thoughts but it wasn't enough to block the memory away. So far, she hasn't thought of his appearance. Oh how she knew how her son inherited his hair, and eye color, not to mention—_no_, she couldn't keep thinking about him. His name alone was enough to distract her from a match. If she thought about him anymore…well she was afraid to even think about it.

Goku seeing his mother gazing in her cup, with a distracted appearance, remembered that she promised to tell him about earlier. He quickly finished his cup of orange juice and wiped his face clean with the back of his hand. "Guys me and my mom are going over there." He pulled on her sleeve.

"Huh?" They all questioned as the boy pulled his mother away from the table.

"What was that about?" Oolong asks the others and receiving confused shrugs to his question.

The boy pulled his distracted mother's sleeve all the way to the other side of the lodge. He could tell she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, which wasn't like her. Sure, she sometimes avoids things by pretending, but the faraway look in her eyes is worrying him.

He stopped right by two stools, hopping on one and telling her to sit on the other.

Gine blinked in confusion. "Where did the others go?" They were just sitting with their friends weren't they?

"Mom," Goku knew he shouldn't worry, but for her to get distracted like that wasn't normal. "You said you were going to tell me about earlier."

She sat on her seat with her feet resting on the bars at the bottom. Her hand went behind her head as she rubbed her neck.

"I—I,"

She wanted to tell him, but at the same time she didn't.

"I…"

How could she tell him? She hasn't told him anything, could she start now? Her hand lowered to her lap, and her eyes stared into his.

"I was going through memory lane," It was better to tell him what she could.

"Memory lane?" he questioned with doubt. What types of memories causes her to lose her senses?

Nodding at her son she continued, "I was remembering when I was…" In planet Vegeta? With her biological father? Surrounded by saiyans? "Your age."

"My age?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe how strong you've gotten compared to me," She laughs "You're almost as strong as me I bet." She couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Oh!" Goku opened his mouth like an "O" shape. "Why didn't you say so?" he grinned happily to know it wasn't anything serious.

Shrugging, she ruffled his hair "Because I like seeing what's going around me now rather than the past." She didn't lie. She couldn't lie to him, but she also couldn't give him the complete truth; at least not yet.

"That makes sense." He told her before jumping into her arms "Hey the rain finally stopped!"

She turned her head to see the sun coming out. "That it did…" she stood up with him still in her arms. "Why don't you go on and I'll get the others?"

He gave her one last smile before running outside leaving her alone.

Gine watched him run off in glee, smiling to herself. She couldn't imagine a life without her little Goku.

**_ (-V-) _**

"Alright, alright, alright yeah" Mr. Alonsa calls to the crowd "and now introducing for the second time, the last quarter finalist Goku and Nam!"

Behind the walls, Nam was getting ready to enter the stage when he noticed the little boy was missing. He wasn't the only one to notice, the others also realized he wasn't around.

"Goku?!" They each took a turn to call him.

"He knows his match is about to start." Gine, who saw him last, said to herself.

Nam needed to win, but he couldn't win when the other boy disappeared. It wasn't right, but if it led to that then he had to go on. He slowly walked up to the arena, peering around the crowd to see if the little orange clad boy was around. The win would be a forfeit if he didn't show up, which would mean he would go to the next match and be closer to achieving the prize money. He needed that money for his people, for his brothers, mother, and father.

Gine and Ranfan went to scout the outside areas, since they couldn't locate him inside. It only took a few seconds for Gine to capture her son's scent. "He's over here!" She calls out pulling on her new friend's arm.

The other's raced to the scene where Ranfan stood staring at the napping boy, and the mother cooing at her sleeping child. Krillin and Yamcha tripped over their own feet and Jackie Chun flew over their head in incredulity.

"What are you doing Goku?! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Krillin screams at his friend's face.

As much as Gine wanted to scold Krillin, she knew he was right about Goku needing to wake up. His competitor was waiting for him and the match needed to begin.

Goku explained about the sun and cool breeze making him go to sleep. His friends just stared at him as if they couldn't believe him.

Mr. Alonsa came to his view, quickly grabbing his arm and racing back to the audience. He couldn't believe the boy was sleeping!

"Well he's back," He announced wiping his face in nervousness. "Certain circumstances prevented him from hearing the announcement."

Goku now much more awake told everyone, "I was taking a nap!"

Seeing the boy wasn't kidding caused everyone to fall down with their feet facing the sky.

"Alright, without further ado…LET MATCH FOUR BEGIN!"

Goku stretched his legs, preparing to fight Nam. He's sure the fighter was kept waiting because of his nap. He was determined to give it his all and defeat this guy, right after his warm up though.

Once he finished he got to his stance, facing his competitor Nam. With narrowed eyes he watches the other face him, stance ready and ready to fight, but his eyes didn't show him to be there. It was much like earlier when his mother was there, but her mind wasn't.

It was strange, were all the adults remembering their past or what?

Gine watched from her spot on top of the wall. She watched Goku, but her eyes kept flickering to Nam. She watched his eyes and noticed how they glaze over. It was recognizable for her to know that he was remembering something, just like she was earlier. She wondered if it was troubling him, as much as her thoughts were troubling her.

Goku saw Nam's eyes come back from his trance and made his move. He rushed over to the taller man with his fists ready to strike his abdomen, but Nam was quick to block him using his elbow. He tried multiple times to hit, with both fists, trying to get him to move the arm away or to push his body back.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!"

Stopping, his punches for a moment was enough time for Nam to strike back using his legs and feet to deliver strong side and front kicks.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!"

Goku saw each kick coming and used his closed fists to block each one. He had to admit they were pretty strong and the thought excited him! Finally, he was able to fight someone worth the energy.

Nam knew the boy was strong. He had heard the mother was strong and she barely had a scratch on her after her match. He predicted the boy would've been close to her level, and he's right. Goku was a worthy fighter, but he wasn't going to let a little boy beat him from claiming the money and saving his village from dehydration and hunger.

"Tehh!" Goku was forcefully pushed back from a crescent kick.

Retaliating, he gave the same move his mother did to Ranfan; a low spinning heel kick "Wahh!" Nam lost his footing, beginning to fall down but Goku wasn't finished.

"Deehh!" The boy gave the taller male an open palm punch to the chest, making Nam fly off to one of the brick walls.

Nam was no amateur though, he was quick to angle his body to the side having his legs bend, feet and left hand touching the wall "Guhh!" he used the wall to propel his body towards Goku's direction. "Teeehhhh!"

With no time to dodge, Goku was struck on the back by one of Nam's rush attacks. He fell to the side with aching pain. "Oww!"

Goku's mother began to smile, not because of the pain Nam caused Goku but because of the situation. He was in danger, not of a death situation, but his body was telling him otherwise. She waited and watched as Nam raced to her son intending to win the match.

Just as Nam was inches away from Goku, he saw something strange ripping its way from the boy's pants; something that shouldn't be possible for a human, to have, and tangle around his ankle, catching him off guard. He fell on his back with a shocked expression on his face mirroring the audience.

"Unreal!" Mr. Alonsa gasps. "Go—Goku seems to have grown a tail!"

Goku, rubbing his neck, looked behind him with a loud laugh "All right! My tail grew back!" He stood up, hugging his tail.

Yamcha, who watched from beside Gine, felt fear consuming him. "Oh no it's back!"

Gine rolled her eyes at her friend. "I thought I told you it was going to come back." She wondered if they were even paying attention when she told them.

"How could you be so calm?!" Jackie Chun and Krillin had no idea why Yamcha was panicking, but it seems whatever the reason was, had Gine unworried.

"Hey mom you were right it did grow back!" Goku yells wagging his tail in happiness.

Gine finally untangles her own tail, glad she remembered to rip a hole in the pants when Master Roshi had given it to her, and wiggled it around too.

Krillin who has been training with them for almost a year was more confused than ever.  
"What? But how? Uh you, — you and he didn't have tails?!"

"Actually, I've had mine the whole time." She told him happily "I just felt bad that Goku lost his and decided to hide mine until his came back!"

The little monk was even more confused and had more questions than answers.

Goku, excited that his tail was back, used it to lift him in the air and balance himself. "Wow I really do feel better when I have my tail!" Maybe his mom was right and their tail did make them stronger. He wanted to test this and after looking around he found one of the stone dragon heads by the wall next to him to be the perfect subject.

"Doray!" he said swinging back on his tail and then "Teeehhh!" He jumps high ready to deliver a flying kick to the stone dragon.

On impact, the stone along with the entire brick wall collapses with the force of his hit.

"Yeah, excellent! Excellent!"

Nam seeing the whole scene gulps not knowing if he could win this now, but he still had to try!

"I…did not expect that." Did anyone really?

They both got back to their stances, watching the other and waiting for the other to start.

"How should I fight against him?" Goku whispers, thinking of every attack he's ever seen and done. None really appeases him but then he got an idea. "Oh!" He began to giggle at the new attack he just thought of. "I just thought of a new move!"

"Eh?" Nam stared at the boy in confusion. He was really going to try an attack that he's never tired before? "What do you call it?" Gine was wondering the same thing.

"TORNADO!" Goku announces beginning to spin uncontrollably fast.

"What's he doing?!" Nam's eyes bug out as the little boy's speed increased and actually started appearing like a tornado. He moved towards him surprising Nam by how fast he got to him and groaned in pain as the preteen knocked into him punching his chest.

Hopping on one foot, he tried to regain his balance and get close enough to strike him but the boy was just too fast for him. He was struck again, pushing him back. "Th—this is ridiculous! I can't get close to him…I'll just have to move away." Nam said as he staggered from the blow.

Nam was forced to keep moving back as Goku got closer. He had to think of a way for him to counter, but before he could, he realized he had no more space to escape the child's attack!

"O-oh no!" he closed his eyes waiting for the impact and the feeling of defeat consume him, but it didn't come. Opening one eye he saw Goku slowing down and fall on his back with a dizzy expression.

"Hahiii," Goku mutters sickly "My…my eyes…I thin—k I'm…going to puke!"

Nam lost his footing, but before he could fall off the stage he gripped on with both his hands and right foot, preventing any part of his body from touching the ground. He lifted himself back up thanking the heavens for this fateful chance to win and bring home the money for his village. "You dug your own grave!"

He stood tall in front of Goku who was still on the ground "This is clearly my chance!"

Now I must end this now, he thought watching the boy, mainly his tail, but that tail is more dangerous than a cobra.

"There's only one way!" He declares "Haaah!" he jumps to the air preparing his special move.

"Ahhhhh! Nam just made an incredible jump!" the announcer said. "He flew high to the sky!"

Goku's mom, Yamcha, Krillin, and Jackie Chun moved to the hole, Goku caused, to get a better view and stared with bewilderment.

"Take this! X-Strike of the Heavens!" He announces his attack.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Gine seeing Nam aiming straight for Goku, from a very high place, screams out, "GOKU WAKE UP!" She told herself to remind him never to try any new attack before a battle.

"Come on kid you've got to move!" Oolong yells trying to wake him up.

"Goku get up!" Bulma calls out along with Oolong.

Puar was too shocked to even say anything. She only watched as her friend laid on the ground and the man about to land on him from four stories above!

"…Eh?" Goku opened his eyes slowly to see Nam above him.

Nam saw the boy waking up, but states, "It's too late! I must fulfill my destiny!"

Still in a daze, Goku slowly sits up blinking tiredly at the figure above. He didn't even react when Nam landed on his chest, crossed arms, not until he was actually hit. "Gah…" just as he woke up, he passed out again.

Gine stared wide eyes at her innocent son, who laid on the stage, passed out. She felt like passing out herself, she wanted to cover her eyes but couldn't. Her heart started to race, and her mouth felt dry. "Goku…"

Nam got up as soon as Goku passed out, muttering for the unconscious boy to forgive him.

"Ah…!" Mr. Alonsa still in shocked started the count "O—one…two…"

"He…he took it head on…" Yamcha gasps.

"Mumuu…Now he definitely won't be able to get up…" Jackie Chun told them.

"Go…Go…Goku…" Krillin stutters.

Gine was the only one silent, staring at her boy, willing for him to get up and fight. He's wanted this more than she had and he just had to get up.

"I am a devout Buddhist…so I will not kill another man…" Nam spoke with his hands clasped together and head bowed. "But after taking that attack, he'll not wake for eight to ten days…"

"Five…Six…"

"Go…Goku…lost…that's…" Oolong was sure Goku would have made it.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…"

Nam opened one eye, when he could hear the boy's breathing pick up again "Hm?"

Goku lifted his legs up then used his tail to help him stand back up; surprising everyone at his fast recovery. "Te…" he gripped his throat in pain.

"Thank goodness." Gine sighs, wishing his recovery would pick up speed as to not give her a scare.

"Gehoh, gehoh." Goku stuck his tongue out trying to get the painful burning feeling to leave him. "Oww that hurts!"

"He's up!" Yamcha says in surprise.

Jackie Chun feeling the same as Yamcha stutters, "Wha…what a crazy kid…!"

"Awesome!" Krillin yells out. He turned to Gine giving her a high five.

Nam stared with his mouth agape. "Th…that's…impossible…" He couldn't believe his best attack failed.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Absolutely Amazing!" The announcer was just as excited as the cheering crowd. "What a frighteningly strong body Son has! Now Nam's the one in a daze despite having succeeded in his attack!"

Nam watched with disbelief as the young tailed boy cracked his neck. "N…no way! There's no way anyone should be able to stand after taking that…!" He must have done something wrong "…T—that's it! I must've been slightly off with my aim…!"

"I can't afford any more errors. My aim must be perfect this time, they're all counting on me!" Nam set on repeating his attack and this time intending to succeed jumped to the sky once more. "Haaahh!"

"Ah!" Goku stared above as Nam jumps high to the sky, above the clouds even!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Nam has flown up into the sky again!" Mr. Alonsa says "This time his high jump is taking him even further upwards! He looks like a spec in the sky now!"

"Ah well," Goku bended his knees down. "Here it goes!" He jumps up, following Nam to the sky.

His mother who watched with the others from the ground mutters, "I probably should teach him how to fly." He was almost thirteen and the skills he's learned over the months would help him greatly in learning how to fly. In truth, she learned how to levitate at thirteen but learned how to take flight at fourteen.

Goku accidently flew right passed Nam, who was already heading down fast "Oh no! I went too far!" He turned his body, heading down towards Nam

"Deeeeeeeiii!"

"Wh—what is he?!" Nam asks out loud, surprised that the young boy could even jump higher than him.

Seeing he was almost close to Nam, Goku extended his arms to slow down his speed "Wow it's great up here! It's a shame I have to beat ya!"

"Oh. No. You. Don't!" Nam spelled each word out; using his arms and legs, as if he was swimming, to get closer to the other.

"It's nothing personal!" Goku told him, standing in the air the same time Nam did.

Nam threw a punch to his head, but Goku turned around, heading down faster and dodging the fist "Missed me!" he laughs.

"This is breath taking! They're actually fighting each other in mid air! I've never seen anything like this! Goku and Nam are conducting their match up in the sky as if they had wings!" Mr. Alonsa says.

Oolong points to the sky "Look they're coming down! Right there!"

"They're finally coming down! Goku is dropping at a much faster speed!"

"I can do it!" Nam told himself "The victor truly will be me in the end!"

"I win!" Goku says getting ready to win this. He landed on the arena, jumped a few feet away and jumps right back to the spot he landed just as quick as he was falling down "Teii!" he lands a flying kick to Nam, making him fly off the arena and land on the grass.

"Goku is the winner! This means he will be going to the semi finals! Spectacular!" The announcer declared.

The crowd roared in approval, but three of them stopped mid way as they realized something.

"Awawa…" Oolong couldn't say it.

"Wh…when's the next f—full moon?" Bulma asks Puar.

"Wh…who knows…" She squeaks peering over to Yamcha, where he and their other friends cheered in happiness.

* * *

**I'm sure you all know where this is leading too…if not think about it. Krillin will be fighting Jackie Chun and Goku will be fighting…that's right Gine! **

**Pretty excited to be writing Goku and Gine's match, considering…well I'll let you guys read all about it.**

**Since Goku's tail grew back, his power level will have a boost. I'll reveal it in the next chapter =)**

**I remembered how many of you were asking for Bardock and some even asking for flashbacks. I've even gotten PM's for him and finally cracked, I'll be placing flashbacks here and there of him.**

**The place for number one in the poll made a jump! Taking 'The Tree of Might' place is now "Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan." For anyone who hasn't voted, do it now or else you might not get the movies you wanted to be posted up!**


End file.
